Anduin Baratheon: First of His Name The Black Lion
by VengefulMANonMission
Summary: A what-if story with Robert Baratheon and Cersei's Trueborn Son, Anduin. Pairings being considered.
1. Chapter 1

**This fiction focuses on Anduin Baratheon, the only true son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. He is the son that Cersei could have had if she had not aborted it.**

 **He basically looks like Squall Leonhart from Kingdom Hearts if you are wondering.**

 **Read and see how Anduin Baratheon becomes the King that Westeros needs to survive the coming of Winter and Dragons.**

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV_**

 _Red Keep: Kingsguard Training Yards_

Crown Prince Anduin wiped the bead of sweat from his brow as he faced the veteran leader of the Kingsguard, Barristan Selmy, in a sword spar. He brought down his sword from the side and the Kingsguard blocked it and returned a counter attack from the other side. The Prince returned it and knocked the sword to the side and attacked the sudden open spot, but Selmy shuffled sideways, fliipped his sword, and attacked vertically. Anduin spun and blocked the blade, meeting the kingsguard in a stalemate.

"You have improved, prince." Selmy stated proudly.

"I still have much to learn." Anduin noted and knocked Selmy's sword down with his sword's handle and brought his sword to Selmy's neck and stopped.

Anduin heard clapping and looked up and saw his father, King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, and other titles. "That is my son! I would expect nothing else from you!" He roared with proud and Anduin straightened up and bowed his head.

"Thank you, father." Anduin stated and turned to Selmy as Robert left. "Thank you, Ser Barristan. Your training is finally paying off." The veteran smiled with pride and replied. "It was your diligence, not my training, my prince."

"Perhaps it was both." Anduin smiled too and they shared a good laugh. "I must go to the Small Council. Accompany me, Ser." Selmy nodded and the two of them walked toward the Small Council Chambers.

As Selmy followed the prince from behind, the Kingsguard could not help but feel pride at the Crown Prince. At age 18, Anduin was already a full grown man. He possessed medium long dark brown hair, a mix of his father's and mother's, but his mother's sharp face. He had his father's eyes, though they were much sharper and clearer, like those of a predator. He had his father's stature of his younger days, with height rivaling his fathers with a slimmer build. There was no doubt that he was his father's son physically, for he possessed an extremely muscular, yet lean build.

But unlike both of his parents, Anduin showed extremely focus and intelligence at what he did. Anything he did, he did with all his ability, be it his education, sword training, and politics. Perhaps it was his father's decay that made him work harder.

Anduin had surprised everyone when he took his father's position on the Small Council at age 13. Despite his status as the Crown Prince, Anduin had seen clearly the debacle the Kingdom was going towards and decided to take action. In two years time, Anduin became a true Master of the Small Council, effectively running the kingdom in all but name only.

Robert had left his son to do so while he whored about at that time. Anduin did feel slight disdain at his father's actions, and even managed to stop his father from financially bankrupting the kingdom by denying his father his lavish luxuries. Some saw this as treason, while Anduin saw this as damage control. Eventually Robert decided to leave Anduin alone, seeing that Anduin was his true heir and he should control the 7 kingdoms.

Anduin and Selmy arrived at the Small Council chambers, where Varys, Petyr Baelish, Renly, and Pycelle were waiting for them. They stood up as Anduin entered the room and as Anduin sat down, the other sat down as well.

"I hereby call this small council to session." Anduin said with confidence and turned to Baelish. "How goes the finances, Lord Baelish?"

"Extremely well. Ever since your Grace ordered all of the poor people to be evicted from the Flee Bottom and had it refurnished for the foreign merchants, our income has tripled in two years." Baelish spoke stiffly and Anduin nodded in approval. "And those poor people? I had ordered them to be used in farming."

"They are helping my lord and have produced acceptable turnouts." Varys noted.

"Define acceptable, Lord Varys." Anduin's eyes narrowed and Varys stiffened as well.

"They have produced 100,000 bushels of wheat and barley, my lord. But to feed those people, they had to use half of them." Varys noted and Anduin closed his eyes to ponder, every eyes on him. "Barely enough to cover the costs..." He muttered.

"Very well. No punishment this time." Anduin opened his eyes again and spoke. "But I expect those numbers to improve by half. Inform the farmlords of this and remind them what happens if they fail." He ordered and Varys nodded.

"Any other whispers?" Anduin asked.

"There are whispers in Pentos, my prince." Varys noted. "The two Targaryen children..."

"Viserys and Daenerys." Anduin noted. "What about them?"

"I have heard that their host, Merchant Lord Illyrio Mopatis, has arranged a marriage between Daenerys and Khal Drogo of Dothraki." Varys noted and the small council went silent for a bit.

"What threat are they to us?" Renly, Anduin's uncle, snorted. "Dothraki can't cross the sea; every child knows that."

"It is not that they can't cross the see that concerns me, uncle." Anduin snapped. "It is that they have a potential army." Renly looked down embarassed and Anduin sighed.

"We will let them be for now. Meanwhile, have the ship guilds design a new battleship that can instantly sink ships." Anduin ordered Renly. "I will not be caught off guard by them."

Renly nodded bleakly and suddenly, Anduin missed something.

"Where is Jon Arryn?" Anduin asked. "The Hand of the King hasn't shown his face in two days."

Pycelle coughed and stuttered. "My Prince. Lord Arryn has...died today of a fever."

"Died today from a fever?" Anduin leaned back on his throne and mourned his deceased advisor and silently spoke a prayer. "Tell me. Is this fever contagious?"

"No milord." Pycelle said. "He must have caught it when he came back from the Flea Bottom."

"And why did he go to the Flea Bottom?" Anduin asked and the council was silent. "Collectively all of you in his chambers have spies than rest of the kingdoms combined. Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea what he was doing there?"

All Anduin got was silence and Anduin sighed. "Lord Varys?"

"Lord Arryn had been seeing visiting several establishments in Flea Bottom, including a whore house, blacksmith house, and several orphanages." Varys answered timidly.

"Strange events rarely coincide." Anduin muttered. "I want people there interviewed. Ser Barristan." He turned to him. "Have the City Guard question them. Thoroughly." Barristan nodded.

Varys handed him a piece of folded parchment and Anduin looked up and raised his eyebrow. He crunched the paper in his hand. "Anything else?"

"My lord...your father wishes to go to the North." Baelish noted and Anduin frowned.

"The North...no doubt he wants Lord Eddard Stark to be our new Hand." Anduin commented. "Is he going alone?"

"No, my lord. He intends for everyone, including yourself, to go to Winterfell. In two days." Littlefinger commented and Anduin silently groaned.

"That man can't stop making trouble for me." Anduin whispered so that only he could hear. "If he wants to go North, let's indulge him. But I intend to name a Hand in a few days."

Anduin stood up. "I will hold Small Council tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed." He exited the chambers and the Small Council members breathed sighs of relief.

"Prince Anduin is surely living up to his role." Renly joked. He was actually quite scared of his nephew; while he had his parents' mixed looks, he had Stannis' mindset, which Renly always despised and feared.

"He is the active future king, why wouldn't he be." Barristan noted.

Baelish said nothing and exited the chambers. and Pycelle shuffled out slowly.

* * *

 **Cersei POV**

Anduin went to the bathhouse and got cleaned up and walked to his father's office to work. He was surprised to see his mother there drinking wine.

"Mother?" Anduin asked and Cersei Baratheon turned and smiled.

"Anduin." She spoke, put down her wine cup, and hugged his son, who returned it. "Busy already?"

"Yes." Anduin walked around and sat at his father's desk and pulled out a parchment, ink well, and pen. "Doing father's work is not easy."

"You are doing fine, my son." Cersei sat in front of him and Anduin raised an eyebrow at his mother's drinking.

"Little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Anduin asked and Cersei gulped her drink.

"Such standards should not apply to us, my son." His mother put her cup down. "So, what are you doing?"

"Choosing a new Hand of the King." Anduin began to write on his parchment. "Jon Arryn died of a fever."

"Yes, I heard about that..." Cersei spoke it in a fake, sad tone. So fake that Anduin picked it up right away.

"Another news." Anduin leaned on his chair and put his hands together. "I heard that Lysa Arryn and her son fled the capital yesterday..."

"I didn't know that." Cersei looked at his son. "But why does not matter so much, my son?"

"Because they believe the Lannisters killed Lord Arryn." Anduin spoke and Cersei was silent. "Did we, mother?"

"Nonsense." Cersei gave Anduin a smile. "We had no reason to. Arryn was one of your father's greatest supporters, and we have to fill his seat with a capable man."

Anduin leaned back on his seat again. "And you have a list of candidates, I bet." Cersei sat down in front of Anduin's seat.

"Of course, your grandfather."

"Grandfather is Warden of the West; he is needed there." Anduin argued. "And grandfather has no real successor behind him, unless you count Uncle Tyrion."

"That monster will never be Lord Paramount of the Rock." Cersei bitterly spoke. "You should have killed him."

"Uncle Tyrion is useful; he has done more for our family than Uncle Jaime." Anduin continued to write. "In fact, he is coming here tomorrow."

"Why?" Cersei asked, clutching her goblet tighter. Tyrion was far away at the Free Cities. As long as he was far away from her, she didn't care.

"He asked me to fund a project of his. And I am inclined to listen." Anduin smirked. "It is not another whore house, mother. I told him if he wasted my time I would throw him off a cliff."

"He IS a waste of time." Cersei emphasized and scoffed. "Your dwarf of an uncle is a stain on the Lannister name. I don't know why you approve of him and give him such important duties."

When Anduin became active Crown Prince, leader of Small Council, he made Tyrion his diplomatic agent across Westeros. Tyrion acted as the Ambassador of the King, who would travel from Westeros to even Free Cities for business.

Cersei saw how Anduin became close to her stain of a brother. Ever since they were young, the young boy would eagerly toddle to the uncle and ask him for help with a book or writing. Tyrion treated him well enough, Cersei had seen, and soon Anduin saw Tyrion as a mentor and a friend. Even a trustworthy partner; something even Cersei herself was jealous of.

Ever since Anduin was born, she had tried to connect with Anduin so that she could be his main advisor. After all, her husband ignored her so she didn't care about Robert. However, Anduin took heed from those he deemed 'experts' instead of his mother. Separating family matters with business, that is what Tywin noted and appraised. Still, Anduin came to her during his most vulnerable times, when he was filled with doubt about his skills. Cersei loved those moments, when she would comfort him in a way only mothers could.

"I indulge his fancies and he expands the Crownland's trade and politics." Anduin sighed. "And he is capable, unlike some."

"You should have your brother Joffrey take over. He is five and ten and needs to travel and see the world before he rises to his position." Cersei asked too sweetly for Anduin's taste. "Or better, have him manage King's Landing."

"I will give him a position fitting of his skills." Anduin looked up from his paper. "If he does not rise to occasion, then I have no reason to give him anything." He continue to write and his mother suddenly slammed her hand on the table.

"You always favored others over your own family, Anduin." Cersei spoke sharply. "Why? Do you hate your family that much?"

Anduin glared at her and stood to his full height, towering over his mother. "I am the Crown Prince and Future King of the 7 Kingdoms. There are 7 Kingdoms, and there is one of me!" He roared with confidence and Cersei froze. "I make hundreds of decisions everyday that affect the lives of millions! I can't just give a position to anyone I know! I need to trust in their abilities before I consider giving them anything."

Cersei's eyes widened at her eldest son. She only felt the same way when her father was scolding her personally. That towering presence of unrelenting strength.

Anduin may have inherited her looks and Robert's build, but it was Tywin's mind that made him a truly formidable person. Tywin himself came to the Red Keep many times to speak to Anduin about politics and business. The Old Lion did not show it, but even Cersei knew that he was trying to mold Anduin into his mirror image. Anduin was perhaps too strong to be molded, but indeed his political sense has sharpened to a deadly precision. Cersei also knew that Tywin would have preferred Anduin be his own heir if possible; he had the Lannister looks, after all and definitely the mind.

Tywin had Anduin live in Casterly Rock for three years when he was only nine, and according to Cersei's spies and family members alike, Tywin treated Anduin with gentle, yet exacting education. Apparently Anduin absorbed his lessons like a sponge and even helped Tywin managed the Rock's matters in politics and money.

"I swear some of his ideas were foolhardy and ridiculous, but they all worked in the end." Kevan Lannister, her uncle, spoke with undeniable pride.

What was even more baffling was how Tywin held Anduin with very high esteem and pride. The Old Lion was known for his nearly-untouchable expectations and he was rarely impressed. But Anduin met and exceeded almost every one of his expectations.

However, she heard that one thing that Tywin failed to do with Anduin was his ridding of compassion for others. Anduin hated to see people suffer, though he knew that pain was inevitable in this world. When Anduin came back to King's Landing, with a profits from his ventures, he had totally restructured the half-ruined part of the city. He tore down he dragon pits, the Flee Bottom, and other ruins and refurnished them into properly buildings. The poor children he had put into build orphanages and the adults he had put to work in another idea of his. Not only did this increase the revenue of Kingslanding by tenfold, but he garnered the love of the people. Anduin didn't care for the profits; he cared for the smiles for the children he had saved.

To commemorate his own achievements, he had two giant statues, each half size of Hightower itself, of a Golden Lion and Bronze Stag. Underneath the statues was a giant colosseum made for melees. Melees would allow knights and non-knights from abroad to participate and fight for patrons and Lords. The revenue from the colosseum was more than enough to cover expenses. The 'Furious Stag and Roaring Lion' it was aptly named. And it was named the Tenth Wonder of the World.

He also made strict laws not only in Kingslanding, but also in other cities about child labor and treatment. To enforce these laws, he merely sent the Songs of Castlemore with the letters, and everything else was history.

Already Anduin commanded the respect and fear from both Lannister and Baratheon Houses. Unlike Tywin, he was willing to use force personally. Like when Lancel Lannister helped Joffrey hold down a maid to have her raped for having silently laughed at them. Unfortunately for them, the Crown Prince inherited his father's fury. Anduin personally beat the two of them. He gave Joffrey a black eye and beat Lancel to the point where the young boy nearly died. Kevan Lannister, Anduin's great uncle and Lancel's father, had to beg Anduin to stop. Even today, Lancel's face was slightly lopsided and broken, a testament to what happens to those that act dishonorably in front of Anduin. Tywin reprimanded Anduin for attacking a family member so barbarically, but Anduin argued and announced that any Lannister who acts dishonorably will suffer the same fate, for he does not deserve the name Lannister.

He justified it to Tywin. "If they want to be considered nobility, they better act like they are noble in mind and body. If they are not, they are defects of their bloodline and should be removed! Tell me, Lord Grandfather. Are you willing to defend a disease? Or will you cut it out so that the rest can live!?" Anduin said to Tywin with such confidence that Tywin gave a genuine smile, which hadn't happened after his wife died. Anduin was only twelve years old and only came to Tywin's shoulder, but he spoke and roared like a true lion.

After that day, nobody in Lannister family, except Tywin, crossed Anduin's path without stiffening. The Old Lion did not openly smile, but his eyes showed pride at this. He knew that Anduin did not do this barbarity simply out of anger; it was a declaration to all, Lannister or otherwise.

Back to the topic, Anduin's relationship with Joffrey was never pleasant. The younger brother was constantly jealous of the first born, perfect prince who had two things Joffrey always wanted: the Crown and Robert's approval. Cersei saw how resentment between them grew as years went on. On several occasions she tried to mend the gap, but Joffrey didn't even try. The mother in her could only weep as her two eldest sons became bitter enemies.

Anduin's eyes softened and dropped down on his chair. "Perhaps Joffrey needs an opportunity more than a position. A chance to prove himself."

"Y-yes..." Cersei stammered, still recovering from Anduin's shouting. "He is so hungry to get your father's approval."

Sighing, Anduin took another parchment and started writing. "I am sending Joffrey to the Rock. Grandfather will perhaps teach Joffrey a thing or to about governance. Joffrey is perhaps the closest thing Grandfather has to an acceptable heir currently, so it should be fitting."

Cersei smiled, reached out, grabbed Anduin's hand, and kissed it. "Thank you, Anduin."

"Trust me Mother. I take care of my family." Anduin smiled. "But as a King, I cannot prioritize the Royal Family alone. I have to make use of everything and everyone I have."

"Of course. You have become such an adult that I forgot." The Queen Cersei stood up. "You won't regret this, my son."

"It is not in my hands now, Mother. Joffrey is in Grandfather's hands." Anduin reminded and continue to write as his mother left the room.

Anduin continued his work as Cersei closed the door.

Her heart was still thumping from Anduin's outburst, but a sure warmth came to calm it.

* * *

Later that day, Anduin had ravens sent to the Stormlands and the Rock. With Jon Arryn dead, Anduin had to fill that seat. He wondered whom he should bring to the Small Council.

After dinner, he sat down again at his table in his office and pondered.

The obvious choice was his grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister. The already proven Hand of Aerys the Mad King, Tywin would no doubt be the most qualified. And yet, Anduin didn't want to. While he respected his grandfather's authority and mindset, he did not agree with his goals. Tywin did not care about the rest of the 7 Kingdoms, only the Rock and Lannisters. This narrow mindedness threatened everything Anduin had built and he could not allow that.

Then there was his favorite Uncle Tyrion. Tyrion had Tywin's wit and cunning, but lacked severity. No doubt that he would come to have seriousness, but that would take too long. Furthermore his mother would burst Anduin's ears arguing against this.

Finally, there was Stannis Baratheon, Anduin's next favorite uncle. When Anduin became the active Crown Prince, he made Stannis the Lord of Stormlands and brought Renly to Small Council. This appeased Stannis and thus made the newly made lord more loyal to him than to his older brother.

Oh, and there was Ned Stark, but to Anduin that was out of question. The man was too noble and honorable for his own good; he would be torn to shred by backstabbing politics.

Or perhaps...there was a way to get them both...position them in a way so they would protect Anduin's interests while clash with each others'.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Anduin spoke and Myrcella and Tommen entered the room.

"Here are my favorite lions." Anduin chuckled as his two youngest siblings ran and hugged him. They quickly jumped on his lap and they had their daily delightful conversation for the day.

Anduin had a great relationship with his siblings (with the exception of Joffrey, of course). Even though he was busy taking care of the Seven Kingdoms, he always put aside sometime for both Tommen and Myrcella. He had protected them from Joffrey's bullying and acted as their father-figure at times.

"I heard from Father that we are going North!" Myrcella spoke and Anduin nodded.

"Yes, father has planned that. Without my consent." Anduin growled and Tommen put his head on Anduin's chest.

"Are you coming with us?" Tommen asked.

"I have to. A foolish King's order is still a King's order." Anduin tapped his younger brother's nose and Tommen giggled. "So are you excited?"

"Yes, I am!" Tommen literally bounced in his lap. "I want to see the old castle and stuff!"

"Me too, though I hope it is not too cold." Myrcella whispered.

"Don't worry, I will protect both of you from any danger, even cold." Anduin whispered and his siblings cuddled into him. "Now, come. Time for your bed." He lifted the two of them easily and went to their bedrooms, his kingsguard behind him. He put the two siblings to bed and walked out to see his uncle Jaime.

"Handful, aren't they?" Jaime grinned and Anduin grunted. The two Lannisters walked together silently to the gardens. Anduin stared out into the dark sky littered with stars and Jaime stood guard.

'Stars look bright tonight.' Anduin said and Jaime looked at the sky as well.

'They do.' Jaime smirked. 'You know, you are like Rhaegar in a way.'

'Don't tell my father that, or he will have your head.' Anduin said and the two of them shared a small laugh. 'Seriously, don't say it.'

'Maybe I will to get a rise out of him.' Jaime said. He looked at Anduin as the Crown Prince looked at the sky. It was clear that although Anduin was not his son, he definitely had his mother's physical traits. Strong Lannister traits of intellect and looks. And he acted almost nothing like Robert, other than his strong like for combat. Jaime had hated Anduin for his father, but over time, he grew to love his nephew. His nephew loved and protected Myrcella and Tommen and tolerated Joffrey.

He himself wondered if Anduin knew his relationship with his mother. Probably he knew, Anduin probably didn't care, understood, or bother to judge. He was just that kind of person, that kind of king.

'Would you care?' Jaime asked.

'Not really. It would do him some good, though. He would finally get off his arse and do some exercise while chasing you.' Anduin chuckled, but then his face turned solemn.

'Grandfather told me something, and strangely he was too eager.' Anduin frowned as he spoke.

'What? The Hand of the King, position? Robert wants to put the honorable Ned Stark in that place though.' Jaime answered.

'I have my own plans for that and already sent a raven to Winterfell.' Anduin noted. 'But not that, he wants me to force Father to abdicate and take the throne for myself.'

Jaime raised his eyebrow. 'He said that?' Jaime knew that Anduin was now King in all but name and it was only a matter of time before Robert would die from whoring or drinking.

'Word for word. Grandfather is getting desperate. He wants to put himself as Hand, put you as heir, and consolidate Lannister power to the throne.' Anduin looked at Jaime. 'I can only imagine what he also planned.'

'You already have an idea.' Jaime asked and Anduin nodded.

'He wants to create a 'Royal Army.' He commented and Jaime's eyes widened. 'It is obvious. Lannisters are the richest, but you can't eat gold, or fight with it. To effectively use it, you have to spend it that much wisely. And the gold mines are not infinite. So you invest it in either army or food.'

Jaime continued to listen to his nephew. 'And he wants me to organize and lead it as King. An army that responds only to the King will have other implications.'

'But you have to feed and arm the army, continually.' Jaime argued. 'And who would be in the army?'

'Surely the first years will be somewhat expensive, as we will have to pull it from our own pockets. But with the Royal Army present, the need for individual armies will become lesser and in the end, there will only be one army, under one leader and under one purpose.' -Anduin argued. 'At least that is what I think anyway. It is logical. Lannister would thus control the money and the army. The feeding would come from others instead.'

Jaime was amazed at Anduin's ability to see through the Old Lion's plans. Then again, the boy-no-man, was raised by the Lion and by what he heard, absorbed nearly everything like a dry sponge.

'Of course, the organization will be more difficult. I would have to pull the commoners with no great love for their country, train them to brutal shape, and then use them. The entire training alone would be about 2 years non-stop with 4 million gold in total.' Anduin groaned. 'And I just started to make decent profits.'

* * *

 **Varys POV**

The Spider tapped his smooth hands in his room, or lair, the prince labeled at one point. For many years, he was secretly a Targaryen loyalist, after seeing the disaster Robert Baratheon turned out to be. He and several merchant lords of Essos had then planned to put back the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne. But he slowly changed his mind after seeing Anduin.

The Crown Prince was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to Westeros, especially after the Targaryen War and his father. He had the mind of the most cunning lannister and body of a Baratheon, not to exaggerate, and he had no doubt that the prince would only become greater as he grew more.

Ever since he returned from Casterly Rock, his mind sharpened to fine precision by his grandfather, Anduin had taken Kingslanding by storm, no pun intended. He refurnished Kingslanding to greater heights than it ever was and removed the Crown's debt with his business ventures.

His business with Littlefinger was however his most favorite. When Anduin first entered the Small Council, he learned of the Crown's Debt and secretly worked with Varys (he somehow knew that the Spider did not steal the money, though he did take a risk). After a lengthy observation and investigation, The two of them found out that Baelish was borrowing more money than necessary and investing them in his own business ventures.

And the way they confronted Baelish was perhaps the most fun the Eunuch ever had in his life.

 _Flashback_

Anduin sat at down at the dinner table with Varys at his side. He was eating the cut up steak and potatoes while Varys had a cup of wine.

'Sorry I am late, my lords.' Baelish arrived and gave them a mock smile. 'I had to finish a little business.'

'No worries." Anduin put a piece of meat in his mouth. 'Please sit. Can I interest you with some dinner?'

'How generous of you, my prince.' Baelish sat across from Anduin. 'Yes please.' Anduin nodded to the servant and the servant gave Baelish a plate with a lid. Baelish lifted the lid, but instead of food, he got something else.

'My prince, I am afraid I got the wrong plate.' Baelish looked at the prince, who was smiling. He turned to Varys, who was showing his mocking smile as well.

'No, it is now. Please.' Anduin pointed his fork to the paper. 'Open them and eat.' He turned back to his food while Baelish looked at a small pile of rolled paper tied with strings. He opened one of them and his face paled.

'I was surprised that the amount you invested in your wine and brothels equaled the difference of the amount of money you borrowed and the the amount that was actually needed.' Anduin drank a cup of water. 'Huge amount. I wondered why you were so good with investments. Now I see.' He clapped his hands.

There were several steps and Baelish turned around. In the shadows were the Kingsguard, who guarded all the doors, including Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime, who stood behind Anduin. Jaime shook his head with mocking disappointment while Barristan glared at him.

'Care to explain?' Anduin asked.

'My prince.' Baelish spoke, trying to reduce the stammer. 'I was merely thinking of the Crown's best interests by investing the money into profitable ventures so that we could pay off the debt.'

'Then you should have looked for the cheapest ways to spend money.' Anduin noted. ' If you look at the other scroll, you should know that you ordered the most expensive. Always.' Anduin scooped up his potatoes and ate them 'Some Coin Master you turned out to be.'

Baelish gulped silently, though his pale face made Varys almost grin with glee.

'You sure covered your tracks well. It took Lord Varys over several moons and it took several of...other loans to confirm.' Anduin grinned. 'Lord Varys? Anything to add?'

'Nothing you haven't said, my prince.' Varis gave an effeminate laugh, making Baelish red with anger. 'Why wonder what should be done?'

Anduin looked at Barristan and nodded. The Lord Commander tapped his sword hilt to the ground and the Kingsguard pulled out their swords. Baelish's eyes darted for any place to run. It gave Anduin and Varys great pleasure to make it squirm.

'Wait.' Anduin raised his hand and the Kingsguard sheathed their blades. 'Lord Varys, I asked you before how much is Lord Baelish's entire investment worth.'

'Indeed, my Prince.' Varys took a piece of paper from his sleeve and gave it to Anduin. The 14 year old prince looked at it and smirked. 'I am willing to make a deal with you, Littlefinger.'

'Y-Yes my prince.' Baelish nervously stated.

'If you pay off the entire Crown's debt to the Iron Bank and the Lannisters, I am willing to let you live.' Anduin stated.

'But...that is 4 million dragons!' Baelish stood up in outrage, but Barristan cleared his throat and the shrewd man sat down.

'I know. And you entire investment is half of that. But as you are the Master of Coin...I know you can pull more than your weight.' The Crown Prince grinned.

Baelish snarled and growled.

'Oh, and I already told my grandfather about this...so you try to bolt and get out, and I will merely confiscate everything and sell it anyway, with you being hunted to the end of your life.' Anduin finished eating and wiped his mouth. 'But I am willing to let you live and let you remain as the Master of Coin so that you may rebuild your reputation and remain being useful.'

Baelish was about to argue, but Anduin lifted his finger. 'Oh, and you will not be given a swift death if you run. Lord Tywin wishes to set an example if you do. I suppose that tale would be called the _Last Song of the Hummingbird_ '

Littlefinger's shoulders slumped. 'I surrender to your conditions.'

Anduin looked back and grinned at his uncle, who patted his shoulder. Barristan himself gave a small smile.

 _Flashback End_

Prince Anduin was a peculiar prince. He was much like Prince Rhaegar than King Robert or Tywin in that he cared for the Kingdom as a whole rather than one specific family or himself. He was also very kind and compassionate to others, with the exception of Joffrey and other arrogant people.

But unlike Rhaegar, Anduin possessed a ruthless side not unlike that of his grandfather Tywin. Lannister cunning, the Kingslayer commented. And he had the Baratheon mentality of never giving up and determination to succeed.

In other words, he was basically the King Westeros currently needed.

Varys wondered what he should do. A part of him still wanted to return the Targaryens to the throne in hopes of a better future, but he saw how the current prince was already paving the wave to that future.

Then he realized how he could accomplished both. The Spider grinned and even pulled himself a goblet of wine for his idea.

* * *

 _Next Morning in the Prince's room_

Anduin started off his day with an intensive physical training he learned while traveling to Essos once with his uncle. He saw the gladiators training inhumanely just for the pleasure of the bloodthirsty crowd, and a part of him was inspired by that.

Lifting heavy objects such as logs and metal bars in certain positions, climbing rope, doing squats, and all that. These types of training were rarely seen in Westeros, but Anduin used this training to develop his body to its current physical form. He still had some places to grow, but he was getting stronger everyday, thanks to his training.

'My Prince.' Anduin turned and saw Varys skulking out of the shadows.

'Varys. I didn't summon you.' Anduin wiped off the sweat from his brow with a towel. 'What do you want?'

'About the future of the Seven Kingdoms, my prince.' The bald eunuch bowed. 'I apologize for bothering you so early. But I had an idea about the Targaryen children.'

The Prince looked at his advisor with an amused expression. 'How so?' He spoke as he sat down on a nearby chair

'I have heard that Ilylio Mopatis still has the Targaryen children with him. The marriage arrangement has not yet been completed. With your permission, I would like to bring them here.' Varys bowed his head and Anduin frowned.

'Bring the two last Targaryens to Westeros...to kill them, Varys?' Anduin raised an eyebrow. 'Tell me what is going on in that web of yours.'

'One of them, Viserys will have to die, of course. But the girl...Daenarys...I believe that she would make a perfect bride for you.' Varys remained bowed and Anduin said nothing.

'You are currently the true ruler of Westeros, my prince. But your father still holds the crown. And your father, unfortunately, is hated by more people that he would like to admit.' Varys explained while Anduin listened. 'That is primarily because he won the war against the Targaryens. You of all people know that there still are Targaryen Loyalists in Westeros.'

'And you are among them.' Anduin added and Varys fell silent. 'How long, Varys? Since the beginning?' Anduin was extremely dangerous, not only for his fighting abilities, but his intelligence. He always suspected that Varys had a hidden agenda, and tried to find what he really wanted from the Game of Thrones. Vary's offer gave him what he wanted, and Varys fell for it. One word from the prince and Varys, with all of his plans, could be destroyed. Varys knew that he had to play his card more wisely than he had ever before.

Then Anduin gave a gentle laugh to disperse the tension. 'Don't worry. I am not surprised that you are. After all...my father isn't exactly a good king.' He stood up from his chair. 'You are a spider...that wants its web intact no matter who is leading the kingdoms. I knew that the moment I first met you.'

'My prince, you are too kind.' Varys put his two hands in front of him and held them together. 'You should know that if you marry her, you would put all of the loyalists down.'

'That is if I marry her and everything else goes right.' Anduin answered. 'Have you taken into account that this Targaryen girl may actually hate us, especially with her brother telling her the horrors of Baratheon and Lannister? Or about the fact that the non-Loyalists look at Targaryens are the tyrants they became in the end? That the current King still hates them with passion?'

'Of course, my prince.' Varys spoke. 'But you can solve all of them. Grant the Targaryen girl a pardon, charm her by telling her what really happened in the war, and marry her. As for the King Robert, his opinions would not matter much once you become King.'

Anduin frowned. 'You speak too freely, advisor.' He spoke dangerously and Varys bowed his head. 'But you make decent points and for that, you will keep your head for time being. But the next time you speak as such, your tongue will be the next to leave your body.'

'Understood, my prince.' Varys said with a mental breath of relief.

'You are also forgetting another thing.' Anduin lifted a finger. 'That girl is not the only girl to consider as my future Queen.'

'You have ideas, my prince?' Varys asked as Anduin stood up.

'That will come up with the Small Council.' The Crown Prince spoke. 'Now leave me.'

* * *

 _Small Council Chamber_

Anduin sat at the head with his small council. The only difference this time was that his mother and her two brothers were at the table as well.

'I am currently considering my future Queen.' Anduin declared and he definitely had everyone's attention. 'I suppose all of you have worthy candidates?'

'My nephew.' Tyrion, who sat to his left, smacked his shoulder. 'I should have known that you grew in more ways than one since I saw you.'

'Some ways, Uncle.' Anduin answered with a brief smile. 'Back to the point. Thoughts?'

'One of them could be Margaery from House Tyrell.' Pycelle wheezed. 'She would make an excellent Queen.'

'I beg to differ.' Cersei snapped and the aging Maester shrunk in his seat. The current Queen looked to his son. 'Anduin, why all of a sudden are you thinking about marriage?'

 _Is she scared that she will lose her station as Queen?_ Anduin thought before answering her. 'Simple, Mother. As the Crown Prince, I will have to marry and have heirs. I am 18 and therefore eligible for my full station and authority. I am merely thinking about my future.'

'An excellent idea!' Everybody turned to a roaring Robert Baratheon entering the Small Council. Everyone, including Anduin, stood up to greet the fat king. 'And I have a perfect girl for you.'

'Who, your grace?' Anduin asked.

'Why, Ned Stark's eldest daughter, whatever her name is!' Robert laughed as he walked to Anduin and smacked his back hard. 'You need a Northern girl, Anduin. A strong northern girl!'

'A Northerner!?' Cersei barked. 'There is no way a northerner could be fit to be the Queen of Westeros!' She spoke and Robert turned to her growling.

'Don't you question your king, woman!' Robert spoke, but Anduin put a hand on his father's shoulder.

'Father, you make a good point.' Anduin said and now everybody looked at him.

'What?' Cersei stuttered, not able to believe that Anduin was supporting her fool of a husband.

Her son began to walk around the council chamber. 'One of the main reasons the Seven Kingdoms held was because the Starks stood by the Baratheons. Sure the Lannisters supported, but it was the Northern steel and loyalty that rallied others to the Baratheon banner during the previous war. Marrying Sansa Stark would further cement that loyalty.'

Robert nodded. 'Absolutely. I knew that you were born with a bright head on her shoulders!'

'But there are other candidates as well.' Anduin spoke. 'As Maester Pycelle mentioned, Margaery Tyrell would make an exception queen. A scheming one, yes. Then there is Arianne Martell. Marrying her would lessen the tensions between the Crown and the Martells.' Anduin listed. 'And some others beyond the Narrow Sea.'

'Beyond the Narrow sea?' Robert asked. 'Who were you thinking of, boy?'

'Just some.' Anduin smirked. 'But the truth of the matter is...I know none of them. Therefore I cannot trust them to bear and raise my heirs effectively. So why don't we...have a tournament?'

'A tournament?' Tyrion smirked. 'With you as the prize, nephew?'

'Something like that. A tournament where the ladies would compete for the place of the future Queen. The Queen of Westeros must not only be intelligent, loyal, but also strong of mind and body. That is the ideal queen. This contest will allow me to choose the best of them.' Anduin sat back in his chair. 'Varys.' He ordered and the eunuch bowed slightly.'Send invitations to all of the unmarried noble ladies in Westeros. Inform them of this contest...I am sure that they will be more than willing to participate to become the Queen of Westeros.'

Robert laughed and smacked his son's back again. 'Now that will be the best thing in decades!'

Varys smiled. He knew that Anduin just gave him the approval for his earlier proposal. 'I shall at once, my prince.' He left the small council chamber as quickly as he could.

'I have a vision not only for Westeros...but for this entire world.' Anduin leaned back in his chair. 'And for my vision to become reality, I need power and those who are capable of wielding it. This is only the beginning.'

* * *

'Quite the idea of introducing your plan, Anduin.' Tyrion spoke as he and Anduin played Cyvasse. 'Is it finally time?'

'It is.' Anduin moved Heavy Horse to take Tyrion's Trebuchet. 'For years I have carefully gathering as much financial and political power as I can. It is finally time to go with my vision.'

'Still, your vision is very grand.' Tyrion moved his Dragon back. 'I still have hard time discerning it because you won't tell me everything.'

'You know more about it than anybody, uncle.' The prince moved his spearmen. 'And you are the only one who is aware of my vision. So how is the diplomatic mission going?'

'Very well.' Tyrion placed in front of Anduin a small sack. 'These plant can grow anywhere and very rapidly.'

Anduin opened the sack and held its contents, small black seeds. 'We will need these for the coming winter. The Starks tell the truth. The Winter is Coming. And I will not sit by wait for that Winter to wash over us.' He placed the sack to the side. 'What about the nobles in Essos?'

'Not much different from those here.' Tyrion sighed as he fiddled with his King. 'Heads stuck up so far up their asses I am surprised they can breathe.'

'Then they will have to be eliminated, just as I planned.' Anduin spoke.

'And what is your plan, my son?' They turned and Cersei was walking toward them. 'What does the future King plan for?'

'Secrets, my dear sister. Secrets.' Tyrion smirked and Cersei glared at him.

'Get some wine.' She ordered and her brother, still smirking, walked away to get some wine. Cersei took Tyrion's seat and looked at Anduin. 'Anduin?'

'Yes, mother?' Anduin looked at her.

'What is it that you can tell your uncle and not me?' Cersei asked with pleading eyes. 'Have I not earned your trust? Do you distrust me so?'

Anduin shook his head. 'My vision...is...dangerous, mother. Very dangerous. That is why I can tell a part of it to Uncle Tyrion.'

'Just what is it about, my son?' She reached out and held Anduin's hand. 'Tell me.'

Anduin looked at her straight in the eye and spoke two words. 'World domination.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the support that you guys have given me! I was actually nervous about writing my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction, but you guys have given me the strength to continue on!

I will be making a poll about who Anduin should be with.

Anduin X Sansa

Anduin X Daenarys

Anduin X Arianne Martell

Anduin X Margaery

Anduin X Arya

Anduin X Other

If you choose 'Other' than please pmsg me about who I should make Anduin's pairing with.

And if you think Anduin is going to have it easy...well you are in for a surprise. Even a guy of Anduin's level will have difficulty wrestling with his vision and reality.

* * *

 _Dorne, Sunspear_

Prince Doran raised his eyebrow at the letter in front of him. A direct invitation from the Crown Prince Anduin for his daughter Arianne Martell.

 _Dear Princess Arianne Martell_

 _My name is Anduin Baratheon, the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and your admirer from a far._

 _It has come to my knowledge that you have just reached 20 years of age and unmarried. Thus I have written to invite you to a special gathering of mine._

 _I have recently decided to choose a bride as the mother to my children and heirs. But in all honesty I know nothing of the noble ladies in my realm. As my queen is to be someone I know and trust, I decided to gather all the unmarried noble ladies in the Seven Kingdoms._

 _Be assured I am not my father and thus I am not creating a harem or an orgy. I merely wish to pick and choose the most qualified woman to rule the Seven Kingdoms and more with me. Yes. With me. The King needs a worthy second-in-command to rule all of Westeros. That second-in-command cannot be the Hand of the King, but the Queen._

 _Please accept my invitation and come to King's Landing. You may bring ten guards with you for security purposes of course. Should I choose you to be my queen, I wish to mend the differences and wash the bad blood between the Baratheons and the Martells._

 _I know of the carnage the Lannisters have done to Elia Martell and her children, and the justice your family wants to have. I can grant you that Justice, in the form of Gregor Clegane and Amory Lynch, should you accept my invitation._

 _I shall await you at King's Landing._

 _Sincerely, Anduin Baratheon, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms._

Doran frowned as he read the letter over and over again. He had heard of Anduin before. The prodigy prince who nearly singlehandedly rebuilt the Crownlands from debt. His skill with politics and economy were said to be without equal in Crownlands. And one other thing, his nobility and compassion that was very rare for kings.

 _So he wishes to bring the Dorne back into the fold_? Doran thought. He read the last part once again. Justice in the form of Gregor Clegane and Amory Lynch. The two names that made Doran clench his fingers despite his gout and pain. So Anduin would just give them to the Martells if Arianne accepted his invitation? He had to see that with his own eyes.

"Send for Arianne here." He ordered one of his servants and a few minutes later, the vision that was Arianne Martell entered his study. A rather short, but voluptuous and sensual woman, Arianne Martell was indeed one of the most beautiful women in all of Dorne. His eldest child, Arianne was really nothing like him, but more like his estranged wife. Arianne, befitting a Dorne woman, was very passionate, having had her maidenhead taken when she was only 14. She would experiment with men and women and many at once to experiment. But Arianne was no whore. She bedded to gain power. To grasp power. To control with power, and sex if need be.

 _I do wonder if the prince understands Arianne's habits_. Doran thought as his daughter floated to her seat in front of him.

"Father." Arianne smiled. "You summoned me?"

"Read the letter in front of you." Doran stated without moving to save himself the pain of moving. Arianne picked up the letter and read for a moment, and smiled.

"So the Stag Prince wants a worthy Queen?" The sensual Princess smiled. "And he has invited me."

"You are not the only one." Doran reminded his daughter. "He has invited all noble ladies in the realm to choose his queen. And from what I have heard...he is definitely not his father."

"I should hope not." Arianne noted. "Robert the Childslayer. Even I would not bed him to gain power."

"This...Prince...I have heard that he is a prodigy. At age 13, he took control of the Small Council and has since effectively ruled the Seven Kingdoms in all but name only. He has rebuilt King's Landing and have become one of the most powerful men in Westeros without anybody's help. He is smart, Arianne. Too smart to be tricked or seduced."

"That is what all men think, Father." Arianne leaned on her back. "I can wrap this prince around my finger."

"Do not underestimate him, Arianne." Doran sharply stated and Arianne sat properly. "I am sure that during his rule, many have tried to seduce him. Yet they all failed, Arianne. He is not some virgin boy you seduce just for the pleasure."

Arianne bowed her head. "Understood, Father."

"Still, your carnal attributes do place you ahead of the others." Doran commented. "Read the end of the letter again."

Arianne did so and she nodded. "Justice?"

"He is willing to concede and admit to the wrongs done to my sister. He may be playing us, but this is a perfect way to test his integrity and worth." Doran continued. "You will abstain from carnal pleasure until we reach King's Landing. Once we get there, we will see our competition, and you will have to outdo all the women at any cost."

"Yes, father." Arianne gave a smiled. She now wanted to meet this mysterious prince. He invited her, but she would be the one to judge whether he was worthy of having her body and soul.

* * *

 _Highgarden, Reach_

The Queen of Thorns was rarely surprised. Olenna Tyrell was reaching the age where people are little more than statues or mumbling madmen. But she kept her mind sharp and entertained with her little plans and schemes. She thought she did everything alive possible to keep her entertained, until she read the read from Crown Prince Anduin.

She remembered the Crown Prince once when the boy was in Highgarden about 6 years ago. The feared Lord Tywin and her oaf of a son Mace Tyrell were negotiating new trade treaties than from what she heard was a little boy's idea. The Tyrells and Lannisters were rivals in terms of wealth and resources, their rivalry leading back to the days of Baelor the Blessed's rule. They hardly interacted because most of their interactions led to a silent dispute or even a skirmish. Thus it was rare for Tywin to send a message about trade negotiations.

 **Flashback 6 Years Ago**

 _Tywin had arrived with a little boy next to him at the table. On the other end was herself, Mace, and her daughter-in-law Aleria Hightower. Olenna remembered the boy. Dark brown hair with slightly golden tint at certain light. Blue eyes as sharp as a blade. A handsome face for a boy. He was standing next to Tywin as the Old Lion was sitting down._

 _"Let us get to business." Tywin stated. "Here are the new trade proposals I have made." He gave the papers to a chamberlain, who took the papers to the Tyrell end of the table. "You can see that this creates very profitable venture on both sides."_

 _"Pardon me." Mace spoke like a common dufus he was and Olenna sighed. "But what is that boy doing here? This is a matter between Lords, boy!"_

 _The boy bowed his head. "I apologize for not introducing myself, Lord Mace. I am Anduin Lannister Baratheon, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms."_

 _Mace did a double-take while Olenna chuckled. "I do apologize for my son's behavior my prince. But he does have a point. Even a prince such as yourself should not interfere with this matter."_

 _"Considering that this proposal was my idea, I believe that I am more than qualified to be here." Anduin spoke and the Tyrell's fell silent again. "This trade proposal reopens the trade routes that connected the Reach, the Westernlands, and the Riverlands. These trade routes were, as you know, blocked due to the previous war. I believe that these trade routes should open again for the goods to flow in and out of Westeros."_

 _Mace looked to Olenna, who looked amused. "I must say this is quite a proposal, my Prince." She looked at the papers and passed them to Aleria._

 _"The numbers seem to favor the Lannister's side." Aleria looked up at the Lannisters. "You consider this a fair trade?"_

 _"Considering the trade routes have to be rebuilt and managed from bandits by Lannister Coin, I believe it is more than fair." Anduin spoke. Olenna just realized that Tywin was staying silent as Anduin did all the talking, just as a teacher would look at a student._

 _"And because the trade routes would be built by Lannister Coin, they would be owned by Lannisters? Am I right?" Olenna found a loop hole and tried to catch the prince off guard, but Anduin remained calm._

 _"That will be the case unless the Tyrells are willing to pitch in." Anduin took out another paper to the chamberlain. "This new document hold newly revised numbers on the condition Tyrells put in half of the maintenance and guards."_

 _Olenna looked at the paper and passed them to Aleria again. The two ladies looked at each other and nodded._

 _"And may I ask who will be doing neutral party that keeps both parties honest?" Olenna asked._

 _"The Crown." Anduin answered. "The Crown does have something to gain from this proposal, though that is a long-term profit. I have already made arrangements with the Small Council and they have accepted if the Tyrells accept."_

 _"Very well. This is acceptable." Olenna spoke._

 _"Excellent." Anduin smiled. "Then the trade routes will be established as soon as the treaty is signed."_

 _After all the signing and shaking of hands, Olenna invited the Lannisters to a party in the prized gardens of Highgarden. There was food and wine to be shared and enjoyed. Tywin of course sat in the corner with his own men, enjoying very little. Anduin on the other hand was conversing with other Lords and Ladies. A boy of only 12 years...conversing politics with Lords and Ladies. That made Olenna's day._

 _"My prince." Anduin turned and saw Olenna Tyrell. "I apologize, but can we share a few words?"_

 _"Please." Anduin spoke and held out his arm. The elderly Tyrell took his arm and they strolled out to a more quiet place of the gardens. Olenna saw the guards walking behind her and shook her head in amusement._

 _"Lord Tywin keeps you close, Prince Anduin." Olenna commented and Anduin sighed._

 _"A price for everything, I suppose." Anduin commented._

 _"Indeed. So my prince, what inspired you to make a trade treaty?" The Queen of Thorns asked._

 _Anduin cleared his throat. "Disunion. My tutelage under Lord Tywin has showed me the state of disunion within the Seven Kingdoms. Seven Kingdoms with Seven High Lords. Each with an army their own purpose. That told me that my father, the King, really has no real power at all."_

 _"So you did this to gain power?" Olenna raised an eyebrow?_

 _"Obviously. Each of us does what we do to gain power." Anduin looked at her. "What makes us different is what we do with that power. Do we hoard it? Or use it effectively? I merely choose to use power effectively."_

 _"As a Crown Prince should." Olenna teased._

 _"But that is not all." Anduin said, surprising the elderly woman once more. "Westeros...no...this entire world is pulling itself apart because we are so different. I seek to bridge those differences and bring them all to a single rule. And for that, I need power. Absolute Power."_

 _Anduin turned to the Queen of Thorns. "This trade treaty...is only a means to an end. An end that I am planning."_

 _"And what is that plan, if I may ask?" Olenna was now more interested than ever. This boy had dreams. Grand dreams. If another person was talking, she would have laughed them off Highgarden. But something in the boy made her believe in him._

 _"All is one, and One is All." Anduin answered, bowed, and left, leaving Olenna silent and stupefied. The Tyrell saw the Prince leave with his guards and smiled._

 _"Did you hear all that, Margaery?" She asked and her granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell revealed herself from behind a rose bush. A child of 11 years, Margaery was already a pretty girl, but she has yet to blossom into a golden flower._

 _"Yes, Grandmother." Margaery excitedly spoke._

 _"So what do you think of him?" Olenna asked and saw her granddaughter giggle._

 _"When he spoke, it was as if Aegon the Conqueror was talking." Margaery answered. "As if he was dreaming of something big." She motioned with her arms._

 _"Yes...but is there something different about him?" Olenna asked again and her granddaughter thought for a bit._

 _"He sees the whole world. but why?"_

 _"I don't know child." Olenna patted her granddaughter's head. "But I would like to know myself."_

 **Flashback End**

Olenna remembered that event as if that was yesterday. Ever since, she was keeping an eye on Prince Anduin, on what he did. Every news she received about him was about his success with rebuilding King's Landing, taking over Small Council, building a new trading fleet.

She had often wanted another chance to meet the prince, but he was too busy and she was getting older and more weary of travel. But with the letter in front of her, she knew that Margaery had to grasp this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Her granddaughter in front of her smiled from ear to ear. "So, grandmother?"

"Of course we are going." Olenna smiled back. "If the prince wants a Queen, we Tyrells shall give him one. But remember, little flower. He is calling for other ladies in the Kingdoms as well. He wants to choose the most worthy one. You must be the one he chooses."

"I know, Grandmother." Margaery hurried out of her room to pack while Olenna pondered.

 _I suppose that the Martells are sending their lusty princess to seduce him. That means we have to seduce him first._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Anduin's POV**

Anduin was riding his horse next to his father in the Royal Host. A month of trekking to the North was starting to make Anduin restless. He was constantly using letters to act to the Small Council. Just in case, he had Stannis come and temporarily be the Hand so that nobody had funny ideas. He also heard that his grandfather Tywin arrived to try to take charge, but Anduin made sure that he was on top of things through Stannis. The two man distrusted each other and Anduin made good use of that.

Before the Host had left, he had met with Tyrion again. After a warm greet and drink, Tyrion informed him of a project in Pentos. A mercantile group that would spread Westeros' goods more thoroughly within the 9 cities. In exchange for the investment, the Crown would get 25% of the profits, so Anduin agreed.

Other than that, the month was boring. Joffrey was complaining all day and night until Anduin threatened his younger brother to throw him out of his wheelhouse. His mother gave him a scolding remark, but Anduin brushed it off.

"You are going to love it there." His thoughts were broken by the King. "It is so...raw. So fresh. Nothing like it."

"I assume you are talking about Winterfell, not the women of the North?" Anduin joked and Robert roared with laughter.

"Both, actually." The fat king remarked. "But in all honesty, Winterfell is a good, honest place. A harsh place that well pull away any dishonesty from flesh. I envied Ned when I visited him."

 _More like he was looking at Lyanna Stark._ Anduin thought to himself. He knew well of the Stark woman for whom his father went to war for. The woman that made his mother's life miserable.

Anduin himself wondered what Lyanna Stark was like. He had asked people around him and got differing opinions. His mother downright called her a northern whore and Uncle Jaime pretty much agreed. He took in the late Hand Jon Arryn's opinion to be the most accurate. A passionate woman who liked to hunt and fight. That sounded like a woman his father would like.

"Ah...but you will love it. Plenty of wild animals to hunt and drink and fuck. I might even find for you a wife there." Robert said happily.

"A wife?" Anduin asked. "Lord Stark has two daughters, Sansa and Arya. Planning on marrying me to one of them? I already told you of my plan"

"Aye. Let me tell you something. A Stark woman is a good woman. Don't let anybody else tell you." Robert responded. "They live in the cold, but their hearts are made of fire."

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes and then saw a castle in the horizon. "Is that it?"

"Aye, yes! But at the rate we are going, we will be over hundred." Robert looked at the host disdainfully and Anduin decided to humor his old man.

"Care for a race, father? Unless you are feeling a bit too old?" Anduin smirked and Robert playfully glared.

"Oh You are on, young stag." Robert turned to his Kingsguard. "Trant. Barristan. You take care of these slowpokes!" He roared and the kingsguard nodded.

The Crown Prince and the King burst towards Winterfell, racing. They both laughed in the winds as they arrived at the gate. "The damn king and his son has arrived. Open the damn up!" He roared and the gate opened. The two of them rode merrily through the gate and was greeted by the household.

Anduin got off his horse as Robert needed slight help with his displacement. He walked to what Anduin assumed was the Stark family, who bowed.

A grim lot, Anduin thought in his head.

"You got fat." Robert said and Anduin rolled his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Lord Stark, a wary, worn man with shaggy hair and short beard, and the King laughed heartily and hugged. Anduin looked closely and Lord Stark was a head shorter than his father, but still lean.

"Damn it, Ned. Twelve years, where the hell you have been." Robert spoke.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Eddard Stark spoke.

"Aye. My first son is here with me, but the rest of them will take 100 years to come here." Robert barked. "Come here, Anduin." He motioned to his son, who walked forward.

* * *

 **Eddard POV**

He saw the Crown Prince, and soon saw why Robert regarded his son with pride. Anduin was tall, maybe only slightly smaller than Robert (difference was small, if nothing.) He had a muscular build, yet slimmer. His hair was dark brown, mostly dark with a shade of gold. His face was sharp like a Lannister but strong like a Baratheon, with Robert's eyes.

There was no doubt in Eddard's eyes that he was a Lannister judging from his dark blonde hair and cheek bones, but he had extremely strong Baratheon features, such as blue yes and strong jawline.

His eyes...oh he could see that those hardened eyes. Something similar he saw in his own father Rickard and his older brother Brandon. Eyes of a leader.

"Honor, Lord Stark." Anduin spoke in a slightly deep voice, belying his youth, and held out his hand. Ned shook his hand, feeling the strength of the youth.

"Welcome to Winterfell, your grace." He spoke and Anduin turned to Catelyn, a beautiful woman with red head. Catelyn bowed, but Anduin held her hand up and kissed it.

"Pleasure to see you, Lady Stark." Anduin nodded his head slightly and Catelyn smiled.

"Yes , my prince." Catelyn spoke. While Robert looked at the Stark children, Anduin looked around Winterfell with great interest and awe. Eddard recognized this and frowned. _He acts as Robert had when he first came to Winterfell. And he also fell in love with Lyanna_. Eddard quickly turned to his youngest daughter Arya. He silently hoped that the Crown Prince did not repeat history and fall in love with Arya.

Slowly the rest of the Royal Host arrived, including the Kingsguard and the Wheelhouse. Anduin went to the Wheelhouse and helped his mother and siblings off.

 _So he does care for them greatly. Rumors of his compassion are not far misplaced._ Ned thought.

"Come, Ned. I want to pay my respects." Robert spoke to Ned. But the Queen tried to stop her husband, though the King brushed her comment off about being too tired.

"Father." Anduin interjected and everybody looked at him. "It has been month and everybody is tired. You should pay your respects when everybody is rested and content." Ned saw Robert frown, but nodded.

"You have a point, my boy." Robert spoke and walked into the main hall with Eddard.

"Since when do you concede to your son?" Eddard asked and Robert grunted.

"Ever since he became his own man." The Fat King said. "I tell you. Ned. He has been a better man than I have ever been since he was only 13 years old. He will make an excellent King."

Ned agreed with Robert. "He has that air about him."

"I swear, Ned. He is my pride and joy." Robert roared.

"You heard that you are either born with greatness, given greatness, or achieve greatness?" Robert noted. "Well, this boy is all three of them I tell you.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, Anduin proceeded to look around Winterfell, its towers and walls. He was enjoying it until he heard Joffrey complaining.

"This place is nothing compared to King's Landing." The blond prince yelled much to the annoyance of Northerners around him. "This place is more like a stable than a castle."

The Stark siblings were getting more and more annoyed at the prince's complaints, but couldn't do anything.

"That is enough!" A commanding order from the Crown Prince silenced Joffrey. "We are guests here, Joffrey. Mind your tongue."

"You mind your tongue!" Joffrey yelled. "I am a Prince and I am allowed to say what I want!" He sneered, but quickly quivered as Anduin walked closer with a glare. Joffrey may have been tall for his age, but he only reached Anduin's shoulder at best now. The towering elder brother looked down at his younger sibling while others watched him.

"Joffrey, what do you know of the North?" Anduin asked and Joffrey blinked.

"What?"

"Its customs. Religion, the Houses and Lords. Its history...do you know anything about it?" Anduin asked again and his younger brother's face reddened. "Only a fool speaks before he knows and thinks. Until you can answer my question, I forbid you from talking negatively about the North."

"Brother!" Joffrey responded, but was quickly silenced under Anduin's glare.

"Am I understood?" Anduin repeated calmly and Joffrey reluctantly nodded, his face looking down.

"If Lord Tywin were here, he would have disciplined you more severely than I would have. You have only a few days before you leave for Casterly Rock. I suggest you go prepare." Anduin pointed and Joffrey, before giving him a glare of loathing and hatred, walked away.

"Anduin, was that really necessary?" Cersei walked to her son. "I know scolding is one thing. But to do so publicly?" She snapped.

"Joffrey needs to understand humility." Anduin answered. "Do you think he will learn if he is not humbled?"

"No...but still..." Cersei argued.

"Mother, that boy is nearly 13. You ask me to give him an opportunity, but it is also up to him to make an opportunity for himself." Anduin's tone held finality.

Cersei was about to retort, but Jaime held her shoulder, shaking his head. Cersei nodded grimly and walked away with her brother.

"My Prince." He turned and saw a boy close to his age with slightly red and dark hair and grey eyes. "I am Robb Stark."

"Good to meet you, Robb." Anduin offered a hand and Robb shook it. "I apologize for my younger brother. He was unfortunately spoiled by my mother."

"I see." Robb was surprised that the Crown Prince apologized. He thought a royal would not have given a shit for what he or she said. "Allow me to escort you around Winterfell."

"Please do." Anduin nodded and the Stark and Baratheon pair walked around the castle. Robb told the history of Winterfell as best as he could and Anduin nodded and listened. They began to talk to each other about themselves and what they did.

"I am merely waiting to become Lord of Winterfell." Robb admitted. "I don't really have a plan, you see."

"A future lord should always have a plan." Anduin suggested. "For example, I have heard that the North no longer has a fishing fleet?"

Robb was amazed Anduin knew so much, but quickly recovered. "That is true, my prince. my ancestor, Brandon Stark, burned the ships after his father never returned from a voyage."

Anduin nodded. "You can suggest to Lord Stark about reestablishing a fishing fleet for the oncoming winter. With the winter coming I believe the game in the land will grow scarce."

The heir of winterfell nodded slowly, amazed by Anduin's deductions. "But why me? You can suggest to Lord Stark yourself."

"I can...but I would be overcrossing my boundaries. I am a guest, Robb. I am welcome here, but my opinions and beliefs are not always welcome. You on the other hand are of the north. Your father trusts you more than he does me." Anduin put his hand on Robb's shoulder. "Nobody really says it, but the real reason my father's rule remained stable was because of your father's loyalty to mine. Stark and the North's support was why my father was able to quickly suppress the Ironborn rebellion. I wish to continue that friendship, Robb."

Robb gulped. "I am honored, my Prince."

Anduin smiled. "Call me Anduin, Robb. Of course you can't call me that in public, but privately, you can call me Anduin."

Robb smiled and they shook hands once more. "That is fine with me, Anduin."

* * *

Later that night...

The feast in Winterfell was going well. People were laughing and eating...Robert's hands were wandering...sigh. Anduin shook his head at the latter.

He finally got to meet the Stark ladies, Sansa and Arya, his two potential wives.

Sansa Stark was a beautiful red head girl much like her mother. Anduin and she talked, and all Anduin heard from her was fairy tales and songs.

She wanted to make him beautiful babies and live in a field of roses? She wanted to ride with him on a white pony? What in the seven hells was she talking about?

Would she be a good housewife? Yes. Good and capable queen? No. She would be manipulated from all sides and be torn apart. But perhaps here innocence was a good thing. Women in the political world were far from innocent and could be just as dangerous as men. Sansa was raw and soft. But Anduin could help her become a strong blade by his side. If she could withstand it of course. And that she was a bit spoiled. Anduin didn't really handle 'spoiled' children well. His experience with Joffrey was one for the books.

Arya was a different story. She was not traditionally pretty as Sansa, but she was pretty in her own way. She was a wolf...a she-wolf. One who really liked to fight, much like what Anduin heard to Lyanna Stark. Anduin himself saw the appeal of a woman who could fight. One who was worthy enough to fight beside him.

* * *

 _Pentos_

Daenarys and Viserys were eating a lavish feast as usual in the Mopatis residence. Viserys was ranting on and on about what he was going to do when he retook Westeros with his Dothraki army. Daenarys remained silent as she ate. This was their usual dinner plan.

"When I retake my crown, I shall burn all of those that took me away." Viserys stabbed his meat with a knife as if he was stabbing Robert Baratheon. "But the Baratheons...I shall make them eat each other first and then kill the last one!"

Daenarys silently sighed.

"Then you are going to be my bride and you shall bring into this world my dragons!" Viserys looked at his sister lustfully. "Did you hear me, sister?"

"I did." Daenarys answered quietly. She wanted him to just get drunk and go to sleep early so that she could have some peace to herself.

"You did...like a good whore you are." Viserys drank his cup of wine. "10 dragons. That is how many you will give me. No, 20! I shall need an army of dragons to conquer this world!" He ranted on and on about his delusions, screaming at servants to get him more wine, drinking mouthful at once.

Then suddenly everything got quiet. Too quiet. She looked up to see what was going on and Viserys was standing, eyes open, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Viserys?" Daenarys spoke. Viserys opened his mouth to answer, but all he produced was a blood bubble. It got bigger and bigger until it burst. He fell to the ground with a thud, eyes bloodshot and empty.

"Viserys!" Daenarys ran to her supine brother, shaking him. But no response. Viserys Targaryen was dead.

"Help!" Daenary screamed. "Anyone!" She yelled, but none of the servants went to help her. Instead,Ilyrio Mopatis sat next to her.

"My princess...it seems that this place is not safe for you." The merchant lord spoke and Daenarys looked at him in anger.

"You killed my brother!" She grabbed his neck. "He was the only one I had left!"

"He would have raped you day after day, my princess." Ilyrio grabbed her wrists to calm her down. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe."

Dany fell to her behind, eyes full of tears. "What can I do? I am alone now!"

"I have a friend across the sea." Ilyrio offered his hand and she took it. "He will keep you safe. I am afraid the Dothraki won't help you or your cause."

"My cause?" Dany asked.

"To take back the Seven Kingdoms." Ilyrio answered and led her to the ports. "He will help you."

* * *

 _Winterfell Next Morning_

Anduin trained with Robb and Jon Snow in the courtyards. Having been trained by Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy, along with many other exotic swordsman, Anduin was clearly the best swordsman of the three. He was easily able to keep the two of them back with ease.

Jon swung to the right and Robb swung to the left. Anduin stopped both with minimal movement and deflected both of them back using his leg strength. Jon swung again, this time, low and Anduin stepped to the side, turning and lifting his blade simultaneously to Jon's neck. The bastard froze and Robb attack Anduin's unguarded side, only to collide with Jon and Anduin kicked the former into the latter.

"Your bodies should not be staying in one place too long." Anduin commented as the two Starks slowly got up. "And your moves are too predictable."

Robb grunted and ran to Anduin with his sword up. The prince merely trapped his opponent's wrist with his sword handle and wrist, pulled him to the side, and threw him to his back. "And don't just charge." Anduin said to a groaning Robb. He turned to Jon, pointing his sword.

Jon put up a better fight by continuously attacking Anduin, though the latter easily parried the former with precise sword jabs. As Jon thrust, Anduin twirled his blade, trapping Jon's sword in a spiral and knocking it out of Jon's wrist. Anduin quickly put his sword to Jon's neck. "Yield."

Jon gulped and lifted his hands. "I yield." Anduin smiled and pulled his sword back. He offered his hand and helped Robb back up his feet.

"You two are proficient in the Knight's form. But you still waste to much energy." Anduin noted. "Hacking and hammering won't wear down a more experienced and stronger opponent." He lifted his blade again with only one hand. "Any thug can hack and slash. But you must learn to wait and strike for maximum effect."

"Come at me again." Anduin raised his sword and the two northerners took a Knight's stance once more. Anduin had his left hand behind him and lifted his sword to his face.

Jon charged with a slash, forcing Anduin to block while Robb attacked simultaneously. Anduin had to shift his weight to the side so that he could block Robb's attack to and cause Jon to slip slightly. Using this momentum, the prince twirled his blade, making Jon collide with Robb once again. This time, Anduin thrust, catching both of them off guard. Robb nearly had a blade through his cheek and Jon was kneeling down. Anduin then used his weight and pushed Jon down further with his wrist, spun, and had the blade behind Robb's neck. The northerner's eyes widened as he saw the blade that nearly decapitated him.

Tommen and Arya clapped at this demonstration. "You are the best!" Tommen yelled as the three fighters got back up again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jon panted. "I never saw swordmanship like that in the North."

"I learned it from a swordmaster from Braavos." Anduin smiled. "Syrio Forel, the First Sword of Braavos. It is called the Water Dance, their fluidity, economy, and efficiency is preferred over brute force."

"Can you use it in battle?" Robb asked as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Some of it. Water Dance is primarily a dueling form, not really suited to facing multiple opponents unless you are really good at it." Anduin sighed. "I have tried to experiment by mixing Water Dance with Knight Dance. But something is missing."

Meanwhile, Robert and Eddard were watching from above.

"He is good." Eddard commented. "Far better than any boy his age."

"He is good enough to contend with Barristan and the Kingslayer." Robert noted proudly. "He has been training ever since he was 4."

"You started his training since he was four?" Eddard was shocked. "Most do not start training until 10. Hell, most cannot even understand training at that age."

"I thought about that to. But when he begged me to start his training on his fourth birthday, who was I to block him?" Robert grinned. "Of course his mother tried to stop it, saying that he was too young. But I said to hell with it and had Barristan train him. After that he trained with that Bravosi sword master he brought with him."

There was certain silence between them until Ned broke it.

"So are you adamant about your decision?" Ned asked. "Your son seems rather adamant about choosing his own bride."

"Anduin is smart. But he will come to realize that one of your daughters is the best one for him." Robert growled. "That Tywin basically changed my son, MY SON, to the point that he doesn't know when to stop and think. All he does is progress and progress, not knowing that too much progress can be considered a bad thing. I am proud of my son, Ned. But I am afraid that one that he will step too far and fail. He needs a calming influence."

"I see." Ned recognized that the Crown Prince was too mature and developed for his age. "But Sansa won't really calm him. She will do as he says. Rather, Arya is more suited to that, but she doesn't want to marry and be a Queen."

"You got a point." Robert noted. "Both of your daughters should come to King's Landing, then. I guarantee that they will safe."

Ned was hesitant to agree, but this was King's Order. "I understand."

* * *

 _Sunspear, Dorne_

Doran watched as his daughter and her retinue readied their ship to travel to King's Landing. It would take several days to reach the capital, so Arianne was packing as much luxury as she could.

"You really think it is wise to send your only daughter there?" Next to Doran was Oberyn, his much more hot-headed brother.

"This is one opportunity that we cannot miss. That is why i have you and your daughters to go with Arianne for her protection."Doran suddenly turned stern. "But promise you will not start any catastrophe in the capital."

"I won't be too excessive." Oberyn gave a sly smile. "I will be as gentle as I can."

"Remember that if Arianne becomes the Queen, the Martells will have enough influence to punish the Lannisters for their crimes." Doran noted. "If you start a civil war, then I will personally disown you and you and your daughters are on your own."

"Yes, yes. But I just don't understand why you prefer taking such a hard road for vengeance. We could just poison every Lannister and Baratheon in King's Landing!" Oberyn smiled rather evilly.

"Do you really think the Lannister are that naive? They will already be prepared for poison. Just promise me one our parent's grave that you will not start any trouble." Doran looked at Oberyn dead in the eye and a moment later, the younger one sighed.

"Yes...by our parents' grave, I swear, unless provoked." Oberyn grumbled, then smiled as his Paramour Ellaria sauntered toward her lover.

"Are you ready, lover?" Ellaria hungrily kissed her lover.

"Yes, let us start our journey." Oberyn wrapped his arms around Ellaria's waist and went toward their ship.

* * *

 **I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am finishing this chapter early. I have three midterms this week and I am too busy!**

 **Remember to vote on your polls for the pairing!**


	3. It Begins

_Thank you so much for your support!_

 _Keep voting on the polls, though one seems to be a clear winner at this point. I honestly haven't figure how Daenerys will act or carry herself in King's Landing, so you can give me some ideas!_

 _I really thought that Arianne would be the winning one, but I was wrong. Still, I am rather tempted to do Arianne. Can you tell me why Daenerys or Margaery would be better than Arianne?_

 _I think Arianne is really a scarcely used character so I am really thinking about using her. But nothing certain so far._

* * *

 _Winterfell_

"You have got to be kidding me." Anduin talked to his father. His father had just put more responsibility on his shoulders by making him guard over the Stark girls. "I have responsibilities as Crown Prince! I don't have time to babysit them!"

"I have made my choice. Don't forget who is king, boy!" Robert yelled.

"It isn't enough that I have to rule for you. But now I have to take care of your whims as well?" Anduin argued. "You know that Starks and other northern people cannot understand or comprehend politics! The girls will be torn to shred in the south."

"And that is why I want you to protect them." The fat King stated.

"Easier said than done. Then again, you wouldn't know." Anduin and Robert looked at each other eye to eye.

"What is that supposed to mean, boy?" Robert asked dangerously?

"I think you know." Anduin began to walk away. "I will obey you as you are my King. But do not expect any more favors!" He walked out of the King's room and slammed the door, leaving Robert sighing.

Anduin rubbed his head. He came to the North to tell Lord Stark that the Stark girls would be ill-suited to the politics of the South and would be ill-suited to be Queen of Westeros. But his father just dashed it all away as he always does.

The prince did initially think that the Stark girls would be useful in strengthening the bond between North and the South. But his relationship with Robb would already strengthen that bond, he didn't have to marry.

"My prince?" Anduin turned and saw Sansa in a blue dress.

"My lady." Anduin bowed his head slightly. "I hope I did not scare you."

"Not at all." Sansa smiled. "But I did here a bit of the argument."

Anduin's smile slightly faded. _So she did hear what I said._ He offered an arm for her. "Care to join me for a stroll, my lady?"

Sansa nodded and happily took Anduin's arm. The couple walked through the main hall, talking a bit about themselves.

"You are currently 14, am I correct?" Anduin asked and Sansa nodded. _She is a bit too young for me. I would have to wait for a few years before she can safely bear me an heir. On top of that...she seems rather naive and too innocent._

"My prince?" Sansa asked and Anduin glanced at her. "What do you think of me?"

"A strange question to ask a prince." Anduin half-joked. "Why do you want to know?"

Sansa bit her lip a bit. "I just do. Is it really that strange?"

"A bit, but I don't mind." Anduin stopped and faced Sansa fully. "Well, you are very pretty girl. Unlike some of your siblings you really do like a southern girl."

"I get that a lot. My father did tell me that I was lucky to resemble my mother more than him." Sansa added.

"Yes...well that is him. You are also very gentle...a bit spoiled but that is typical for most noble ladies." Anduin spoke honestly, making Sansa blush and look away. "You are very...innocent, milady. On top of that very naive."

"N-naive?" Sansa's lip tremble as if she was going to cry and Anduin regretted being too honest.

"I don't mean anything bad by that!" Anduin began to reassure her. "It is just...I believe you would be ill-suited to be a Southern Queen."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Sansa's eyes began to tear and Anduin mentally scolded himself. He took a deep sigh and held Sansa's shoulders.

"Sansa, you told me that you wanted to be Queen and give me lots of beautiful children, correct?" Anduin asked and Sansa nodded. "That is what a good wife does. But that doesn't necessarily make you into a good Queen." He then looked around to see if there was anybody around him. "Can you keep this a secret between us?"

Sansa nodded and lean forward.

"My mother is not a good Queen. In fact, she is an example of a trophy queen." Anduin explained and Sansa's eyes widened. "A trophy Queen is a queen who is just beautiful and has children. Nothing more. In all her time as Queen, my mother has done really nothing for the realm."

"How can you say that?" Sansa asked. "She is your mother!"

"Just because she is my mother and queen doesn't mean she is perfect." Anduin sighed. "A good Queen, in my opinion, stands as the King's most trusted and well-informed advisor. She would be his secret weapon in the Realm. The Queen who would guard to home while King tends to outside matters." He continued. "Have you heard of Alysanne Targaryen?"

"No..." Sansa stammered. She was never really good with history or most of her studies.

"She was the wife of Jaehaerys the Wise. Jaehaerys is considered the greatest King Westeros ever had because of his prosperous reign." Anduin educated Sansa. In fact Jaehaerys was one of the Kings that Anduin actually looked up to. The fourth Targaryen King who succeeded Maegor the Cruel and the Faith Militant Uprising. Using diplomatic skills, Jaehaerys forgave the rebels in turn for the disbanding of the Faith Militant. Known as the Counciliator, he continued to rule for 55 years, the longest of any Targaryen or any other King in Westeros history. He made more reforms that any king before and after him and was the main King that made Westeros a unified civilization. Anduin read on him ever since he was a child. While most lordlings read Aegon the Conqueror, Anduin studied about the Old King. The Sword may have been the weapon that carved out the Realm, but it was intelligence and great diplomatic skill that made it into a civilization.

"Many overlook his wife, Alysanne. But she actually a very intelligent queen who helped her husband as his greatest lieutenant." Anduin explained. "You see? The Realm needs a Queen who will stand by her King and aid him. Of course, the King is not always right; there is no one who is always right. It is then the Queen's duty to convince or change the King for the better. Can you honestly tell me that you can be that Queen?"

Sansa was overwhelmed by what Anduin explained to her. She was shocked to hear that a Queen's duty is not only to be his wife and mother to his children, but his advisor. She had seen times where her mother and father debated about disputes in Winterfell, but it was almost always her father's decision that ruled. Nothing Sansa learned had prepared her to be a Queen. A part of her still wanted to be Queen and wanted to say yes. But the more reasonable part of her told her that she would be nothing more than a pretty face...a trophy Queen if she were to become a Queen.

Anduin took her silence as the answer. "I have a vision for Westeros, Sansa. A vision that will pave a path that Westeros will follow for generations to come. While a pretty and loving wife may sound good, unfortunately it is not enough." He hoped that he didn't destroy Sansa's hopes and dreams.

"But my prince..." Sansa started. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What do I want? I want..." Anduin started but Sansa interrupted him.

"Not what you need or the Realm needs...but what do you want?" The redhead lady asked again. "Do you want a trophy Queen? A good and loving wife?"

Anduin really stopped and wondered: what did he really want? He spent so much time planning for his vision that he didn't stop and think about what he wanted. "What I want...is irrelevant compared to the needs of the Realm."

"Shouldn't a King have what he wants?" Sansa asked and Anduin bitterly laughed.

"That is what my father thinks and look at him." It is not that Anduin hated his father. But his father disappointed him so much. Ever since Anduin could remember, he saw his father's drinking and fucking whores. One time Anduin walked in on him with several whores. Robert was so into his pleasure that he did not see his 6 year old son frozen behind him. It wasn't until Cersei saw her frozen son that she stormed into the bedroom, chased the whores out, slapped her husband, and carried her son away, soothing him in her bosom. Anduin never forgot that day...that laughing and roaring beast called his father ploughing a whore from behind while drinking. That is why he went to his grandfather...so that he could learn not to be like him.

"He is my King...I am sure that he is doing what he thinks is right." Sansa squeaked and Anduin rolled his eyes and looked at her once more.

"Your way of thinking and bowing...that is why you won't make a good queen, Sansa." Anduin spoke and left, leaving Sansa behind.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Tywin Lannister, one of the most respected and feared lords in Westeros, glared at the man in front of him. Stannis Baratheon, younger brother to Robert Baratheon and current Lord Paramount of Stormlands. The Old Lion arrived in King's Landing a week ago to take the position of the Hand of the King while the King and his family traveled north. He had expected a smooth transition, but that was until he saw Stannis Baratheon. Apparently his grandson Anduin made Stannis and Tywin both Co-Hands of the Realm.

Anduin made clear that he was still in command by sending owls daily about news and orders. However the Old Lion and Stannis found themselves in a struggle for power and authority in King's Landing. As Stannis was personally invited by the Crown Prince, Tywin could not just send him away back to Stormlands. Stannis knew this and made clear the reason for why he was here, to keep Tywin in check.

Stannis and Tywin were never on good terms to begin with. Stannis believed the Lannister Lord to be a dishonorable traitor in the previous war and Tywin believed Stannis to be a thorn in the lion's side. But they truly began to hate each other only in the recent years, and it had to do with their relative Anduin.

At that time Anduin was 12 years old and still under Tywin's foster in Casterly Rock, but the Crown Prince also took many trips to the Dragonstone to meet with Stannis. At first Tywin did not mind as long as he could mold Anduin. But as time went on, Anduin began to show signs of Stannis's influence, such as his need for honor, discipline, and duty. Normally this would not be a bad thing, a lord worth his gold needed those qualities to rule properly. However Tywin saw this as a threat to his influence over Anduin. He began to deny Anduin his visits to Dragonstone, so instead Stannis came to Casterly Rock instead, infuriating the Old Lion. When Anduin was away on one of his projects, Tywin threatened Stannis to stay away from his grandson or there would be consequences. Stannis was not just any lord that Tywin could just threaten. He was a battle commander who had led men to war twice. He was not scared of death and certainly not for Tywin.

One winter, Anduin stayed in Stormlands with Stannis and Renly instead of at the Casterly Rock and had sent a letter to his grandfather of his change in plans. Unfortunately that letter never got to Tywin due to the courier being killed by bandits between Stormlands and Westerlands. Tywin, believing that Stannis finally abducted his grandson to keep him away from Tywin at all costs, rallied his banners for Stormlands. Anduin would later tell his grandfather that this was a very big mishap in his judgement for jumping to conclusion and Tywin would not dignify him with an answer.

Later when Anduin made Stannis Lord Paramount of Stormlands, Tywin understood that Anduin was rewarding his favorite uncle and decided to use Tyrion to bring Anduin back into Lannister fold. After all, Tyrion and Anduin got along famously in Casterly Rock. Instead, Tyrion disappointed him once again and left Westeros to go to Essos as Anduin's Representative and Diplomat.

Anyway in short, the two lords did not like each other.

Stannis ignored Tywin's glare and read Anduin's letter. "It seems that the Crown Prince is expecting a report on the annual taxes." The Baratheon noted monotonously. "The Stormlands have paid their dues of course."

"So has the Westerlands." Tywin snapped. "Have you made sure that Tyrells have paid?"

"They have, in addition to a generous donation to what I believe is their form of dowry." Stannis put the letter down. "What do you believe of the Prince's decision to bring all the notable noble ladies to King's Landing?"

"I believe that his Princeship has a plan as always." Tywin gave a temporarily, disapproving grin. "Or are you disapproving the Prince's decision?"

Stannis's eyes flashed. "Of course not. I am sure he brought them all here to choose a worthy bride. I merely concern for their wellbeing. After all, the Queen isn't very generous with her power, isn't she? She might even plan to get rid of them."

Now it was Tywin's turn to snarl. "The Queen is a Lannister and she will act like a Lannister."

"Which doesn't mean much at all, other than pontificating." Stannis smirked and Tywin's glare intensified. "The Tyrells and the Martells are arriving in a few days time. I suppose you have made the necessary arrangements for their stay?"

"Of course." Tywin quipped. "And you have readied for the additional security?"

"3000 additional city guards from Stormlands." Stannis responded. "And from what I have heard you brought your own men from Casterly Rock."

"A contingent of the finest knights in the Westerlands along with Gregor Clegane and his men." Tywin said and Stannis frowned.

"The Mountain and his gang of butchers? Are you planning to plunder the Red Keep with those knaves?" Stannis snarled.

"The Crown Prince has personally asked for them through a letter." Tywin took a letter from his breast pocket. "I merely did as he said."

 _Nephew, what are you planning?_ Stannnis thought. "Very well. I believe we are done for the day."

 _Of course we are. You are going off to plan against me_. Tywin thought as well and stood up. The two men glared at each other once more and left the Small Council Chamber.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Margaery and the Tyrell retinue arrived in King's Landing as fast as they could and the Tyrell Lady could only marvel at the city. She had heard of the renovations that the Crown Prince made to the city, but what she saw was beyond anything she imagined. She had believe that Highgarden was the most beautiful of all holdings, but she knew that the city she was in was definitely the most formidable.

The entire city was much larger than she expected. She had heard that during the renovations, the prince ordered the wall be broken down expanded and fortified to cover 5 times more land than before. And then he ordered all of the criminals to demolish and clean the destroyed half of King's Landing in exchange for shortening their sentences.

The buildings Margaery saw were not only of Westeros design, but other designs she had never seen. Anduin, when renovating the city, hired some of the finest masons in and outside Westeros and had them design and build entire neighborhoods made of stone so that the city would not catch fire. Some of the buildings were so large in size that it rivaled the Red Keep in area and/or height. These buildings served as important institutions that Anduin created.

In the middle of the newly made King's Landing was a giant fortress citadel even larger than the Red Keep which Anduin aptly named the _**Horned Lion**_. A fortress based on Harrenhal itself, it was meant to be the military headquarters and home for the Royal Family in case of invasions. It had three layers of walls each five times higher than the city walls and towers said to be as high as Hightower itself. Guarded by several metal gates, Horned Lion was no doubt one of the greatest fortresses ever built. Horned Lion had extending walls that connected to outer walls of King's Landing, essentially dividing King's Landing into Six Divisions. These dividing walls were wide enough to allow entire regiment of armies to pass through unhindered. And each of these walls were connect by a retractable wooden bridge for further protection. In each division was a smaller fortress that served as citadel for _**Six Chivalric Orders**_ that Anduin formed to protect King's Landing and enforce its laws. _**The Chivalric Orders of the Valyrian Sword, Golden Shield, Ebony Mace, Silver Axe, Bronze Spear, and Dragon Halberd,**_ these Chivalric Orders were under the direct command of Anduin, each having manpower of 5000 at one point. Each division maintained security of one division. Anduin chose six of the finest knights and military commanders he could find and made them the Grand Masters of each of the Chivalric Order.

Next to the Horned Lion were the grand statues _**Roaring Lion and Furiuous Stag**_ , each half the size of Hightower. Named the Tenth Wonders of the world, these statues were testament of Anduin's authority and influence, Margaery saw that. She had only heard of these statues, but only now felt the power emanating from the statues.

Underneath the statues was a giant colosseum named the _**Forge of the Worthy**_. Used mostly as training grounds for the Chivalric Order, they also hosted grand tourney where prospective knights fought to gain the ultimate honor, Anduin's patronage as the Grand Champion. The Grand Champion had the honor of having their named forever inscribed in the _**Wall of Champion and Heroes**_ , where the worthy living and dead's names were inscribed to be remembered forever.

Other than the monumental buildings, there were less grand, but still splendid buildings with designs from Lys, Braavos, and other.

The Tyrell group was led to the wall above the city that ran straight to Horned Lion. So the Tyrells could watch over the entire city more than 500 feet above the city grounds

"Truly a city fit for a King." Margaery whispered.

"My my..." Olenna watched the city from the edge. "The Crown Prince has truly done much." The Queen of Thorns couldn't really find fault in what she saw.

"Grandmother! Sister!" The two Tyrells saw Loras Tyrell riding a horse near them. He got off the horse to greet them. "You have sent a messenger after you."

"Really Loras, we can handle ourselves!" Olenna snapped while Margaery hugged her brother. "So..." Olenna leaned to her grandson. "Have the Martells arrived yet?"

Loras shook her head. "Not yet, though they should arrive tomorrow at the earliest. That is what I have heard." He looked at both of them. "You two have come much earlier than I expected. I didn't expect you come for two days longer."

"We had to come here as quickly as possible." Olenna lectured her grandson. "Tyrells have to be ready for the Crown Prince to choose his Queen."

"Indeed, grandmother." Margaery smiled. "Has the Crown Prince returned from the North?"

"Not yet. Currently Tywin and Stannis are acting as Regents under the Prince's instruction."

"So we still have time to spare." Olenna muttered and shook her head. "Loras, escort us through the city. We have to know as much about Prince Anduin as possible."

"Sure." Loras ordered the servants to take the luggage to the Red Keep and the nobles began to walk down the wall to the city grounds. Loras began to explain what Anduin managed to do during to King's Landing.

"He basically demolished the old city and made a new one." Loras simplified. "I cannot understand actually what he actually accomplished."

"What I want to know is how was he able to do this." Olenna cut her grandson short. "Did he borrow that much money from Tywin Lannister or from the Iron Bank?"

"I think he made some deal with the Iron Bank through the dwarf Tyrion." Loras said. "But that is all I know."

Margaery looked at the city streets. They were remarkably well-kept and clean. There were no beggars and cripples anywhere. At the side of the streets were bustling shops and food stalls.

"I also noticed how there are also non-Westerosi buildings here." Olenna jabbed. "Loras?"

"Oh yes." Loras smiled. "Apparently the Prince holds tournaments for foreign artificers and merchants and the winner was given his patronage He did that for buildings, food, weapons, and everything else. I think his real talent is just finding the right people for jobs. Nothing much else."

"Nothing much else?" Olenna looked at her grandson. "It takes more than one skill to pull this off."

"People compliment him more than he actually deserves!" Loras grunted. "All I have seen him do is train and give orders."

"And when you don't see him he is planning and thinking as a true lord should do, not like your oaf of a father!" The Queen of Thorns lectured. "And what are you doing in your spare time? Swallowing and swinging swords?" That comment made Loras blush and Margaery giggle.

"I am trying to become Grand Champion, grandmother." Loras puffed out his chest. "The next Tourney is on Prince Tommen's nameday and I plan on winning."

"Grand Champion, pish posh!" Olenna huffed. "You spent 400 dragons entering that silly tourney twice and three times more on that armor of yours and you ended up with nothing."

"This time it will be different." The Knight of Flowers looked more determined that either Margaery or Olenna ever saw him become. "I will get my name inscribed on that Wall no matter what."

"Never mind that, brother. Can't you tell me anything more about the prince? What he likes, dislikes?" Margaery asked. She need to know much about the Prince as possible before she met the Prince in person.

Loras scratched his chin. "He likes his siblings, except for Prince Joffrey. He sent the brat to Casterly Rock because he could not stand the spoiled prat." He started listing off. "He constantly looks for people of talent and innovation, no matter where they come from. Oh...and he likes children."

"He likes children?" Olenna and Margaery spoke at once, each thinking the different thing.

"Yes. He takes pity on orphans and other dirty children." Loras scratched his nose as if he was smelling something disgusting. "When he renovated the city, he had multiple orphanages built so that the city could take care of the children. He also has the places guarded so that the children are not abused."

Olenna looked at Margaery. "So the prince has a soft heart. Margaery...you know what to do."

"Yes, Grandmother." Margaery smiled. "Anything else?"

The Tyrells continued to walk around the city until they reached some stall. Loras ordered three glasses of strange drinks to his family members.

"What is this?" Olenna raised an eyebrow as she smelled it.

"Something called milktea." Loras smiled. "It is one of Prince's latest imports from Norvos and I have gotten rather fond of them. Inside are fruits that are really good."

Margaery took some and found herself smiling at this. "This is...really interesting."

Olenna gulped softly. "Well, that is something you don't taste everyday. Now let us go to Red Keep. I would like to have some word with Lord Tywin."

* * *

 _Later that day in Red Keep..._

Olenna Tyrell and Tywin Lannister finally faced each other for the first time in six years. They met each other in the throne room in front of the Iron Throne.

"Lady Olenna." Tywin said curtly.

"My Lord Tywin." Olenna bowed her head. "I appreciate you meeting with an old woman like me. I hope I am not wasting your time."

"It is acceptable." Tywin answered. "So I supposed your moving to Red Keep has been smooth?"

"Very." The two nobles began to walk together through the halls. "I hope you send my regards to Prince Anduin for inviting the Tyrells."

"I shall." Tywin nodded.

"I hope you see the benefits of my granddaughter becoming Queen." Olenna went straight to the point. "I think you know that she is the most suitable candidate."

"That is the Crown Prince's decision." Tywin left Olenna guessing. "Considering that the Prince invited other ladies, it may seem that Lady Margaery isn't as suited as you believe."

"Nonsense." Olenna quipped. "Even the Crown Prince must know that having the Reach close especially with the next Winter close is more beneficial than having the barren North or desert South."

"My grandson has his plans." Tywin gave a temporarily grin and Olenna spotted that.

"You have much to be proud about the Crown Prince, Tywin." Olenna stated. "While he is the ruling power of Westeros, you have his ear."

"Undoubtedly." Tywin waited for what Olenna was getting at.

"So you can convince him to choose Margaery and the vast Reach." Olenna tapped her feet. "I am sure that the Prince has borrowed enormous sums of money from you to renovate this entire city."

 _So she thinks Anduin owes me a great deal of gold..._ Tywin thought. "So you are telling me that if I convince him to marry lady Margaery, the Tyrells will pay that debt?"

"Of course with interest. After all, we cannot have a King in debt, can we?" Olenna smiled.

 _She wants to play me, the Lion of Casterly Rock? We shall see._ Tywin nodded. "We shall see."

* * *

 _Winterfell_

In his room, Anduin readied to go for a hunt with his father and Lord Stark. Behind him was Tommen who was practically grabbing his legs.

"Take me with you!" Tommen begged and Anduin sighed. He leaned down to the ground and held Tommen.

"You are not yet old enough to go on a hunt with us." Anduin tapped his younger brother's nose. "What if you get hurt? Mother would never forgive me."

"I don't care!" Tommen began to sniff. "Take me with you, brother!"

The Crown Prince hugged his brother tightly. "When you are old enough, I will take you on a hunt myself. But now...no." Anduin sternly stated. "And real men don't cry at silly things." Tommen sniffed, wiped his nose, and nodded.

The two brothers walked outside to where the horses were being prepared.

"Come on, Ned! The dead rise faster than you!" Robert had gotten on his horse with the help of several knights and Eddard Stark quickly got on his horse. Without any help, Anduin got on his personal horse, a Black Stallion by the name of Musphel.

"Shall we go, father?" Anduin asked and Robert smiled.

"Yes, let us go kill some beasts!" The King kicked his horse and he and Eddard went on ahead. Anduin looked back at Tommen and waved.

"I will get a large beast just for you, brother!" Anduin commanded his horse to rise on its rear legs and neigh proudly before he chased after the hunting party. Tommen waved back.

Anduin managed to catch up to hunting party in a matter of moments.

"There you are, son!" Robert yelled. "Thought we lost you!"

"Musphel is faster than any horse alive." Anduin proudly stroke Musphel's mane. "Let us go catch us some food. Hyah!" He ordered Musphel to go faster and the two of them went ahead in the hunting party.

It was not a very long hunt. Anduin managed to catch several stags and hares with his bow and arrows from his horse, leaving the hunting party to collect the trophies. Soon the lords decided to take a lunch break. As the King went to take a leak, Anduin took this time to talk a bit with Lord Stark.

"I heard that the Night's Watch is very undermanned." Anduin mentioned to the Northern Lord. "Is that true?"

Eddard looked at Anduin for a bit and nodded slowly. "I am afraid so, my Prince."

"How many men would the Night's Watch need to be at full strength?" Anduin asked.

"It currently has less than 1000 men." Eddard looked at the plains. "What is currently concerning me is the coming Winter."

"Winter is coming." Anduin spoke the Stark's words and Eddard nodded. "What comes with the Winter exactly, Lord Stark?"

"You wouldn't believe it, milord." Eddard looked at the prince. "It is all a myth."

"Lord Stark, if it concerns the safety of the Seven Kingdoms, it is my responsibility." Anduin reminded Eddard of his station. "What is this myth?"

Eddard was silent for a moment, then spoke. "The White Walkers, my prince. Relics of the old age. Apparently one of Night's Watch abandoned his post because he saw one of them."

"He saw a myth?" Anduin asked and Eddard nodded.

"Can the North handle the White Walkers?" The Crown Prince asked and Eddard sighed.

"The Night's Watch and the Wall have been the protection agains the White Walkers for centuries, my prince." Eddard answered. "That is all I can say."

"If the North needs help, send me word at any time." Anduin spoke and Eddard smiled grimly.

"I will and thank you, my prince."

* * *

 _King's Landing_

The Martells arrived two days after the Tyrells, and like the latter, they were astounded by the city. It was so much larger and grander than any city any of the Martells had ever since.

Arianne for one was rather amazed at the capital city of Westeros, a city that could become hers if she became Queen. She recognized that many of the buildings were of Essos' design. Some of them were even from Dorne.

Oberyn for one snorted. "What the hell happened to the city? Twenty years passed since I came to this city and I can barely recognize it."

"I think it is rather charming." Ellaria stroked her lover's chest. "It is quite more grand than I thought."

Tyene looked around her. "I think it is too crowded. How are people supposed to move and breathe here?"

"And what is with all the walls?" Obera pointed. "There are so many walls that I think it is

Then they were met by a contingent of heavily armed knights under the banner of white swords. In front of them was Barristan Selmy himself. "Welcome, Prince Oberyn, Princess Arianne." Barristan bowed. "Welcome to King's Landing."

"The Lord Commander of the White Cloaks himself." Oberyn mocked. "We should all feel welcome that Barristan Selmy came here himself to meet us instead of the Prince himself."

"I am afraid Prince Anduin is not in the capital." Barristan said much to the surprise of the Martells. "The Royal Family is in the North meeting with the Starks. But the Crown Prince had left early and should come in two days."

"Excellent." Arianne spoke and turned to her cousins. "I think we should look around the city. Care to join?"

Obara shrugged while Nymeria and Tyene eagerly nodded.

"Shall I have some of my men guard you?" Barristan asked and the Sand Snakes laughed.

"There are very few in Westeros who can withstand the Sand Snakes." Nymeria proudly noted. "We can fight as well as any man!"

"Prince Anduin would be happy to fight against you." The Lord Commander commented. "He is an excellent fighter who loves learning how to fight."

"Later when time is appropriate." Arianne wearily noted and the four Dornish women walked away.

"I for one would like to rest." Oberyn smiled and hugged Ellaria's waist. "Where is the nearest brothel?"

* * *

 _King's Landing_

A few days ago, Anduin had decided to leave for King's Landing much earlier than others due to his responsibilities. He had gotten a message from Stannis stating that the Tyrells had arrived and Martells would be coming soon. Anduin assumed that when he arrived, all of the noble women would be there, including Daenerys.

He wondered if he made the right decision bringing Daenerys to Westeros. He admitted that he was interested in meeting the last of the Targaryens and already thought of numerous scenarios that could play out during their meeting. She could try to kill him by numerous methods...or she could be too meek to do anything. It was also quite possible that she could just be used as a tool for Varys. Such as thing would not be below the Master of Whispers, but Anduin could only guess at the Spider's plans. It was just one of the things that could only be faced head on. A gamble...and Anduin hated gambles. If he didn't choose her as Queen, she would have to be killed...a person with her bloodline was too dangerous to let living.

The Crown Prince, accompanied by a contingent of knights, arrived at King's Landing. As soon as he landed, the crowded streets stepped aside for him to easily pass through to the Horned Lion fortress. The citizens hailed and bowed before the Crown Prince and Anduin raised his hands to greet them. He slowly made his way to the fortress and the giant metal doors opened for its owner.

Anduin entered the giant fortress and went to its version of the throne room, the **Hall of Commandments**. There he was greeted by the six Grand Masters of the Chivalric Order, who kneeled before him as he walked and sat down on his throne, the _**Throne of Supremacy**_. It was a throne made of Castle-Forge steel and dragon skulls that his father decided to throw away from the Red Keep. Made by the finest artisans in Volantis, it was a giant throne inside a dragon skull's open mouth. The frame of the throne had all the Sigils representing the ruling noble families in Westeros. The Stark Direwolf, the Arryn Eagle, the Tyrell Rose, the Lannister Lion, the Barathoen Stag, the Tully Fish, and the Dorne Sun.

"Grand Masters." Anduin spoke and the Grand Masters stood back up. "Time has come to initiate the first stage of my vision." He turned to one of the Grand Masters. "Grand Master Barristan, report."

Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks, was also made the Grand Master of the Order of Valyrian Swords. He was one of the few men that Anduin trusted with his life and as such he decided to make Selmy a Grand Master.

"My Prince. The Martells and the Tyrells had arrived in King's Landing a few days ago. Already they are trying to pick at city's most influential people."

Anduin nodded. "Figures. Any people they have reached so far?"

"They have been in touch with several port masters and guild leaders. I have the names in a list if you wish." Barristan offered.

"Give it to me later." Anduin noted. "Thank you, Ser Barristan." He then turned to the Grand Master of the the Golden Shields. "Grand Master Baelor Hightower. What can you say about the defenses of the city?"

Baelor Hightower, eldest son and heir to Leyton Hightower, half brother to Gerold Hightower, also known as the White Bull for his immense strength, saluted Anduin. "The city's defenses hold steady, my prince. Lord Stannis brought 3000 men from Stormlands and Lord Tywin brought 500, along with Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch."

Anduin smiled. "Excellent. There has been no troubles with the latter two?"

"Two small events, my prince, but the events were quickly subdued and the two of them have been taken into custody, as you ordered." Baelor noted.

"Good. I am sure that the tokens will do well to pleasure the Martells." The prince leaned back on his throne.

"My prince." The Grand Master of the Ebony Mace Order, Randyll Tarly, noted. "One of my men saw Prince Oberyn head into one of Petyr Baelish's brothels."

Anduin frowned. "Prince Oberyn is known for his...sexual passion. Or are you telling me that he met Baelish personally?"

"That may be the case, milord." Randyll urged.

"Oberyn has no reason to like me...and Baelish has every reason to hate me." Anduin commented as he remembered how he cornered the Master of Coin a few years ago. "Then have your men guard the brothels more closely. Send some of your more disciplined men."

Randyll nodded. "I shall see to it right away, my lord." He left to do so and Anduin turned to Barristan.

"Has Randyll Tarly met with any of the Tyrells?" Anduin asked. He remembered that House Tarly's original allegiance was to House Tyrell and that Randyll Tarley gave his father the only defeat in the previous war.

"No, my lord. Not directly." Barristan answered. "Do you wish me to watch over him?"

"No...he is the greatest soldier in Westeros. Unless he gives me a reason to doubt him, I will give him the benefit of the doubt." Anduin looked at the remaining Grand Masters. "Each of you are a part of my grand vision for this entire world. I know that I can trust each and everyone of you with my life. Are you ready?"

"My King!" Each of them bowed before Anduin. "We shall be your weapons in war. Wield us as you see fit!"

"Good." Anduin smiled and stood up. "Now for the wearisome politics."

* * *

 _Small Council Chambers_

Anduin quickly walked into the Small Council room for business and the all members rose up, including their newest additions Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon.

"I commend you all for not destroying the Seven Kingdoms in my absence." Anduin joked and got a few chuckles from the lords. "But I am here now." He sat down in the King's chair and everybody else sat down as well.

"Anything new?" Anduin asked.

"My prince." Tywin started. "Has the new Hand of the King been instated?"

 _Of course you would ask that, Grandfather_. Anduin thought. "I have conversed with his Grace and he has agreed to leave the matters to me. Lord Stark, I convinced him, would be a strong supporter, but a weak Hand. Thus I have decided on the new Hand on the journey back home."

He looked around the Small Council and everybody else looked back at him, ready for his answer.

"I hereby make the following changes. The Hand of the King will be split into two positions, the Right Hand and the Left Hand." That shocked the rest of the Small Council. "The Left Hand, who will now be known as Chancellor, will continue the administrative duties of the previous Hand, except for the military actions. The military will be headed by the Right Hand, now the Grand Marshal, will be the head of the military within Westeros."

Anduin looked at Tywin and Stannis.

"Tywin Lannister will be the Chancellor while Stannis Baratheon will be the Grand Marshal." Anduin declared. "Grand Maester, if you would bring and make the papers for this."

"B-but my lord. This hasn't been done in the past." Pycelle stuttered. "Is it so wise to break tradition all of a sudden?"

"It is my word and will." Anduin firmly stated. "Too long has the fate of Westeros been determined by the King and the Hand. Unfortunately such burdens cannot be handled by two. Thus I decided to add one more." He looked at Tywin and Stannis again. Stannis's face looked stoic, but his eyes showed content while Tywin looked a bit more stiff.

"Uncle, I will need to meet you in the Horned Lion later to fill you on your new duties." Anduin spoke and Stannis nodded. "Now, anything else?"

"Arianne Martell, Margaery Tyrell, and other ladies have have arrived in King's Landing, except for Sansa and Arya Stark." Varys pulled a note from his robes and handed it to Anduin, who opened it and raised his eyebrow. He folded it back again.

"Then I shall set to meeting them later today. The Stark girls will come later with the rest of my family. Have them gather in the throne room during dinner. I intend to greet all of them and start the tournament right away."

"My prince." Tywin looked at his grandson. "I would like to ask whether it is so safe to bring so many noble families in King's Landing all at once. Tensions may rise and it is only a matter of time before sparks are lit."

"You have a good point, grandfather." Anduin noted. "But all of those noble ladies have one thing in common, that is they want the throne. As long as I am the heir and hold the keys to their treasure they will do everything as I say. Also, this brings together all of the potential allies and enemies under one roof. Any enemies I suspect can be eliminated without sending an army."

Tywin saw Anduin's points and nodded. "I see."

After a few other politics and economics, Anduin sent all of them away except for Varys. The prince and the eunuch remained behind for their secret meeting.

"So is she here?" Anduin asked and Varys nodded. "How are you keeping her safe?"

"One of the port masters had a vacant home available and my spiders are tending to her." Varys commented.

"Any mishaps? Has anybody learned of her existence other than you and me?" Anduin asked and Varys shook his head this time.

"I was very careful to keep her safe, my prince. She is rather confused and scared because she doesn't know what is going on. But I suspect that will change soon once you meet her."

Anduin nodded. "That is what I intend to do when I meet all of the ladies today. Bring her as well, masked or hooded. Her presence is a danger to others."

Varys bowed.

"And also..." Anduin began. "Has Prince Oberyn directly met with Petyr Baelish?"

The Spider slowly nodded. "Prince Oberyn did go to one of his brothels while Lord Baelish was there as well."

"Did they talk about anything specific?"

"I do not know, my prince." Varys said and Anduin sighed.

"Well, find out. Oberyn surely wants to kill the Royal Family and Baelish wants to get back at me for losing his fortune 5 years ago. If they are meeting, then they are planning something against me...or others."

"If you don't mind me saying, my prince..." The eunuch added. "Prince Oberyn has good reason not to attack the Royal Family. After all, his niece is one of the candidates to be Queen."

"Never underestimate the hatred of a passionate fool, Varys." Anduin reminded. "Oberyn is known for his impetuous behavior and I don't want to be a victim of his fangs."

* * *

 _A sea manor near the Red Keep_

Daenerys was being tended to by several girl servants who were brushing her hair and putting cloths on her in front of a large mirror. She was told by a strange messenger to get ready to meet someone important.

A servant brushed her hair and another began to put makeup on her face. This treatment was rarely done on the Targaryen; the last time was when she was being presented to Khal Drogo a few weeks ago.

"My princess." A hooded stranger brought in front of her a white dress that matched her white hair. "I have brought this for you to wear for tonight."

The girl servants quickly took the dress, undressed Daenerys, and put the dress on her.

"What is happening?" Daenerys asked the stranger. "Who are you and where am I?"

"You are in King's Landing, Princess." The stranger revealed himself to be a bald man who looked very suspicious. "And I am one of your friends who will help you gain back your throne. Please call me Varys"

Daenerys gulped as her arm was lifted by a servant as she applied perfume. "Varys...are you the friend Illyrio spoke of?"

"One of them, yes...but I alone cannot help you gain back your throne. You are going to meet a man tonight who hold the fate of Westeros in his hands."

"Who?" Daenerys asked.

"Anduin Baratheon, your future husband." Varys bowed.

* * *

So this is my third Chapter! Finally the Prince is going to meet his women!

Please review and you can give me ideas about what I should write about!


	4. Oh F!

For those who had a problem with the last chapter, I apologize. I was slightly drunk when I wrote certain parts of it so I may have over-exaggerated parts here and there. But I would like point out that stone walls and buildings can be built quickly with great speed if given the right weather and thousands of workers. And since the workers were criminals and can be worked to death, the new King's Landing can be built quickly. Look at historical monuments such as original Great Wall of China took twenty years to build and it was slowly added over period of 200 years. Anduin is not done with the city yet.

So I finally decided how to make Anduin's pairings work. I am not going to tell you guys off the bat how the romance is going to work, so cross your fingers for your favorite lady of Westeros.

Last chapter was _It Begins_. This chapter is where the snowball builds up.

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Daenerys arrived in the Throne Room that here brother had described to her about back in Pentos. A giant hall with dragon skulls the size of carriages at one end all the way down to those as small as dog skulls on the other. Black banners with three-headed red dragons that were ornately placed on the hall. And finally, the Iron Throne, the throne made of thousand blades of Aegon's enemies and forged under Balerion the Dread's fire.

All but the latter were changed. Now it was the Baratheon banner with Yellow Stag on one side and Lannister banner with Golden Lion on the other. The dragon skulls were gone and empty space remained to allow more room. She always wondered what the original hall looked like. Perhaps she would change those...

She wasn't the only lady that was there. More than a dozen ladies were there as well, all with very expensive dresses and ornaments that made Daenerys conscientious about her own attire. A white dress that heightened her maturing figure and a veil that covered her face. She wore a golden necklace around her pale neck that had rubies and emeralds, and not much else.

The ladies around her varied in age. Some had twenty summers while others were younger even than herself. She wondered if the young ones were forced to come here like she was, because they looked so nervous and one was about to cry.

There were two ladies that stood out amongst them. One was dark of hair and tanned skin. But she was beautiful, very beautiful, like a woman of lys that Viserys once took a fancy too. She wore a dress that flaunted her full bust and magnificent curves. Her long eye lashes and makeup made her far more seductive. And her movements, her sauntering only enhanced the sexual effect had on the opposite sexy.

The other one was less physically daunting, but she exuded the same confidence as the former. She had long softly curling hair and brown eyes. She wore a green dress that seemed to make her stand up a bit straighter and taller. While she was not seductive, she was definitely shapely and beautiful.

So those were her competition. How Daenerys was going to beat them was beyond her knowledge. Perhaps she should go back to Pentos and stay there for the rest of her life.

Just as she was doubting herself, the main hall door opened and a very handsome man was escort by a pair of knights. Daenerys looked at the man and liked what she saw.

Very tall man with slightly long brown hair and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. His face was sharp at the same time strong. His body extremely lean and fit, shown by his black leather attire. He wore black leather attire and boots and a black cape with yellow stag and golden lion that flowed behind him. On his left hip were two swords, one shorter than the other.

The ladies squealed and ran to the side to make room for the man as he walked up to the Iron Throne and sat down on it.

"Welcome, ladies. I am Anduin Baratheon."

* * *

Anduin smiled gently as he looked at the dozen or so ladies in front of him. "Welcome, ladies, I am Anduin Baratheon. The Crown Prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms." He spoke softly. He looked at the ladies around him and saw one with a white veil. _That must be Daenerys_. Anduin thought to himself.

"I have gathered all of you here today because the Realm needs a Queen." Anduin stated and saw all of their faces brighten. "Over the next few months, all of you will help me govern the Seven Kingdoms. Those I deem unworthy will be sent back home and the one I deem the most useful and most worthy shall be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Suddenly, the guards began to move a giant tapestry and table to the middle of the hall. The ladies surrounded the tapestry and Anduin walked down to the flight of the throne. It was a tapestry of the world; it had Westeros, Essos, and all the islands listed.

"The Queen I choose shall be my most trusted advisor." A knight gave Anduin a bow and an arrow. "She will help me in my vision." He pulled the arrow and shot it at the tapestry nine times, exactly at the Nine Cities. The ladies looked at Anduin and back at the tapestry

"My vision...to conquer the world and unify it under a single banner. I do not seek only the Seven Kingdoms. I seek a world empire."

* * *

Margaery froze at Anduin's declaration to conquer the world. Thousands have tried to attempt such a thing and none of them ever succeeded. The closest thing was Valyrian Freehold that was destroyed more than 400 years ago. And this prince was planning to exceed them?

Anduin continued to talk. "The world is in a state of disunion and constant conflict. Why? Because it is so divided. There are tens of thousands of different cultures and ideas, each conflicting with others. These conflicts often escalate to wars and genocides. But what if the world was unified under a single system that prevented these conflicts? Then it would create a bright future for future generations."

Margaery saw Anduin walk up to the tapestry and pointed at Essos and then Westeros. "Think of it. An empire that stretches east to west and back again. And the Narrow sea between them. A King to rule it all, and a Queen to share it with. That Queen would not only be a queen, but THE Queen." Margaery's ears rang at the last part. THE QUEEN.

"One of you can be one history will remember as the world's first Queen who ruled the world." Margaery felt her own vanity and ambition rising as Anduin spoke. "Of course, only the most worthy one of you well be chosen."

 _Oh I will be worthy, my prince. Worthy of you and this world._

* * *

Arianne began to lick her lips at the prospect of being a world ruler. She was the heir of Dorne and was preparing herself to rule Dorne her entire life. She had to unknowingly compete against her brothers of her father's.

But now, she had to compete all of these girls who had no idea how to please a man. But the Tyrell girl would be a challenge.

Ruling the world would be quite a challenge indeed. Nobody had done it before and Arianne considered anyone with such dreams to be fools. Until now. This Crown Prince did not seem like a dreamer. An idealist, maybe. But he seemed like a practical man. That much harder to seduce and make hers, then.

But she loved challenges.

 _You are definitely worthy of seducing, Prince Anduin._

* * *

"I would like to meet and everyone of you individually today." Anduin smiled at them. "Each one of you will be escorted to the gardens where I can talk to each of you in person. I look forward to meeting and talking with you." He left the throne room, leaving the ladies to wait.

Daenery looked at the tapestry again. _He wants to conquer the world? How? Why? Does he believe he can do anything he wants? Perhaps brother was right. Maybe Baratheons are beasts not capable of thought._

 _Marrying him to keep the Seven Kingdoms? That man is out of his mind if he thinks he can conquer the world..._ _But...maybe he can...maybe he can't? I don't know..._

Daenerys saw one of the Knights escort one of the ladies out, the one with brown hair and green dress. _I wonder if he knows who I really am. If he does, he is sure to kill me!_

* * *

 _Royal Gardens_

Anduin sat down in the garden, waiting for the first of his potential brides. He was surrounded by bushes of roses and other flowers, brought to him by the Tyrells. And the first girl he was meeting was a Tyrell.

 _How much has the Tyrells prepared since coming to King's Landing? That Queen of Thorns is here as well surely to be the mastermind behind the betrothal. Surely she is trying make me feel in debt to her so that I may have to choose her granddaughter._

 _Margaery Tyrell, I didn't meet her the last time I was in Highgarden. I was mostly with my grandfather and handling the trade negotiations. Perhaps I should have met her back then to gain a sense of who she is_.

"My prince." A knight arrived and bowed before the Prince. "I present to you Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." Anduin saw a very pretty brown-haired lady of 15 or 16 summers. Her eyes were brown and large, almost like an owl. Her figure was shapely for her age, accentuated at her green dress. And she wore several jewelry as well, but not so much.

"Prince Anduin, it is so good to see you again." Margaery curtsied before the sitting prince.

"Have we met before?" Anduin asked.

"I saw you, my prince, while you were talking to my grandmother." Margaery smiled. "But you were so busy talking that you didn't notice me."

"I didn't know that spying on others was a common habit in Highgarden." Anduin frowned and Margaery immediately changed her teasing tone.

"I was instructed by my grandmother to see you, my prince." She said and Anduin nodded.

"Please, sit down." Anduin motioned for a guard to bring a chair and Margaery sat down. _Like a proper woman..._ Anduin commented in his head.

"So, milady, how is King's Landing to you."

"It is...unlike anything I have seen." Margaery shyly smiled. "I have heard that you renovated the city, but now to this extent."

"After the war, there were thousands of prisoners in Westeros." Anduin took a glass of water. "All I had to do was put those criminals to good use in the six years." He remembered how he had 10,000 prisoners brought from every corner of Westeros. He then had the Baratheon army, with the help of his Uncle Stannis, took the criminals to intensive labor to demolish the ruined city parts. He also had the poor beggars in the Flea bottom help as well. (He had to be forceful with the beggars) He then had the finest masons design a new city and spent the next five years rebuilding the city, day and night. Anduin did not care of the criminal's well-beings during the construction. They were after all murderers, rapists, thugs, pirates. The criminals continously came in to work throughout the six years. And Anduin made it very clear to them any attempt to rebel would result in their painful death.

Extermination, where every fourth man out of ten would be executed very painfully; ripped by four horses. Anduin also added an incentive; any criminal who survivie the grueling reconstruction would be pardoned and let go. Fear of this punishment and need for reward gave the criminals greater incentive to work.

After 6 years, out of the 20,000 total prisoners, only 20 remained living and Anduin out of pity pardoned them. The dead criminals were burned and buried. The beggars he put into another project of his, building farmlands outside the New Kingslanding to bring food and crops natively rather than bringing them all the way from Highgarden.

"I did what I thought was right." Anduin commented. "King's Landing is what it should be. A capital fit for Westeros."

"Indeed." Margaery pulled back a hair behind her ear and Anduin recognized the antic. _She is trying to be cute with me_. "So, my prince, by what qualities will you use to choose your queen?"

"Resourcefulness, usefulness, intellect, wit, beauty, spirit, and faithfulness." Anduin noted and saw Margaery trying to remember all those qualities in her head. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Lady Margaery, other than the things I already heard about you.

Margaery nodded and lifted her head confidently. "I love to read and write. I learned the game of thrones from my grandmother, and I am always eager to learn more."

"So what have you done specifically to aid Highgarden?" Anduin asked suddenly.

"My prince?" Margaery was caught off guard by the question. Honestly she was being groomed by her grandmother in politics while her brother Willas was the one that maintained Highgarden.

"I mean how did you help it in its wealth and prosperity? Or are you telling me that your brother Willas did everything while you merely reaped from his accomplishments?" Anduin snapped and Margaery fell silent.

"If you are to be my Queen, then you should learn to take initiative and make yourself useful." Anduin noted and the Tyrell girl nodded.

"I seek to create a world filled with innovation and hope while keeping its foundations intact." The Crown Prince lectured. "You may go now and try to think of ways you can help me in my vision."

Knowing that she was no longer welcome, Margaery stood up, bowed, and walked away, escorted by a knight. That meeting did not go as nearly as well as she would have hoped. She hoped to create bond between the two of them and instead she was scolded and sent away. The only way she knew she could get close to him was to make herself useful in Anduin's vision of world conquest. She began to plan.

* * *

Later...

After meeting most of the other ladies who are either disappointed him or made him feel like an idiot for hosting this tournament, he was finally face to face with the girl with the veil. Daenerys Targaryen, the last of the Targaryen bloodline. The girl that stood to him as the greatest threat of all.

The girl did nothing after she was escorted and the two of them looked at each other, waiting for one to start talking.

Anduin sighed. "Drop the ridiculous veil, I know who you are."

Daenerys startled and didn't to anything except look around nervously. Anduin sighed again, got up, walked up to her, and took the veil off of her and was amazed by what he saw.

He had heard all Targaryens were beautiful by nature, but nothing like this. She was a statue come to life, with pale white skin like marble, purple eyes like gems, her blonde white hair like silk...she was perfect.

Anduin was wide-mouthed for a second and then remembered to compose himself. Daenerys blushed and looked away.

"It is finally good to meet you...Daenerys." Anduin said softly and the Targaryen girl looked at him in fear.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Anduin shook his head. "No...I am not going to kill you."

"But why?" Daenerys asked. "I thought the Baratheons wanted to kill all Targaryens."

"That is my father, not me." Anduin said wearily, sitting back down on his chair. "I choose not to follow my father's bloodthirst and rather use my time and effort for the Seven Kingdoms." He still saw Daenerys standing. "Please sit down. You have my word I won't harm you while you are here."

Daenerys sat down on her chair and rubbed her hands together. "So...why did you bring me here to Westeros?"

"To mend." Anduin started. "Our families have wronged each other more than twenty years ago, before I was even born. I don't want to continue the cycle of hatred forever." He stood up and looked out to the sea. "I originally brought you hear so that I could use you to dissuade and quell any Targaryen loyalists."

"Originally?" Daenerys asked.

"Now...I choose to do things differently." Anduin turned to her. "Blood, family name...they really mean nothing. We each have our own skills and attributes we live by, despite our names and heritage. I don't want to kill you just because you are a Targaryen, as my father would do. Instead, I want you to help me bring our families together."

Daenerys was silent.

"The Baratheons had strong ties with Targaryens, once. My ancestor was Orys Baratheon, whom some claim to be the bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror. My great-grandmother was Rhaelle Targaryen. But because of certain decisions made by your father and mine...destroyed that bond. Past events should only dictate that future so much, do you not think so?"

Daenerys looked at Anduin's eyes. They were so emotional and clear that she could drown in them.

"I do plan for World Conquest, as I stated. But I am doing so not because of my own vanity. I want to unitedthis world as much as possible so that past wars and mistakes will not be repeated and cause wars that kill the innocent." Anduin sat down against and sighed, burying his face in his hands. For once, he looked very vulnerable.

Daenerys reached out and took one of Anduin's hand in hers. Anduin still didn't look at her.

"Your brother Rhaegar's children...they didn't deserve to die...they were children...My grandfather decided it was smart to kill them and had a monster kill them and rape their mother..." Anduin whispered. "It is hard to know that you are related to such people at times..." Anduin spoke softly.

Daenerys reached out further to grab both of his hands. "I know what you feel. My brother Viserys. He was once very kind and gentle...but over time, he grew bitter and angry...he would lash out at me and make me feel so weak...I...didn't want him as my brother at times."

Anduin looked at her.

"My brother told me what happened in the war...but I am sure some of them were lies. Can you tell me what happened?" Daenerys asked and Anduin nodded. He proceeded to tell her what happened in the previous war, including the parts he was unsure of. He was unsure whether or not Lyanna Stark was abducted or went with Rhaegar willingly and he told her. He also told her what her father did, such as burning the Starks alive and what he planned to do. Burn everything.

"That is what I have learned." Anduin stated. "I tried to reach the best and unbiased truth as I could. But as you know...people tend to remember only things they want."

Daenerys nodded. "So...do you think my brother Rhaegar was evil?"

Anduin looked at her. "I talked with Barristan Selmy, who was one of the Kingsguard guarding Rhaegar personally. Apparently he was kind and gentle man...but...melancholy. Barristan told me that over the years...he grew sadder...and more obsessed about something...but he never used the world mad or insane to describe Rhaegar."

The Targaryen girl nodded again.

"I know I can't change the past, Daenerys...but I would like to create a future where there is no hate between us. I would wash away the bad blood between Baratheon and Targaryen." Anduin mentioned.

"Would you make me your Queen?" Daenerys asked and Anduin shrugged.

"That depends on how you prove yourself. I spent 6 years governing the Seven Kingdoms as best as I could. I need a capable Queen who will act as my lover, wife, and most trusted person. I would like that person to be you...because that would kill two birds with one stone."

Daenerys nodded. "How do you suggest I start?"

"Well, Varys wants you to be Queen, so ask him for help at times, but don't trust him too much. Even he has a plan in his mind." Anduin joked. "I would start reading the history of Kings and Queens of Westeros, starting with Aegon the First. Knowing history is essential to a Queen."

Daenerys smiled expectantly. "And...can I spend some time with you? Talking?"

Anduin smiled. "That would be nice, milady."

Daenerys smiled as well. "Call me Dany."

"Then you can call me Anduin...while we are in private, of course." Anduin nodded and they shook hands.

"Oh, and I would not use your real name in King's Landing. Choose another name as a disguise until it is time."

"Any suggestions?" Dany raised an eyebrow.

"Danielle...White-Silk." Anduin made a name. "Not far off from your real name so it would be easier."

"Danielle White-Silk then I will be." Dany giggled

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Arianne, the Sand Snakes, and her uncle Oberyn and Ellaria were all escorted to the path to the giant fortress Horned Lion.

"I wonder why the Prince wanted us to meet him here." Arianne commented. "I was hoping for a more intimate meeting in his gardens like the previous ladies."

"Because I had something to give your family." Anduin came with two knights and Arianne smiled brightly.

"My Prince." Arianne curtsied low so that her bodily assets were in full display. "It is quite an honor to meet you finally in person."

Anduin took one of her hands and helped her back up. "It is. I have heard of your beauty, but it is good to see it in person." He said charmingly and Arianne gave him a wink. To her disappointment, Anduin then turned to the Sand Snakes quickly.

"And these are the venomous Sand Snakes." Anduin looked at Nymeria, Tyene, and Obara. "I had heard of you three as well."

"Did you?" Nymeria asked. "What did you hear about us?"

"That you three were incredibly skilled with weapons, trained by the Red Viper himself, and that you use venom in all of your weapons." Anduin smiled. "What venom do you use, manticore?

"Sometimes." Tyene walked up to Anduin and lean into him. "Sometimes we even use aphrodisiacs to make our enemies hot and kill them in heat." She lifted one of her daggers to Anduin's chin and licked her lips. The knights were about to intervene, but Anduin lifted his hand. "Of course we don't always kill at first." Tyene teased.

Much to her surprise, Anduin merely chuckled. "I am not so bad at fighting myself. Perhaps we should spar together to better our skills." Tyene pulled back and looked at Anduin with greater interest.

Obara gripped her spear. "That is fine with us."

"And we have the Red Viper himself." Anduin turned to the second prince of Dorne. Anduin pretty much towered over all the Dornish people, including Red Viper. Anduin was about a head and half taller than Oberyn, so it made somewhat of a funny scene. "I hope you came with less than lethal intentions."

"That depends." Oberyn smiled mockingly. "Do you intend to keep your word?"

"That is why we are out here." Anduin stated. "The contents mentioned in your letter are currently residing in my fortress. If you would follow me." Anduin led them to the Horned Lion. As they were walking, Arianne walked next to Anduin and held his left arm.

"So my prince, where did you come up with the idea to bring so many ladies to King's Landing?" Arianne asked.

"I needed a wife and I didn't know many women outside my family, so I decided to meet as many as I could." Anduin smiled at the much smaller woman. "I like to be efficient."

Arianne began holding his arm tighter to her chest, making him aware of her curves. "So it wasn't because you wanted to sleep with all of them?"

"I am not my father, Princess." Anduin stated. "My father would like to do that...but I don't want to."

"Why?" Arianne asked. "Having numerous women pleasure one is most men's fantasy."

"Because...I saw the decay that happened to my father." Anduin noted. "I don't want to be like him."

Oberyn looked at Anduin and was slightly amused. _So the son of Baratheon wasn't exactly on terms with his father. That would make things interesting. If Arianne became the Queen, then she could convince him to hate the Baratheons and Lannisters more and punish them..._

They soon reached the fortress gates and Anduin motioned them to lower the drawbridge. "This fortress is forbidden to enter by other Royal Family members, including my father. You are among the first outsiders to enter the Horned Lion."

"It is intimidating." Obara confessed. "But why build a fortress in the center of a city?"

"Because it serves its purpose." Anduin said cryptically. He led them down to the lower levels where the dungeon was.

"Two people caused a disturbance in my city a few days ago." Anduin started as he led them to the dungeon cells. "If it were another time, they would have been acquitted and saved by their lords." Anduin stopped in front of two cells. "But those times are over. I introduce you...two Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch."

The two people in question were bolted to the ground by metal chains and restraints. They were also gagged, so they could only here their muffles and growls from the Mountain. The Mountain continues to fight against he restraints, but the bolts and chains were specially designed to become tighter the longer he fought.

"As I said in my letter, the two people are yours." Anduin looked at Oberyn, who grinned maliciously. "Take them to Dorne, kill them now, it doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

"What of Tywin?" Oberyn asked suddenly. "He isn't going to be happy that his dog is missing."

"I told grandfather to watch his dog." Anduin spoke nonchalantly. "Unfortunately he didn't and now he is mine to torment."

Oberyn looked at Anduin and back to the Mountain. "Can I torture him here?" He asked eagerly.

"My dungeons are well stocked with torturing tools, but make it quick." Anduin noted. "After today, I am not letting any of you come back inside Horned Lion."

"In that case..." Oberyn sighed. "Can you package them to Dorne?"

"Of course." Anduin signaled his guards to enter the prison and give them a very heavy dose of nightshade and other drugs to knock them out. "Package them tightly so that they can be sent to Dorne."

"Yes, my Prince." The Knight took the additional measure of hammering the Mountain's head with a large hammer to knock him out before they undid the restrains, moved the heavy giant into a metal box, tightly stuff him in, and then put so many chains around it so that the giant could never get out. Same thing was done with Lorch and the boxes were moved out by the knights.

"I am surprised that you just didn't go and kill him right then." Anduin commented to Oberyn as the boxes were moved up to the upper levels.

"I wanted to...but...their pains should not last only a day." Oberyn smiled maliciously like a snake. "But you do know that this does not cover the full blood debt the Baratheons and Lannisters owe us."

"I already gave you what my father or my grandfather would have never given." Anduin flatly stated. "Don't push your luck, Prince Oberyn."

The Viper gritted his teeth, but Ellaria calmed him down. "Very well...the two monsters will settle things for now. But don't think this changes the past."

"Nothing does." Anduin admitted. Oberyn and Ellaria decided to go outside to a brothel to relax while Arianne did not loosen herself from Anduin.

"My prince, surely it has been a long day?" Arianne rubbed his chest. "We should go and relax ourselves."

"In due time. But I would first like to fight against the Sand Snakes." Anduin looked at the Dornish women. "Do you mind?"

"Absolutely." Obara declared and they went to the training courtyard inside the Horned Dragon. Anduin pulled out his sword, the Storm Bringer. Forged from Valyrian Steel found in Essos by Barristian Selmy, it was given to him on his 18th birthday. It was a broadsword with a black blade and crossguards, one side lion and the other dragon.

"A Valyrian Steel sword?" Obara asked as she brandished her own spear.

"My favorite blade." Anduin took off his cape and the tight leather vest to loosen his movements. He stanced in his version of Water Dance position and faced Obara, his first contender. Meanwhile, Tyene, Nymeria, and Arianna stood to the side.

Obara roared and spun with her spear, which Anduin blocked easily with a flick of his wrist pointed it toward Obara's neck. Obara twirled her spear around her body in defense and to catch Anduin off guard, but the prince spun his on blade to knock the spear to the side again. Obara then thrust her spear and Anduin blocked the spear blade, caught it in circular momentum, and threw it to the side, making Obara move uncontrollably to regain control of her spear. This time Anduin attacked, striking hard against Obara's spear repeatedly. Obara pushed Anduin's weight off with great difficulty, jumped to gain momentum, and struck to his legs. But Anduin lifted his feet and stepped on the spear. He spun and with his other leg broke the wooden handle. He then kneed Obara to the chest, grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground in a submission hold. He put on knee to her back, lifted her arm and held it in place with his other leg.

"Yield." Anduin declared and Obara tried to get free, only for Anduin to twist her arm tighter and she yelped in pain.

"I yield." Obara sat reluctantly and Anduin got off of her and even helped her get up.

"Sorry about your spear." Anduin looked at the two pieces. "I had to break it."

"Spears can be remade...pride, rarely so." Obara muttered. "But that footwork...where did you learn it?"

"A fighter from Braavos." Anduin commented. "Legs are useful when breaking bones and weapons. They possess more strength than arms if used properly." He turned to the two remaining Sand Snakes. "Care to join?"

Nymeria stepped forward eagerly as her sister stepped off to the side. "I hope you are ready for me, prince."

"Death waits for no one." Anduin spoke his teacher Syrio's favorite phrase. Nymeria pulled out her two daggers in lightning speed and charged at Anduin. Knowing that his long sword would do little good against such small weapons, Anduin sheathed his sword. Nymeria swung her dagger sideways and nearly cut Anduin multiple times. Anduin would have been cut many times if he didn't learn Syrio's feint and avoiding style as well.

 _Time to use Lornar's fighting_. Anduin raised his fists and arms to to his shoulder level, readying for a fist fight. Nymeria looked at him confused. "If you need a weapon..." She started.

"In this case, having no weapon is better." Anduin smiled and Nymeria proceeded to attack. She reverse-gripped one of her blades and tried to strike from the side, only to have Anduin strike her wrist down heavily with his hand. The blow caused her to drop her dagger and momentarily stunned her left side. Anduin threw a punch to that side and Nymeria swiftly dodged and stuck from the right. This time Anduin grabbed her wrist, fell to one knee, and threw Nymeria to the ground, making her drop her other dagger.

Anduin grabbed one of Nymeria's blades stanced in his fighting position again. Seemingly from nowhere, Nymeria pulled out two other blades and this time threw them. Anduin barely dodged the thrown blades and decided to return his blade in turn. Nymeria dodged that blade, picked it up, and threw that as well.

 _I am bigger than her so I am slower and thus a bigger target! I have to get close to her_. Anduin thought as he dodged another blade. He picked up one from the ground and threw it at Nymeria's feet. She was slightly distracted by that blade, only to have Anduin get close and punch her to the nearest wall. Nymeria hit the wall and was about to react only to have one of her daggers against her neck.

Anduin breathed heavily. "Yield." He lifted the dagger higher and Nymeria yielded. Anduin helped her get the blades.

"You are good with the daggers. You nearly had me a couple of times." Anduin landed Nymeria the rest of her blades.

"A loss is a loss." Nymeria spoke, but smiled brightly. "There is no shame against losing against your better." She stood on her toes and kissed Anduin on the cheek before walking to the side. Tyene smiled as she walked to the center. In her hand was a leather whip laced with metal blades.

 _No doubt it is poisoned._ Anduin never fought enemies with a whip before, so he pulled out his sword again. Tyene snapped her whip and Anduin instinctively pushed his sword up. The whip wrapped around the blade a few times and the prince almost lost his sword. He then pulled his sword back to pull Tyene, but Tyene freed her whip with a single flick and snapped again. This time the whip wrapped around his wrist and if it wasn't for the leather vambraces Anduin always wore, he would have suffered cuts. Tyene smirked and pulled her whip back to make the blades dig into the leather. Anduin felt the blades pressing against and he knew he had to free himself. He passed his sword to his free hand and sliced the whip, making its tightened piece fall to the floor. Tyene pulled that the remaining whip she had and snapped it low. Anduin dodged it and decided to go for close combat and walked toward her, but Tyene then began to spin it to keep her opponent at a distance. Anduin then realized that he couldn't attack and defend with one sword alone, so he smirked and pulled his second, short sword from his hip.

 _Two blades? I have heard to some people wielding two blades._ Tyene thought as she saw Anduin brandishing his second sword. Anduin decided to move closer and caught the spinning whip in his long sword and immediately cut the whip, shortening it. He did the same thing, this catching it with his short sword and cut it with his longer. He cut the whip at a very quick pace, closing his distance to Tyene. The Dornish saw her opponent closing in on her and she pulled her dagger, only to have it knocked away and have two blades at her throat.

"Yield." Anduin spoke.

"I yield." Tyene whispered and Anduin pulled his swords back.

"That was an interesting fight. I never fought a whip-wielder before." Anduin smiled.

"Even in Dorne it is rare." Tyene commented. "Only the very skilled can use it effectively, but I am surprised you found a way to counter it so quickly."

"I never fight using only one way." Anduin commented. "Better to have many ways instead of a few."

Arianne clapped. "Fine display of skills, my Prince. I have rarely seen my cousins defeated, let alone all of them. Such a feat was only possible by my uncle."

"Your fighting style is interesting." Nymeria walked behind Anduin and rubbed his shoulders affectionately. "Care to teach me?"

"One day." Anduin sheathed both of this swords. "But not today. Honestly I have some work to do. My family is coming back to King's Landing in about a week or so. Guards!" He ordered. "Escort the ladies out to the Red Keep." He bowed and kissed Arianne's hand before walking away.

Arianne and her cousins walked back to Red Keep.

"So, Arianne, are you thinking about keeping him?" Obara asked.

"Of course." Arianne began thinking off how she could enjoy her new prey. "You three want to join as well?"

Tyene grinned. "Sure. After all, father did say sharing is better."

"He took on three of us today." Nymeria chuckled. "But four of us in bed...we might give him a heart-attack." The dornish women laughed and began planning.

* * *

 _Horned Lion_

Anduin walked with Stannis to his War Room. "I have to thank you with bringing your men from Stormlands. They have become the body of my Chivalric Orders."

"I have done as you ordered, Anduin." Stannis spoke. "But what are you planning? Your splitting of Hands into two positions and making me Grand Marshal, that is a fine sentiment, except the Seven Kingdoms have more than seven armies, each with their own allegiance to their house."

"I intend on changing that." Anduin noted. "I have been planning for a years, uncle, placing very few people in my circle. You are now one of them." They entered the War Room and they were greeted with the Six Grand Masters and Tyrion.

"This is my War Trust." Anduin said to Stannis. "My secret circle of battle commanders, advisors, and ambassadors who will help me achieve my vision. My six grand masters currently have 5000 men in each of their employ. I plan on expanding that to 50,000 in a few years. Uncle Tyrion has been establishing mercantile groups and business ventures into Essos, brining in exotic goods into Westeros for trade, also establishing spies and providing us intel on the rulers of each of the Free Cities. Crixus!" He stated and a hooded figure came into the light from the shadow. "He leads a group of assassins. With my army and intelligence, I plan on waging a secret war against the Nine Cities and taking them one by one. But I need a general to plan this while I am dealing with politics." Anduin pointed to Stannis. "That man is you."

Stannis looked at Anduin in bewilderment.

"Stannis Baratheon." Anduin stood in front of him. "I offer you a position within my secret circle, the War Trust. Do you accept?"

Stannis bowed before Anduin and offered his sword. "I give you my word and life that I will faithfully serve you." Anduin took the sword and tapped each of his shoulders with it and gave it back to him.

"Excellent!" Tyrion clapped. "A toast to our new member and more planning!"

Anduin and Stannis began their plan right away. "Uncle Tyrion has made many connections in the free cities, including Norvos. Norvos is one of many cities that has to pay tribute to the Dothraki to prevent them from destroying them. But with an outside army were to defeat the Dothraki for them..."

Stannid understood what Anduin said. "Then the Norvos will open its gates to us."

"Then we take Norvos swiftly." Anduin motioned to his map. "The port cities can be taken through economy and trade, not necessarily through warfare. We create our of mercenaries groups that take on any job and make them grow and swallow other mercenary groups. Those guilds will become large enough and will be divided to several groups, each providing assassination and other jobs. We will slowly take all forms of trade."

"The biggest obstacle, however, is the Iron Bank." Tyrion mentioned to them. "I have made several contacts and have made several successful business ventures between them, in wine, trade, and most popularly in medicine. But their membership remain closed even to me."

"That means we need to make the Iron Bank indebted to us." Stannis stated and Anduin nodded. "Slowly we will create our own bank. Uncle Tyrion has already done that." Tyrion raised a wine glass to Anduin. "But instead of hiring others to enforce, the bank itself will enforce itself with the mercenary guilds. We will slowly take over each of the other banks one by one, town after town, city by city." Anduin grinned. "We will then control everything that is going in and out of the port cities. Force the merchant lords to act and we will take each of them down, taking more and more from them to the point they are powerless to stop us."

"And we control the money flow, we control what goes to the Iron Bank." Tyrion smiled. "The Iron Bank will fund our enemies, or whom they think is our enemies. They lose more and we gain. They will have to borrow from us while plotting to overthrow us."

"And we swallow the Iron Bank." Anduin smiled. "And with us controlling the money flow of the Free Cities, we will able enough information and access to overthrow other cities through other means."

"You two have been busy." Stannis frowned at Anduin and Tyrion.

"What can I say, my nephew has just made things too fun." Tyrion teased. "He gave me some funding and I enjoy turning them into larger sums of money."

"Tyrion does have a flair for business." Anduin smiled.

"You mentioned expanding your men tenfold." Stannis asked Anduin. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"In Westeros, it is rather difficult or impossible to create a royal army unless you have a common enemy." Anduin mentioned. "The only time half of Westeros was united was when my father rose against Aerys the Mad. And the other half rose to kill the Usurper."

Stannis nodded for Anduin to continue.

"So the question is creating a common enemy. An enemy that actually threatens all of us. And with the winter coming...that provides us a perfect opportunity." Anduin smiled. "Well actually two. The Wildlings and the Whitewalkers."

"Whitewalkers?" Stannis frowned. "You believe such a myth?"

"I confirmed my suspicions with Lord Stark back up North." Anduin answered. "And you know how the seriously Stark take these matters." Stannis had to concede to that. "And the wildlings are supposedly grouping under a former brother named Mance Rayder." Anduin talked with Lord Stark's younger brother Benjen about the situation up north and the Ranger was happy to tell him everything as long as the Prince took him seriously.

"We have wildling south of the Wall as well, creating problems for the Realm already." Anduin noted. "We can organize a temporary army to deal with these threats and then make them more permanent by mixing up soldiers from different realms and training them to make a more cohesive unit. That is where you come in." Anduin pointed to Stannis. "As the Grand Marshal, the Six Grand Masters will be your lieutenants and help you organize these army into a new, more organize and fighting effective force. One that is ready to take both the Wildlings and White Walkers. You will be the Grand Marshal of over 300,000 men, protecting the realm and enforcing its laws."

Stannis gave a shadow of a content smile.

"When the threat hits us, unfortunately there will be casualties. But those casualties will only pressure the creation of a unified fighting force. This will happen."

* * *

 _Red Keep._

Anduin was honestly tired and ready to go to bed. He had finally finished everything he planned for today and was ready to sleep. He entered his bedroom and saw what should have never seen.

Arianne Martell and her three cousins, naked on his bed, pleasuring each other. Nymeria was between Arianne's thighs pleasuring her while Tyene was doing the same to Nymeria from behind. Tyene was fingering herself and then saw Anduin frozen in his doorway.

"My prince!" Tyene got up and ran to him, closing the door behind him. "We were waiting for you."

"Were you..." Anduin cleared his throat. He was no stranger to a female body, but this was something entirely. "I think you have the wrong room."

Arianne pushed Nymeria away and sauntered to the prince. "This is no mistake, my prince. This is the Martell's way of saying we like you." She began to loosen his vest.

"Then you must have a lot of guests." Anduin tried to stop her, but Tyene was loosen his pants from behind.

"Oh they try..." Nymeria walk to him and helped Arianne take off his clothes. "But we are very selective of whom we choose to...be friends with..."

"Yes..." Anduin didn't notice Obara who was also naked and behind him. Before he could react, she lifted his neck and poured something down his throat. Anduin pushed the woman back, but suddenly felt his mind slipping. "What have you poisoned me with?" Anduin fell to his knee, trying to make himself throw up.

"It isn't poison, my prince..." Arianne lowered herself to Anduin's level. "It is something we use to...wear down a man's walls." She then gave him a heated kiss and Anduin felt his resistance and discipline slipping. He responded to her passionately and she moaned at his strength.

"Please show me the strength of a Baratheon..." Arianne and her cousins help him up, and out of his clothes and to the bed.

 _ **Warning! Extreme Lemon!**_ _**If you can't handle, then skip it!**_

Arianne pulled him down to her as they hit the bed. She kissed him passionately, letting their tongue wrestle with each other. Meanwhile Tyene flipped and put her mouth around Anduin's enlargening manhood, pleasuring him. Nymeria turned Anduin to her womanhood and planted his face there, moaning as the prince devoured her inner walls.

Tyene continued to put his manhood inside her mouth, making it larger and larger until it was fully erect. Tyene's eyes widened at its size. _It is bigger than any I have taken..._ She was slightly scared to take in inside her and Arianne pushed her aside. She stuffed it between her breasts and squeezed it over and over. Anduin grunted and moved his hips to match her movement. Tyene wanted Anduin too so she grabbed his hair, pulled him away, and kissed him.

"Go away, Tyene!" Nymeria pouted and pushed her self up to kiss Anduin too. The three of them kissed together, tongues wrestling and saliva exchanging.

Arianne knew that Anduin was ready. "Girls..." She spoke and laid down to the ground. Tyene and Nymeria led Anduin to her entrance. Princess of Dorne grabbed Anduin's shoulder. "Come and fuck me...claim me." Anduin, without warning, pushed inside.

 _He is so big...I am being ripped apart!_ Arianne screamed as Anduin rammed into her over and over. _I am supposed to be in control, not him_. Arianne thought as she slowly lost herself to the passion. She moaned and screamed, wanting more and more. "More! More!"

Anduin lowered his mouth to hers and kissed herm drowning her screams. Arianne wrapped one arm around his back and another to hold his neck, helping him dig further and further in. The prince and princess continued their intense intercourse with the sand snakes watching lustfully. Arianne's eyes rolled back as waves and waves of orgasms hit her. She didn't know how many times he made her a woman.

Anduin then turned her to the stomach and began to ram her from behind, grabbing her ample rear. Arianne howled with pain and pleasure, especially when he started spanking her. "Harder!" She yelled and Anduin rammed into her harder and spanked her harder. He leaned down and turned her head to him, kissing her as he moved within her. Soon the prince reached his climax and reared, filling her up with his seed and Arianne came herself, falling unconscious from the final wave of pleasure.

The Sand Snakes looked at this with wide eyes. "My my..." Nymeria reached from behind Anduin and grabbed his now limp, wet appendage. "You are no stranger to pleasure."

Anduin looked at her and smirked. "You assume I was a virgin?"

"Not at all." She skillfully pushed him to his back and straddle him. "But I didn't think you were so skilled."

Anduin's hands traveled down to her firm bottom and squeezed a cheek as he hardened once again. "Care to try me for yourself?"

Nymeria grinned as she reached down and positioned Anduin's cock into her folds. She slowly descended and felt herself expand. _This is what Arianne enjoyed first? That bitch_. Nymeria put her hands on Anduin's chest as she rolled her hips slowly, adjusting to Anduin's size. Then she began to rise faster and faster, Anduin's hand exploring her body. He lifted himself to suckled and bite her breasts, giving her even more pleasure. She hugged his head to her chest, never wanting him to stop.

Tyene, tired of pleasuring herself, got an idea. She crawled to where Anduin's head should have been and pulled him down to his back was once. Nymeria looked at Tyene in anger, and Tyene smirked. "Don't hog him to yourself." She said as she moved her womanhood to his mouth and ground herself on it. Anduin responded and began to feast upon her womanhood. Tyene nearly fell forward, catching herself by supporting on Anduin's torso. She rode his mouth harder and harder, feeling his tongue deep within her folds and into her womanhood.

The two sisters began riding his cock and mouth, and Anduin fucked them for all their worth. The two of them both reached their climax, but Anduin did not let them finish just there. He used his arms to hold both of them in their positions, Tyene on his mouth and Nymeria on his cock and continued to fuck them over and over until he climaxed. They fell to the bed, spent as Arianne was and Anduin got up, only Obara left.

"So...want to finish?" Anduin looked at Obara and Obara jumped on him.

* * *

 _Next morning..._

Anduin found himself in Arianne's embrace, his face between her ample bosom. He looked down and saw Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara, sleeping contently at his torso and legs.

 _What in the Seven Hells!? That wasn't a dream!_ Anduin slowly began to get up, waking up Arianne in the process.

"Good morning, my prince." Arianne sultrily said as she hugged his chest. "Had a nice sleep?"

Anduin looked at her strangely. "I thought that was a dream..."

"That was...in a way." Arianne took a finger and delved to her womanhood, feeling the wet-stickiness there. "You came in me so much, my prince."

 _Oh shit_. Anduin groaned and fell back to bed, leaving Arianne to lie on his chest. "Do you do this for every man you sleep with?"

Arianne looked at him in mock-offended tone. "My Prince! How dare you! It is true that I have had lovers before...but you have gotten what no lover of mine has ever had."

"Which is?" Anduin raised an eyebrow.

"Me and my cousins all at the same time." Anduin saw the three Sand Snakes again. "I must say that you are very strong and well blessed."

"I am me. That is all there is to it." Anduin grunted. "My cock never felt so abused." He winced as he got out of bed and stretched. Arianne lay on his bed again, stretching as well.

"Did you really think seducing and fucking me was your guarantee to make you my Queen?" Anduin looked at her and Arianne winked at him.

"Was it not?"

"Far from it." Anduin smirked, causing Arianne's smile to falter. "You gave me a good night, I will give you that. But now...let's see if you are smart and resourceful. If I want a good lay, I can go to a brothel. But as I said before...I need a wise and intelligent wife as Queen." He started to put on his cloths. "Until you prove your wits to me, consider yourself uninvited to my bedroom." He left, leaving Arianne to ponder.

 _So you are keeping my prize from me unless I show how good I am? Well, don't say I didn't warn you, my prince._ Arianne thought.

* * *

So that is my Fourth Chapter and first time I am actually writing a sex scene. I don't know if I did a good job, so please comment on that.

Also, I need some ideas to prevent my writer's block. So keep giving me ideas!


	5. I am only human

Listen guys who write negative and hurtful comments, if you guys don't like the story, then please don't read it. And please don't leave behind hurtful reviews. This is my first game of thrones fanfic and I am exploring my options. If you can't manage that, then please don't read, read something else, or just write your own. I am sure you are all capable of writing masterpieces, considering the negative comments you leave behind. I am only human.

So this chapter is going to be a bit different. It is going to involve a bit more emotion and character development than previous chapters. So there will be more human interactions.

Oh I am saying this in advance. All of the ladies, except for Dany, are from Westeros. Anduin was smart not to invite ladies from outside Essos because they would interfere with his plan. Anduin told Varys to reach out to Essos as a signal for his approval of Vary's plan.

* * *

Cersei POV

Why her son brought all of them to the capital was beyond her. And to think that one of them would take her place as Queen in a few years. She could not allow that. She was the daughter of Tywin, and a Lannister. She would hold her position and kill for it. She had done so before. These girls were untrustworthy and already disloyal to her son. And she would do whatever she thinks would be necessary to protect her son. Her Black Lion.

When Anduin told her he was going to marry, Cersei was not ready. She wanted to tell her son not to marry yet. He still had so much to do and she had so much to offer to her son. The idea that some unworthy girl would replace her as his confidante was unthinkable. Yet she had known that it was inevitable.

She had originally planned to plan Joffrey as the King, because he was Jaime's son. But she quickly found out that Anduin was merely too above Joffrey and that Joffrey would ruin her without even bothering or caring. Anduin had continually berated his younger brother for not learning and only complaining. And the sad thing was he was right. Joffrey could not even do basic numbers and read properly. While Cersei tried to defend Joffrey from Anduin, Anduin made it clear that such an unskilled child would never be proper lord as long as he lived. He even threatened to exile Joffrey a couple of times to Essos and it took a crying Cersei to change Anduin's mind.

Her beloved Joffrey was now in Casterly Rock, until her Uncle Kevan's tutelage. Hopefully Joffrey would learn to be a proper lord under him and prove Anduin wrong. She knew that her younger son would be safer there than here. Her Black Lion had no mercy left for her golden lion; he made that very clear.

 _Flashback 6 years ago_

 _Anduin continually beat Joffrey in the face while Lancel Lannister was lying on the ground, face covered with blood. Joffrey begged and begged Anduin to stop, but the darker haired brother ignored his pleas and punched his cheeks over and over._

 _Because of the cries, Cersei and Jaime ran to stop him. Jaime pulled Anduin off of Joffrey as Cersei tended to her younger son. But Anduin wasn't finished. He threw his head back to catch the offguard Kingsguard in the nose, making Jaime drop Anduin and cover his bleeding and broken nose. Anduin then kicked him in the groins, making Jaime fall to his knees._

 _"Get off of him, mother." Anduin yelled and Cersei covered Joffrey with her own body._

 _"Stop this at once!" Cersei looked at Anduin, whose blue eyes flashed with dark anger and hatred. "He is your brother!"_

 _"A brother who had a maid raped and killed for nothing!" Anduin was only twelve, but he had youth and emotion. "He deserves to be beaten!" His anger allowed him to nearly pull her mother aside and she grabbed his torso._

 _"Please stop! Stop for your mother!" Cersei looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I don't want either of you hurt."_

 _Anduin's Baratheon rage slowly cooled and he took several deep breaths. He looked at his uncle Jaime, who was holding his bloody nose. "Take him out of my sight!" Anduin yelled. "If I see him again tonight..."_

 _"You won't!" Cersei looked at Jaime, who nodded. He held his nose while also helping a whimpering Joffrey to his feet and took him away to room. Anduin then saw Lancel, who was wide-eyed with fear. He tried to crawl away, but Anduin kicked him in the stomach multiple times, making the young teen spit blood. Anduin then rolled with with his foot so that Lancel was face up. Anduin stomped on his face multiple times._

 _"Mother...if you don't want to see this, then leave." Anduin growled and Cersei was afraid for what her son would do. "Anduin, stop..."_

 _"If you don't want to get hurt...leave." Anduin glared at her and Cersei briefly saw his full rage and anger. No it was beyond rage. It was murderous._

 _"Was that girl..." Cersei asked and Anduin looked away. Cersei now understood the reason for his anger._ That maid...she was special to him...

 _Anduin walked to Lancel, grabbed his collar, and punched him again. Then he kneed him. And again. And again. And again. And again. Until Cersei saw Lancel's eyes rolling back and nearly going dark._

 _She stood up and hugged her son tightly before Anduin killed Lancel. Anduin tried to push her away, but she didn't let him._

 _"My sweet boy...I am so sorry." Cersei whispered and Anduin's arms stopped fighting. Instead they wrapped around her body and her boy slowly sobbed into her chest. He may have been Robert's but she was his mother. From her womb did she come out. This connection was strong enough to bring her boy back. This revelation made Cersei hold on to her little black lion even tighter and sob with him._

 _"She was my friend!" Anduin sobbed. "I...I promised to protect her...and now she is dead!"_

 _"Oh my sweet child." The Queen rocked her boy's head in her arms._

 _"I can't even...protect my friends...What kind of king can I be?" Anduin held onto his mother tighter._

 _"You will be an excellent King...because you have me..." Cersei pushed Anduin slightly and looked into his eyes. Eyes so pure that she could drown in them. So beautiful was her child. Her creation...Her pride and joy..."You will always have your mother. And she will protect you..."_

 _Anduin nodded and buried his head in her chest and Cersei patted his head, calming him down. But his anger...not so much._

 _Robert found out about that incident and was about to beat Joffrey too until Cersei stopped him._

 _Jaime wrote to Tywin and Kevan Lannister that day and the two lords saw Anduin's handwork. Kevan was so messed up and Anduin was about to beat him even more until Kevan kneeled and begged him to stop. Joffrey was kept outside the Red Keep for temporary measure._

 _Flashback end_

That was six years ago...and still that event made her heart pound with emotion. It was that day that she realized.

Anduin was her son, not Robert's, not Jaime's. A pure lion.

She was sure of that. All of his intellect and accomplishments...that was from her. Her other children were Jaime's and had their looks, but none of them had her soul. But Anduin, he was hers and hers alone, as if the Gods gave her a child instead of Robert. An answer for all her prayers...

Jaime and his children may have been her respite until that day, but after that, Cersei became a much better mother to Anduin. She had slightly distanced herself from him in the past because he was not Jaime's, but that no longer mattered to her. Of course she loved Joffrey still, but he was no longer the apple to her eye. Anduin was.

He was her masterpiece and she was not going to let some girl change and ruin that. If any of them decided to betray Anduin, she would burn all of their cities to the ground and burn them along with it.

For now, she will watch over them, and wait for them to make a mistake. When they do, she will make them regret the day they tried to take her son away.

* * *

Dany's POV

Dany and Anduin had their daily lunch together in the gardens. Dany would often read history and politic books while Anduin asked her questions so that she could answer. It had become a fancy habit of theirs and one thing that they both found really enjoyable.

"So Viserys I ruined his grandsire's legacy by marrying a woman of his own choosing?" She asked Anduin as Anduin stopped writing.

"Not exactly." Anduin started. "Viserys' problems did start there. But the real problem, in my opinion, was when he allowed multiple potential heirs to form. After his first wife's death, he had groomed his eldest daughter Rhaenyra to be the ruling Queen, but he also had a son through his second son Aegon II. Although Rhaenyra was willed to be the Queen, Aegon was chosen by the majority of the Small Council. Granted she was giving birth in Dragonstone at that time, but still the problem really started with Viserys' negligence. And after that is the Dance of the Dragons that ended Jaehaerys's great legacy."

Dany nodded.

"So, if you were Rhaenyra, how would you have solved the problem?" Anduin asked. "You are in Dragonstone and all of the conspirators are back in King's Landing."

Dany thought for a bit. "I would have married Aegon?" She looked at Anduin, who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Not what I would have said, but I suppose that could have resolved problems for a while, but back then she was already married. What I would do is send for all banners saying that the Small Council has rebelled against you. Using that as distraction, you go back to King's Landing with a small force, bring symphathizers, and retake it quickly. Details aside, that is what I would do. Less bloodshed and quick resolution."

"But Aegon would have had to die." Dany said and Anduin nodded.(Thumbs up if you get this!)

"If anything he was a puppet. History tells us that he did not even want the crown yet was convinced by the Small Council. And during the war, he and his children all died." Anduin sighed. "A dead king is better than a puppet king."

Dany closed the book. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She was curious. "You are educating me...but you do know that you are also making a competitor."

"I am aware of that." Anduin noted. "I am also prepared to kill you at any time." He said and Dany's eyes widened. "A good King does not like killing, but is always prepared to if necessary. I already gave you my word that as long as you don't seek to harm me or my family, you will be safe. I am teaching you so that I will choose you as my queen and you and I can help heal the tears between our two houses and past."

Dany was silent.

"If you want to go ahead and fight me, then you will find yourself fighting an uphill battle, Dany. I am not stupid and definitely not blind. I have my eyes on you at all times." Anduin said. "But as a sign of my good will, you are still alive, aren't you?"

"Varys told me something...that you are seeking to use me." Dany accused.

"And he also told you something like you should use me as well." Anduin said and Dany was shocked Anduin knew that. "Varys and I worked together on somethings and I can pretty much understand half of him. He is a secret Targaryen loyalist, which is more than enough reason for me to kill him. But he is useful and thus I am using him and he uses me. You can do the same thing and our relationship can be strictly platonic. But, I don't want that. Do you?"

Dany gulped. "I...don't know what I want..."

"Then don't do anything stupid. That is the quickest way to die in the Red Keep." Anduin mentioned and leaned back on his chair.

Dany looked around and saw other noble ladies looking at her in jealousy. Anduin did meet them time to time, but almost never one a name basis like Dany.

"So how do you like the other ladies?" Dany asked.

"Well, Margaery finally got off of her high horse and started to use her head, if you can call it that." The Crown Prince rolled his eyes. "Arianne, well, she still tries to seduce me and is making the game interesting. Sansa, well, she is actually boring as ever, but a good conversationalist if you can call it that. Arya...I like her because she likes to fight. Others are not really interesting at all."

Dany giggled. "What about me?"

Anduin looked at her. "Well, you are more interesting than the others." He stood up and offered his arm. "Care to join me for a walk?"

Dany took his arm and the couple walked around the gardens to the city walls. Dany saw the large city and smiled. "So this is King's Landing at its best?"

"I changed a lot things." Anduin smiled. "I wanted to make it at least livable for the start. The previous war destroyed half of King's Landing and it was home to beggars, orphans, diseased..."

"And the rest?" Dany teased.

"I planned it out." Anduin shrugged. "I just did it. A lot of people told me not to do it because it was never done. But I say if you never risk something, you will never gain anything. That has been mindset from the very beginning."

"You are so brave doing all of these things." Dany said and looked crestfallen. "I never did a productive thing for others in my life...I was a baggage to my brother and Mopatis for years."

"That is because you never had the chance." Anduin reassured her. "There were very few things you could have done in your situation, so do not beat yourself about it." Anduin led her back to the Red Keep. "How about this? I am meeting with one of the most powerful merchant lords from Braavos in a few days. Come with me and join in the trade discussion."

"What? Me!?" Daenerys stammered. "But I...!"

"You will just be watching. I will maybe ask for your input here and there, but nothing special." Anduin smiled and held Dany's hand. "Okay?"

Dany looked at him and felt slightly reassured. She nodded and Anduin, for some reason, kissed her forehead gently. "I will see you later." Anduin walked away and Dany found herself blushing. It was only a slight kiss on her forehead and yet she felt so...happy...She had gotten rough kisses from her brother in the past, but Anduin was so...gentle.

Perhaps fighting him would be a wrong thing. Maybe she should work with him for a brighter future. Both he and she were born after the previous war so she couldn't blame him in any way. He wasn't trying to blame her for things her family did, so it would be unfair vice versa.

He had treated her with kindness and respect, at least more than anybody in the past. He also valued her opinion and mind, which he felt hone.

* * *

Margaery POV

She was happy to see Prince Anduin again, this time with a compelling plan to help him.

"So essentially you want to expand the trade system inland?" Anduin asked her. "Explain"

"Yes, my prince. As you know the trade in King's Landing is booming because of all of the exotic trade that you have allowed into your ports. Yet I have observed it is much more difficult to bring the goods inland. Merchants have to come to the ports after traveling hundreds of miles just to gain goods."

Anduin leaned forward. "Carry on."

"What if the King's Landing's trade system was expanded to carry goods inland rather than have everybody come into King's Landing?" Margaery continued. "The CrownLands is connected to the the Riverlands, the Reach, and the Stormlands. If we were to just move the goods to the borders..."

"Then goods will flow faster." Anduin finished and Margaery nodded. "I assume you are aware of how these goods must be moved and protected all the way there and we would have to create better roads and strongholds for trading, not to mention have trustworthy and loyal people run them?"

"I have and I have brought forth a list of suitable people." Margaery gave them to Anduin, who read the list. "As for the money needed, we can establish a simple road, use that revenue to continue the trade system, and so on."

"I have to say, Lady Margaery, I am impressed." Anduin smiled and Margaery blushed. "I am sure there are some loose ends we have to take care of here and there before this plan actually starts, but I have started plans in the past with far less." He stood up. "Will you walk with me?"

Margaery smiled brightly. "Of course, my prince." They walked from the Small Council room to the Inner City Gates.

"Sometimes I regret never having created a greenfield inside the city." Anduin commented. "Walking around in the gardens becomes such a bore once you walk through it a hundred times."

"I am sure it is." Margaery spoke. "In Highgarden the workers have to constantly change the gardens so that it is less boring."

"Do they?" Anduin looked at the lady. "I never thought about that...but I am sure it takes a lot of money to keep that up."

"It is trifle compared to the Reach's vast wealth." The Tyrell spoke proudly. "We should enjoy luxuries, every now and then, my prince."

The prince smirked. "History tells us that lavish luxuries often lead to demise of dynasties."

"It is not like we are throwing festivals every day. My grandmother has told me that such parties are good for the body and soul." Margaery responded.

"Once in a while, perhaps. But even those luxuries have a price." Anduin lectured. "If you look at history, some of the best legacies have been destroyed by such lavishness."

"So you are concerned with your legacy?" Margaery asked and Anduin suddenly chuckled.

"That must be my grandfather talking..." Anduin smiled. "When I was fostered at Casterly Rock, he always talked on and on about 'legacy' and 'Lannister name'. Of course, thinking about the future is good...but being obsessed with it is something entirely different."

"So you are saving money for the harsh times?" Margaery asked.

"You can say that." Anduin chuckled. "I have never been one for parties and social gatherings, especially around people I don't know and trust."

"Then you will need someone who will be at those parties for you." Margaery took a step closer to him. "Someone you do trust."

Anduin raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes...someone dependable and with great social and political skills. I suppose you did a lot of that in Highgarden?"

"Grandmother practically threw people at me to talk to." Margaery smiled wryly. "I was horrible at it in the beginning...but I slowly learned how to talk and smile even though you don't feel like it."

"Yes...you learn to lie first." Anduin remembered his own experiences learning politics and political talking. "After a while you don't care whether the person in front of you is lying or telling the truth."

"And you just keep smiling." They both said at the same time and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Perhaps we have more things in common than we knew." Margaery winked at him.

"Perhaps we do." Anduin noted. "So tell me, behind all that politicking. What do you enjoy?"

Margaery smiled and decided to use her trump card. "I love children."

"Really?" Anduin asked her slightly skeptically.

"Back in Highgarden, it is rather imperative that the city is kept clean. And because there were so many orphans in the streets, I decided to help open orphanages so that they could live there instead of in the streets."

Anduin looked rather bemused. "I was...unaware that you had such pursuits."

"My father tried to put a hush on it." Margaery explained. "He said it was not lady-like to help those poor children. But I did the best I could by having people build orphanages and had sent leftover cakes from parties at our home."

The Crown Prince smirked. "Is that so? I did the same thing at King's Landing. Orphans were so prevalent in the streets that I had to put orphanages to protect them from the beggars and criminals. I even had to execute pedophiles to prove that I was serious."

"It is not their fault that they are helpless. So they just need a little help so that they don't become like the beggars, do you not think so, my Prince?" Margaery giggled and Anduin sighed.

"I suppose that is the right sentiment." _By the Seven...she is either pulling my leg or being honest. I hope she is being honest...for her sake._

"If the Prince doesn't mind, I would like to visit the orphanages again tomorrow." Margaery offered.

"You have been visiting orphanages here?" Anduin asked.

"Yes. I simply adore their smiles. They sing songs of you, do you know that?" Margaery giggled as Anduin groaned.

* * *

Anduin's POV

Later...Anduin was in his office when he heard a knock."Who is it?"

"It is your mother, Cersei." Anduin saw the door open and Cersei entered his office. "My son."

"Mother." Anduin said and Cersei walked to her son and hugged him.

"Mother, are you alright?" Anduin asked.

"I am fine...I just wanted to hug you. It feels like it has been ages." Cersei felt Anduin relax and hug her back.

"It has been some time since I hugged you last." Anduin smiled.

"You were so busy with work. This thing with the North didn't help much either." Cersei looked up at her son. "But I do want to talk to you about your ladies."

Anduin nodded and he walked back to his seat while Cersei sat in front of him. "Yes?" Anduin asked.

"You had 13 ladies in King's Landing a week ago. Already you sent 8 back because you saw them unworthy. Who actually catches your eye?" Cersei asked.

"Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell, and Danielle White-Silk, why?" Anduin asked.

Cersei didn't know if she should talk about it. "Do you remember...that maid?" Anduin's eyes flashed as she said that word. "Of course you remember."

"What of her?" Anduin could never forget her. The very first friend he ever had. She was the daughter of a maid in the Red Keep. He met her while she was helping her mother clean his room. She wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, but she was definitely cute. He quickly made friends with her. He taught her how to read and write and even played hide and seek in the Red Keep. She was the most precious thing to him. That was before Myrcella and Tommen were born and his relationship with Joffrey was already bad.

Cersei didn't know what to really say. "What was she like to you?" The same question she once asked Robert about Lyanna Stark.

Anduin looked at her. "She was my...first friend. My first and only friend for years. Do you remember your first friend?" He saw his mother think for a bit before answering with...

"Melara Hetherspoon..." Cersei said. "She is the first friend I remember. She died when she drowned in a well." She looked at her son. "Was she so special to you?"

"She was. She was both my sister, my friend, and my...love." Anduin remembered the happy moments and gave a sad smile. "She used to tell me that I should be a good king that helps others."

Cersei nodded. "So is that why you have done so much for the Realm?"

"It is my way of honoring her in my way." Her son answered. "She used to say if more people helped others, the world would be a happier place."

"Is that why you want to conquer the world?" Cersei asked. "To make it into a happier place?"

"To make it happier for my children and other children. I want to create a world where children are not sold in brothels or become orphans, and instead are put into places of learning so they can live for themselves." Anduin began to rant. "A future where the children will build a good future for their children and so on. It is what she wanted...it is what I want..."

Cersei felt so warm at her son's admission. Her son was so warm and kind. She almost felt jealous at the now-dead maid. "Would you have married her?"

Anduin looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't have. I loved her, mother. But I wasn't...in love with her. At least not then. If she and I had been in different time and place...maybe I would not have cared and just married her. But what I wanted was to make her happy. If she wanted to love another man, I would not have minded. She would have been happy. And that would have been enough for me."

 _So different from his father. His father moped his Lyanna's death and that ruined him, but my son remains stronger like a Lion_. Cersei took his hands in her own. _He is definitely my son_. "I understand. Thank you for telling me, my son." She suddenly stood up and walked next to Anduin, who was still sitting. She pulled her son' face into her chest and hugged it.

"Mother?" Anduin asked. This was really strange for her to be like this. And rather awkward...and out of character...she was usually confident or at least tried to seem like it. But now she seems so vulnerable.

"I just remember when you were really small." Cersei spoke softly as she patted his head. "I would hug you like this and you would calm down."

Anduin chuckled. "I remember when I was in Casterly Rock and one time Great Aunt Genna hugged me like this."

"No, she didn't!" Cersei laughed as well. Her aunt Genna was rather fat to be honest and had a great chest. To see her hugging a very young Anduin was hilarious to think. "And what happened?"

"I was trying to breathe and she thought my flailing arms were attempts at trying to hug her better." The mother and son shared a good laugh at this. "Of course when she let me go, she saw I was blue in the face and apologized profusely. Even grandfather gave a small smile at that before lecturing me about etiquette."

They continued to talk and laugh a bit until it was time to meet with Volantis merchant lord. He excused himself, kissed his mother on the cheek, and left to the meeting room. He asked a Kingsguard to bring Dany to the meeting room and soon he was in the meeting room.

The Merchant Lord stood up and bowed. "Your Grace. I am Tormo Fregar. It is an honor to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Fregar. And I am not King yet, so Prince would do." Anduin took his hand and they shook it. The door opened and Dany entered. She immediately curtsied in front of the two.

"And this is my companion, Danielle White-Silk." Anduin led her to his side in a protective matter. "She is the daughter of one of the Magisters of Lys."

"Your paramour?" Fregar asked and Dany blushed heavily and Anduin chuckled.

"A guest. Now shall we?" Anduin motioned and they all sat at the table, Dany sitting next to Anduin who sat across from Fregar.

"My prince. Your Uncle, Lord Tyrion is a very good business friend of the Iron Bank and we have had several good business ventures from each other." Fregar smiled and revealed a silver teeth, much to Anduin's amusement. "I wanted to further the trade union between Braavos and Westeros."

"I agree." Anduin spoke confidently. "But I will only encourage further trade if you have something that I would desire greatly."

Fregar nodded and motioned one of his servants to bring a chest. He slowly put the contents of the chest on the table.

"First are the new spices from Qarth. Extremely desirable spices that bring several new flavors. Second is a new form of metal from Volantis that is said to rival Valyrian Steel. Third is a new venom so dangerous it induces death-like trance. Fourth is a . Last is actually gift from myself." He pulled out a greatsword and Anduin frowned. "A sword?"

"Not just any sword, my Prince. Please look at it yourself." Anduin pulled out the greatsword from its sheathe and his eyes widened. "Brightroar!"

"Brightroar?" Dany asked. "What is it?"

"The ancestral Valyrian Steel sword of the Lannisters!" Anduin looked at it with amazement. He had read about the sword, how the blade was ornate with rubies on hilt and pommel. Upon its blade were the words _Here me Roar._ The Lannisters tried to find it for decades. Tywin's younger brother Gerion tried to find it but he disappeared as well. Anduin was aware that Tywin was looking for a replacement form lesser hours but he could not buy it off of them. At least he would be pleased.

"Indeed." Fregar nodded. "It came into my collection a few years ago and I give it to you."

Anduin looked at Fregar strangely as he resheathed the sword. "You could have rather sold this sword to my grandfather at a very hefty sum, Lord Fregar. And this widespread trade items...these items are indeed incredibly rare...I suspect that you actually have more to tell me?"

Fregar looked surprised and laughed heartily. "The stories of your cunning are indeed true! I do have a secret proposal for you, my prince."

Dany looked at Anduin and as he sat down, he put his hand above hers. "Continue."

"The current Sealord of Braavos, Ferrego Antaryon, is currently ill. My sources tell me that his illness is not serious now, but it will become fatal in a few years and it is incurable. Unfortunately, he and I have been competitors for many decades and he will definitely plan so that I will never be the Sealord. However, with your help, I can become the Sealord of Braavos."

Anduin looked at Dany and nodded for her to contribute. "What will my prince gain in return?" Fregar turned to her curiously. "You have given us presents, but they hardly compare to what you would be gaining." The Prince smiled and patted her hand to tell her she did a good job.

"The lady speaks truth, Lord Fregar. Once you become the Sealord of Braavos, there is nothing that compels you to continue trade with me." Anduin said. "I will indeed help you gain that Sealord position, at a certain price."

Fregar slowly grinned. "Name your price, my prince."

"Braavos is currently the most powerful of the Free Cities due to its trade." Anduin spoke. "I recently had an idea to further that trade. I will be opening new ports in the Crownlands and the Stormlands for more distribution of trade. I am estimating that the trade will become...about half more than it is previously."

Fregar eagerly nodded.

"That means that you will gain all of those profits, making you more powerful and eventually unrivaled in Braavos and the next Sealord. However I will claim half portion of that portion monthly."

"Half of it!" Fregar's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "My prince, let us be reasonable."

"You seem to misunderstand what I have to do on my part to increase trade as you suggested." Anduin continued despite Fregar's interruption. "I have to build and organize new trade cities and routes, appoint governors and establish trade line. All from MY coin. Your merchant ships only have to change their courses, but I am the one who has to build and risk everything." Anduin spoke so firmly that there was no room to debate and Dany saw how strong Anduin was in his negotiation.

"Of course I can ask Sealord Antaryon and he will most certainly agree to what you have just proposed, except he will be my partner instead of you." Anduin said and Fregar began to stammer. "And if that happens, you will most certainly never be Sealord of Braavos."

Fregar paled slightly at the last part. "Then...shall we due this? Increased trade and through the Iron Bank I shall deposit a third of my extra profits for your uncle to give it to you."

"Half or I am working with Antaryon." Anduin said with a flat tone and Fregar panicked and sighed.

"Half it is...my prince." Fregar surrendered.

"Excellent!" Anduin smiled. "Do not be so glum, my friend. You will be Sealord of Braavos within a few years with my help. I can guarantee that."

"How?" Fregar asked and Anduin merely raised an eyebrow.

"I know my uncle and my uncle knows some people." Anduin said and Fregar grinned once again. They decided to iron out the hard details of the trade for the next few hours, bartering and negotiating. Anduin kept asking Dany for her opinion and she gave them.

After that, they shared glasses of wine and Fregar left with his servants. Anduin looked at Dany, who looked rather tired.

"How was it?" Anduin asked and Dany looked at him.

"It was...exciting and scary." Dany gave him a pouty look. "But I cannot believe that you asked me my opinions. I thought I was jumping off a cliff when you asked me."

Anduin chuckled. "That is what decision making is. Fregar was trying to corner me and I was trying to corner him. The only difference was I was better at him that he was. You give your self too little credit, Dany."

Dany looked at her hand. "So that is what rulers do?"

"Not entirely, but yes. I make decisions everyday and sometimes regret them immediately because I realize that there was a possible better way." Anduin shrugged. "For example, Fregar could be rather aggravated that I take a significant portion of his profits and decide to put a chink in the trade so that I lose a lot of money. He could be that spiteful or not, depending on how desperate he is. It is a slightly gamble even if I win. Everything is like gambling in the Game of Thrones."

Dany nodded and Anduin sat next to her. "Dany, do you trust anyone here absolutely?"

She shook her head.

"That is good. But there is one person here that you should never trust. And I mean never." Anduin grabbed her chin so that she would look at him directly. "That man's name is Petyr Baelish."

* * *

Meanwhile in a brothel...

Petyr Baelish was writing down something as his newest guests were entertaining themselves right next to him. He never partook pleasure in his own brothel and he was certainly not going to start now.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Lord Baelish?" Ellaria Sand asked her as a whore pleasured her between her thighs.

"I am afraid I do not touch my merchandise." Baelish gave a snide smile and turned back to his writing.

"What a boorish man." Ellaria looked beside to her lover, who was plowing a male whore from the behind. The grunts and moans from that sex was filling her ears and pleasured her even more. "Favoring pen and ink over body."

"I am simply being efficient with my time and money, my lady."

"I am not a lady. I am a paramour." Ellaria snidely reminded him.

Petyr Baelish nodded and went back to book. Ever since he lost his fortune to the Crown Prince, he had to build his wealth from the ground up. The prince was absolutely ruthless is taking away EVERYTHING he had. He had to sell everything and worst of all, bargain very well, to pay off the Crown's debt to the Iron Bank and Tywin Lannister.

And that was not all. Baelish knew that the prince was keeping an eye on him. Anduin pushed Baelish to the perhaps dirtiest of the six sections in King's Landing to continue his business ventures and had regular guards patrol the area. On top of that, Anduin passed laws that made it nearly impossible for him to procure goods to satisfy his clients' more exotic tastes such as young boys and dead bodies.

If only if he were not alive...then he could easily be one of the richest man in King's Landing. But instead he was forced to work in the Small Council where he was constantly reminded of his failures by the Crown Prince and that Spider's oh-so-innocent smile.

"So are we in agreement then?" Oberyn came inside the man and lay to the side.

"We are. On Prince Tommen's name day, it will happen. Unless Prince Anduin catches wind of this." Petyr Baelish sighed. "If he does or suspects us, then this plan never occurred."

"Agreed." Oberyn stretched a bit as Ellaria leaned toward her lover.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to do this? Your brother did warn you not to cause trouble." Ellaria looked at her lover in a worried manner.

"Prince Anduin has made many enemies until now." Petyr smirked. "Anything happens to him, we can blame on any one of his enemies. And besides, we have a very powerful ally helping us."

The door opened and an elderly woman entered the room.

"I expected a better place for meeting you, Littlefinger." Olenna Tyrell spoke stiffly.

* * *

 _Red Keep_

It was dinner time for the King's family and they were eating with Anduin's lady guests. Margaery and Dany sat at Anduin's sides and Arianne in front of her. Arya and Sansa were sitting next to Arianne. At the next table were the Royal Family (except for Robert, who had gotten drunk and went to bed early).

Myrcella and Margaery were conversing and giggling, much to Anduin's amusement and Cersei's frown. Anduin did not know that the two of them were were so close already, given that they had never met before. Perhaps Margaery found out about Anduin's love for his younger siblings and moved in on them. The only thing Anduin could say about that is Margaery should fear for her life. His mother was no stickler when it came to safety of her children.

Arianne was brushing her feet against Anduin's legs, no doubt another way to seduce him. He hadn't met her or her siblings in bed again after their drug-rape. (Apparently they were let in by his Uncle Tyrion, who was rather amused that his nephew were going to fuck four dornish women at once. Anduin smacked in him in the head for that joke). Arianne had been trying to help Anduin in political and financial matters as well, but she was not as helpful as Margaery.

Daenarys was rather quiet, trying not to bring attention to herself. Others, except for Anduin and Varys, did not know of her real identity and she wanted to keep it that way. Her white-blond hair and violet eyes were accepted as people of Lys had strong Valyrian characteristics, so people believed the lie that she was daughter of a Lys Magister. She had been reading a lot of books that she got from Varys and Anduin. Sometimes she was found sleeping and Anduin carried her to her bed a few times, much to other ladies' jealousy.

Sansa was eating quietly too, glancing and blushing at Anduin repeatedly, much to Anduin's amusement again. Sansa, after Anduin's lecture at Winterfell, tried to not to be a 'trophy-queen' as Anduin described his mother to be. But she was curious about what she could do. She asked Anduin sometimes about what she could do to help and Anduin had her read books just as Daenarys. She was apparently less book-smart than Anduin expected, but she was definitely trying.

Arya was another story altogether. In order to sate her love of fighting, Anduin brought in his old sword trainer Syrio Forel to train Arya in Water Dance. Arya loved it and began training as much as she could. Anduin somewhat gave up on making her a queen, but she could make one hell of a killer one day.

So those were the five ladies out of the thirteen he originally invited. The others were too much like Sansa in the head or just that damn incompetent.

"Brother!" Tommen asked and Anduin looked at him. "Can you read me a story tonight?"

"Tommen, your brother is very busy tonight." Cersei said and Tommen pouted.

"I can read for the prince tonight?" Margaery offered, only to meet Cersei's glare.

"I appreciate that sentiment, but I am afraid my son is very...particular about the people around him." Cersei rebuked and Margaery gave an apologetic smile.

"I can." Anduin smiled and Tommen's face brightened. "Pick a book out and I will read it after you wash up and get ready for bed."

"I will!" Tommen began eating furiously and Cersei had to clean her son's food getting stuck to hier clothes.

"Brother?" This time is was Myrcella. "I was rather hoping to see the Horned Lion tomorrow." This really caught Anduin's attention. His younger sister was asking to see his fortress and headquarters? Why?

"May I ask why?" Anduin asked.

"Lady Arya wanted to see what the fortress was like and I am curious myself." Myrcella gave her brother a pout. "You essentially forbade anyone without your permission from entering that fortress."

"I have to say I agree with her." Cersei added. "Ever since that monstrosity was finished, you didn't even let your father or grandfather in, but you let Tyrion and Stannis."

"I have to say that I had the privilege of going inside that mighty fortress." Arianne smiled, getting everyone's attention. Anduin mentally smacked himself because he did not see this coming. "The fortress was mighty indeed. Worthy for the future King." Arianne continued.

"I am surprised that my son would entrust you with his secrets." Cersei smiled, but her angry eyes betrayed her smile. "My son is not known for being careless."

"The Prince knows the importance of Dorne." Arianne looked playfully at other ladies. With the exception of Arya, others had extreme jealousy. "He allowed my cousins and myself into the Horned Lion, and we had a _very_ pleasurable time, didn't we, my prince?" She smiled at Anduin, who sighed internally.

"Fighting the Sand Snakes was enjoyable." Anduin admitted. "Of course I had to excuse myself because I had work."

"And he rewarded us by inviting us in his bed." Arianne added and that was the coup de grad.

"You slept with her?" Arya asked.

"Considering I was drugged, I am not responsible." Anduin let it out and Cersei bolted up.

"You drugged my son!?" Cersei roared. "You have outlived your stay in King's Landing and will leave for Dorne immediately!"

"Mother, it is alright." Anduin looked at her and gave her a comforting smile. Cersei sat down, still blushed and huffing in angry. "Although I did remind her that this is not Dorne and that event WILL NOT be repeated." He looked at Arianne, who bowed her head while retaining her grin.

"Understood, my prince." Arianne returned to her food.

Dany looked at Anduin. So, even though he was drugged, he slept with the Dorne Princess, her relative through her brother's marriage to Elia. Anduin seemed surprisingly nonchalant about it. Why? Did he enjoy it? He was still such a mystery toward her and she didn't particularly like it.

Margaery yelled inside her head. She planned to be the first one in the Prince's bed through his approving of her. She should have expected that of from the Dornish woman, using drugs. Her grandmother did tell her that the Dornish used such methods. Of courses, Olenna encouraged Margaery to do the same thing and had brought with them several of House Tyrell's 'famous' wines. Now that plan wouldn't work since Prince Anduin would be on edge. Her only hope was to accelerate her current plans of gaining the Prince's respect and love.

Sansa was blushing throughout the entire discussion. She could not even dare be so bold to drug the prince to sleep with him. What could she do to gain the Prince's favor?

Arya was just amused at what happened. Unlike the other ladies there, she had no romantic inclinations toward the Prince. Sure, she supposed that he was very handsome and smart, but he wasn't her type. And she was sure that Anduin didn't love her either. They liked each other well enough. Anduin didn't call her names and even encouraged her sword-fighting by brinfing in a tutor. He let her do what she wanted. He was her friend, nothing more.

* * *

Later that night...

Anduin was going to his room to sleep after telling Tommen his story and doing some paper work. When he entered, he saw Daenarys waiting there for him. The fire in the fireplace was lit and she was sitting in front of it, demure and beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Anduin asked as he walked to her. Dany continued to look at the fire.

"When that princess raped you, what did you feel?" Dany asked and Anduin sighed. He sat next to her by the flame.

"Initially, just damn aggravated." Anduin admitted. "Being raped by Dornish women...most would think that would be pleasant. But...I don't really feel that."

"Did you like it?" Dany looked at Anduin, who looked back at her. "Did you like making love to her?" Anduin was about to speak, but she interrupted. "I understand...she is very beautiful and her body is pleasing. What man wouldn't want to make love to her."

"Dany...I don't love her." Anduin said and Dany looked back at the fire. "I didn't plan on lying with her. And despite what you think, I didn't want it." The Targaryen seemed to ignore Anduin and Anduin sighed again.

"Dany..."

"Just tell me!" She looked at him, this time with tears in her eyes. "Did you feel sad, betrayed? Angry even!? You say she raped you, but you are treating it as if that never happened!"

Anduin slowly reached out and wiped her tears. "You must feel like I am playing with your feelings." Her silence was her answer. "I am not...I..." Anduin didn't know whether to tell her. "I have a girl that I loved once."

Dany saw as Anduin stood up and walked around a bit to calm down.

"She was a daughter of one of the servants in King's Landing...I met her when she and her mother were cleaning my room." Anduin sat down again. "She wasn't like you. She was a plain girl...black hair...brown eyes. But her smile was what made me interested in her. She used to smile at everything...even when she was doing chores. So one time I asked her why she was smiling, and she said she was smiling because she was helping someone. Can you believe it?" Anduin smiled and Dany saw both death happiness and sadness in his eyes.

"She became my first friend. She and I used to play around the Red Keep, playing hide and seek. I used to sneak treats to her so that she and I could share them in the gardens." Anduin remembered. "This was before Myrcella and Tommen were born, and I hated Joffrey already. So she was...my one and only friend."

Dany listened as Anduin continued. "At age 7, I was taken to Casterly Rock to be fostered by my grandfather. I didn't see her for years, but I snuck letters to her and she to me through an acquaintance. When I returned for a visit, she and I met each other again and that was the happiest moment in my life." Then his eyes went to the ground.

"One day...she was smiling as she was doing gardening. Joffrey...he tripped and saw her smiling. He thought she was making fun of him...so he got my relative Lancel...and..." He took a deep breath. "they tied her down...raped her...and killed her..."

Dany's face turned to horror and Anduin clenched his fists at the memory.

"I was so angry...I beat Joffrey and Lancel to the point of near death...they took away my most precious thing..." Anduin said with barely contained anger. "I wanted to kill them so badly...So when you ask me if rape is okay, I say absolutely not. Even now when I see Lancel and Joffrey, I want to throttle them...but I...don't want to be like my father or grandfather. If I kill them, I am no better than either of them. They killed and justified their murders. I could have killed them and justified that they took my one and only friend. My father would have understood. He threw a whole fucking war at the Targaryens because he lost his Lyanna. But...I don't want to be a monster like him..."

He took one of Dany's hands. "I chose not to be emotional at Arianne's actions because there was no point. It happened already. There was and is nothing I can do to change that. I have to live with that. And if I got emotional...I don't know what I would do."

Dany's eyes softened. "I see..."

"I nearly killed my brother and my uncle when I was so emotional...and I was only 12. What do you think I would do if I was so emotional? I have to control myself, Dany. If I don't...I don't know." Anduin covered his face with his hands. Dany stood up and sat on his lap and sat on his lap and hugged him as tight as possible. She always thought that Anduin was in control of himself because he was so invulnerable. But it was actually the opposite. He was as vulnerable as she was...For all his power and abilities, he still had weaknesses.

Anduin looked at Dany and she smiled.

"I think...I understand you better. My brother used to be so emotional and angry...sometimes he yelled and hit me for no reason. He was angry because people used to taunt him as the Beggar King and he believed himself to be the heir. I was so scared of him...and I was scared of you."

"And now?" Anduin asked and Dany ran one of her hands through his hair.

"Well...not so much." Dany teased. "So...what was her name? That girl's name?"

"Her name was...Marie." Anduin answered.

* * *

"You have to do something!" Cersei pleaded to her father. "Anduin being drugged by the Dornish whores! They could have poisoned him!"

"Then they would have been made an enemy of the entire realm." Tywin spoke sternly. "Anduin has strong ties to all corners of the Realm. If Dorne did kill Anduin, all of Westeros and even the Free Cities would have marched to Dorne and burned it to the ground. He looked at Brightroar, the ancestral Valyrian Steel sword Anduin had given to him earlier that day. He had spent literally decades looking for it or trying to replace it, and now he could put that obsession to rest. "And I would have made sure that Dorne stayed burned."

"So you are going to do nothing?" Cersei asked.

"If Anduin wanted to do something, he would have already done it." Tywin reminded his daughter. "I am sure that he has something in mind. He always does."

Cersei stomped on the ground. "You are blinded by Anduin's accomplishments! He has accomplished perhaps more than any King! But he is still a boy!"

"He is no longer a boy." Tywin's eyes flashed. "You are blinded by your motherly affections towards him. If you are so concerned for Anduin, then do something yourself!"

"Oh I will...father. I will." Cersei gritted her teeth

* * *

 _So this is the latest chapter. Please review._


	6. Tadahdahdahdah

Thank you for your positive messages and feedback.

* * *

Anduin woke up the next day with Dany snuggling into his chest. He remembered how the two of them talked into the night, laughing and comforting each other through words. Then Dany fell asleep while Anduin was talking and Anduin decided to let her sleep in his bed. She instinctively curled into him during the night and Anduin had the most peaceful sleep he had in years. The girl was special...no doubt about that.

She was closer to him than anyone since Marie. And their relationship was getting stronger. But Anduin was a skeptic by nature. What did this mean? Was he falling in love with her, a girl he had just met? And if he had, was he going to make her his Queen? She was getting smarter, but she still had a lot to learn before she matches Margaery in politics and skill. Margaery was the smarter choice...perhaps too smart. But she was indeed skilled and even Anduin was getting closer to the Tyrell as well.

Should Anduin be wisely merciless, as his grandfather, or be foolishly passionate like his father? Smart or foolish? Merciless or forgiving? Cold or happy?

 _What do you want?_ Sansa's voice rang in Anduin's head and he sighed.

Daenarys slowly opened her eyes. "Anduin?" She looked at him, at her, and then bolted out of bed. "Did we...did we?"

Anduin chuckled at Dany's reaction. "No...we did not. I put you in my bed after you fell asleep."

Daenarys breathed a sigh of relief. "I see...well...good..."

Anduin patted the empty spot on the bed again. "Come here."

"What!" Dany's eyes widened. "Are you asking me to..."

"No, no. I just...miss your warmth." Anduin smiled. "Don't worry...I am not seducing you."

Dany was hesitant for a minute, but she relented and got into his bed, underneath the sheets, and leaned toward Anduin. She had to admit, she missed his warmth as well.

"I have to say...you are so cute when you are sleeping. Like my little sister." He teased the girl in his bed, making her blush and hide her face beneath the sheets.

"Don't you have better things to do than tease me?" Dany pouted.

"I do...but I would rather tease." Anduin winked and Dany lightly smacked him in the chest.

"You say you want to conquer the world and yet you are in bed with a girl, teasing and seducing her. What would the small council say?" Dany retorted lightly.

"They would say that I finally have a weakness that they can try and use." Anduin snarked. "But they won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I gave my word that I would protect you." Anduin stroked her hair.

Dany nodded. _Are you falling in love with me? Am I falling in love with you?_ "You better." She said silently.

After moments of cuddling, Anduin decided to leave first so that they wouldn't be caught together. After he left, Daenerys left quickly to her own room.

Anduin went to his room to start paperwork a bit early before breakfast until somebody interrupted him.

"My prince!" He turned and saw Olenna Tyrell. "I hope that I am not intruding."

"Not really." Anduin turned to her. "It is very early in the morning and I didn't expect you to be up."

"When you are as old as I am,my prince, first thing you lose is the concept of time." Olenna said. "I was hoping to talk to you, do you mind?"

"No, please come into my office." Anduin led the Queen of Thornes into his office and he sat behind his desk while Olenna sat in front of him.

"And what do you want to talk to me about?" Anduin asked.

"About the Dornish, my prince." Olenna spoke and Anduin frowned. "I have heard from Margaery that the Dornish princess and her cousins drugged and raped you."

Anduin nodded. "Not my greatest moment, but yes."

"I have also heard that Prince Oberyn is secretly working with Petyr Baelish on something." Olenna leaned closer.

"That I already know. Do you have something new to tell me?" Anduin asked.

Unabashed, Olenna gave him a smile. "Oh yes. I have heard that on Prince Tommen's nameday, they are going to attack the Royal Family."

"That is a strong allegation, Lady Olenna." Anduin leaned back on his chair. "And also, how do you know of their plans?"

"I have spies and informants of my own, my prince. And I assure you that what Littlefinger and the Dornish are planning...it is both detrimental to both the Royal Family and the Tyrells." Olenna noted and stood up. "Whether you believe me or not, my prince, is completely up to you. But I am confident that you can use this knowledge ahead of time."

She left and Anduin sat there in silence for a bit.

* * *

 _Tyrion's Room in the Red Keep_

Tyrion stretched as his lover rubbed his thighs. "Continue that and I will take you again." Tyrion said to the woman at his legs.

"Really?" His dark haired lover smiled as she took him in her mouth again. Tyrion's head went back and he smirked. "I swear you will be the death of me."

"She will be if you don't hide her." Another voice came up and Tyrion snapped foward to see his nephew grinning at the door.

"Nephew!" Tyrion chided as his lover looked back and saw the Crown Prince. They both jumped and tried to tidy themselves up. "I thought you knew common manners to knock on the door."

"I did. You just didn't answer." Anduin smirked. "But I see whom my uncle keeps to his bed. I thought it was strange when I didn't hear you going to brothels now." He walked into the room.

Tyrion's lover wiped her mouth and Tyrion pulled his breeches back up. "Nephew, I would like to meet Shae."

"Just Shae?" Anduin asked and Shae nodded. "I commend you for having taken my uncle for so long. That is something no normal woman can do."

Shae beamed. "It was my pleasure to take him again and again, Prince."

Anduin looked at Tyrion warily. "Didn't grandfather say the next whore he finds in your bed will hang?" Tyrion's smile slapped off at that comment and memory.

"That is if he finds out. You aren't going to tell him, are you my favorite nephew?" Tyrion said expectedly and Anduin rolled his eyes.

"Me, snitch? How you offend me so, Uncle." Anduin mock-laughed. "I have more important matters to talk to you. Come to the Horned Lion for a later meeting."

Tyrion nodded and Anduin left. Tyrion fell back on his bed again and Shae mischievously tried to pull his breeches down again.

"Not now! We were lucky that it was Anduin. If it were somebody else!" Tyrion stopped her hands. "You would be hanged."

"Can't your nephew stop that?" Shae tilted her head. "He is the King, isn't he?"

"He is the Crown Prince." Tyrion sighed. "And why would he stop an execution for you? He doesn't even know you."

"But he knows that I am special to you." Shae laid next to him and rubbed his chest. "Won't that be enough?"

Tyrion did guess about that. Tywin's order against Anduin's command. They rarely disagreed with each other, but what would happen if Anduin did fight against his grandfather's order to kill Shae. "My father is certainly the richest man in Westeros. He was definitely the most powerful man in Westeros. Now...I am not so sure. Anduin is the only person who rivals the Great Lion in terms of wealth and power."

"And you helped him with his money." Shae rubbed her face against his. "Doesn't that count?"

"He will definitely protect me, yes." Tyrion sighed. "You...I don't know. I might have to ask him really hard."

"I think he will. He likes me." Shae winked at Tyrion.

"Well...he doesn't hate you..." Tyrion grunted.

"Did he ever frequent brothels?" Shae asked. "A good strong man like him would have gone a couple of times."

"He went once on his 15th birthday as my present." Tyrion grinned. "He would not have gone if he had known, so I decided to surprise him. I even gave him quite a bit of gold at my expense to go."

 _Flashback_

 _Anduin was with Tyrion at one of the brothels NOT OWNED by Petyr Baelish. This was one owned by Tyrion himself with exotic girls._

 _"I can't believe that I followed you here." A 15-year old Anduin looked at his uncle._

 _"Oh loosen up, my nephew!" Tyrion smirked as they entered the brothel. "I have some of the fairest and most exotic girls in and out of Westeros. You will enjoy it!"_

 _Tyrion led Anduin to a dimly-lit room. "For you, I have chosen my very best girls." He clapped and candles were lit by girls, revealing the exotic beauties in the dark._

 _"Cassandra is an excellent girl for beginners." Tyrion motioned to a naked blonde girl with blue eyes. "And Myria is more than enough for even the most seasoned men." Tyrion then pointed to a brown-skinned girl with black hair and purple eyes. "And to add to this, my own favorite girl...Bertha." A very busty red-headed girl with green eyes was sitting on the bed._

 _Tyrion put a bag of gold in Anduin's hand. "I don't want to see you until tomorrow, nephew!" Anduin never saw his uncle move so fast outside the door and heard it click. Tyrion had just locked his nephew inside the room with three beautiful women. He was sure that he had just given the best birthday present that day._

 _"Hello." Anduin smiled at the giggling girls._

 _Of course, Cersei didn't think so when he returned to the Red Keep. She demanded where he was and when Tyrion told her, she slapped him hard._

 _"You put my son in a whore house!" Cersei screamed. "How dare you!"_

 _"He is at that age where boys fuck girls, Cersei." Tyrion smirked and Cersei slapped him again. "He is probably having the time of his life."_

 _"Those rats could be disease-infested! How dare you take my son away when he should be celebrating with us!"_

 _Meanwhile, Robert was roaring with laughter. "I would have done the same thing, woman! Anduin has already done much for the Realm. He deserves such a release!"_

 _"And the girls are clean, Cersei. I checked them myself." Tyrion reassured her._

 _"That is not the point!" Cersei screamed. "My son doesn't need to be corrupted by either of you." She pointed at Robert and Tyrion. "No son of mine will be a whoremonger!"_

 _"So how many girls did you leave him with, Dwarf?" Robert asked Tyrion._

 _"Three...but more are waiting for him." Tyrion grinned and Robert roared with laughter again. Cersei threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the room, followed by a snickering Jaime._

 _The next day, Anduin reentered the Red Keep and he was led to Robert's room, where Robert and Tyrion were waiting for him._

 _"There is the proud champion!" Robert yelled and pat his son on the back. "I am so proud of you!"_

 _"He is standing up, straighter, isn't he?" Tyrion smirked at his accomplishment. Anduin was about to talk when Cersei stormed into the room followed by Jaime._

 _"Oh, my poor baby!" Cersei ran and hugged her. "Are you alright? Did those whores hurt you in anyway?"_

 _"Actually..." Anduin reached in his pocket and pulled out the gold bag Tyrion gave him. "Here, Uncle."_

 _Tyrion's smile faded. "Huh, you mean you didn't touch the girls?"_

 _"I just didn't need it." Anduin smirked. "They didn't take it."_

 _Jaime looked amused. "Maybe they are trying to curry favor with a prince."_

 _Tyrion looked at Jaime. "Have you ever met a whore who turned down gold?" Jaime and Robert didn't answer. "They are happy to take it when I give it to them." He looked back at his nephew. "What did you do to the girls?"_

 _"Lots of things." Anduin answered._

 _"Did they enjoy the things you did?" Tyrion asked and Robert snorted._

 _"Of course they enjoy it. They get paid to enjoy it." Robert remarked._

 _"Only they weren't paid." Jaime argued._

 _"So what? Are you saying that the girls liked him so much they give the time to him for free?" Robert asked and all of them looked at Anduin, who shrugged._

 _"I have work to do, so please excuse me." Anduin smiled and left the office, leaving rather stupefied adults behind._

 _"I should later ask him what he did exactly." Tyrion muttered._

 _"That's my boy!" Robert gave the proudest smirk a father could give._

 _End Flashback_

Shae looked at Tyrion. "So did you find out what happened?"

"I tried to ask Anduin, but he wouldn't tell me. I also asked the girls, but they would blush and giggle and go away." Tyrion laughed. "Who would have though that my nephew was so gifted in the arts of pleasuring women?"

* * *

 _Later..._

Anduin walked down the streets with a very eager and happy Tommen, accompanied by Jaime Lannister and a squad of the Knights of Valyrian Swords. It was going to be his name day soon and Anduin was going to hold the a tournament in the Forge of the Worthy, inviting knights from all over Westeros and even fighters from Essos for the chance to win the title of Grand Champion. Therefore, security was of utmost importance. He had his knights comb over the entire city for possible assassins and murderers. Nothing would happen to his younger brother as long as he lived.

Tommen happily held his brother's hand. "Brother?"

"Hmm?" Anduin looked down at Tommen.

"Can we play together on my nameday?" Tommen asked. "You are so busy and have no time for me."

"Of course. You and I can invite Myrcella and go on our own picnic before the tournament." Anduin patted his head.

"Remember your promise?" Tommen said and Anduin sighed.

"Tommen, we have talked about this." Anduin gently, yet sternly reminded his brother.

"But Arya is learning how to fight. Why can't I?" Tommen stopped in his place and looked sadly at his brother. "Father always brags how you started to learn when you were 4!"

 _Father and his big fat mouth_. Anduin internally moaned. "Yes, but I am the Crown Prince. It is expected of me." Anduin got down to one knee so that he could better talk with his plump brother. "You however are not."

Tommen's eyes teared slightly and Anduin willed himself not to give in. "Why do you want to fight? Because you think it is heroic?"

"So that I can fight with you when I have to!" Tommen said, surprising Anduin. "Mother said you fight alone because you are the King. But you don't have to! I can fight with you like Uncle Jaime! I want to wield Brightroar!"

Anduin glanced back at Jaime with a raised eyebrow and the Kingsguard shrugged in an abashed manner. Jaime was guilty for showing Tommen the great Valyrian sword. As the sayings go, big swords inspire big dreams. "Well, if you are going to learn how to fight...we need to find you a good teacher to start with. Why don't we start with Ser Barristan for the basics and then Uncle Jaime for the skills?"

Tommen nodded excitedly and hugged his brother. "Thank you, brother!"

"By the Seven, I need to learn how to say no to you." Anduin sighed and Tommen happily grabbed his brother's hand as they walked off. Tommen was eating a sweet from a vendor when Anduin received a message from one of his messengers.

"What? Tyrosh just declared against Lys?" Anduin asked. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, my Prince." The messenger noted. "What we do know is that they are trying to drag others into their war as well, including Myr. Neither of them has launched an invasion yet, but it seems that there readying their armies and purchasing any mercenaries they could."

 _I must speak to Uncle Stannis immediately. But Tommen is here..._ Anduin looked at his brother and sweetly talked to his brother. "Tommen , would you like to see the Horned Lion?"

Tommen's eyes brightened. "Yes! I want to! Myrcella and Arya should come too!" He suggested.

 _I supposed that would make for a great cover story for what I am doing_. Anduin nodded. "Sure. Uncle Jaime, can you bring Arya and Myrcella to the front of the Horned Lion?" Anduin asked and the Kingslayer left riding on his horse. Anduin proceeded to walk with Tommen to the Horned Lion entrance, where Myrcella and Arya were happily waiting for them.

"Hello, little ones." Anduin spoke. "It is time that I showed you my mighty castle." He motioned for the bridges to be lowered and the doors were lowered, allowing Anduin and his guest inside. The children looked at the large walls and knights with amazement as they saluted to them. He led them to its throne room and Tommen's eyes widened with glee.

"It isn't the Iron Throne, but I think it is good enough." Anduin joked at his younger brother ran and sat on the throne. Myrcella and Arya giggled as the small prince was out-sized significantly by the mighty throne. "Come now, it suits him."

"My lord." A knight bowed. "Lord Stannis awaits you in the command room." Anduin nodded. "Watch over my siblings and Lady Arya as I work. Show them the arms room. That might keep them busy." The Knight bowed and Anduin left to see Uncle Stannis and Tyrion.

"So you heard the news, nephew?" Tyrion asked with a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Indeed. Although I am surprised that the tensions escalated so quickly between Tyrosh and Lys." Anduin leaned on his command table. "How many men have each side recruited?"

"Tyrosh has a standing army of 8,000 and recruited 3,000 more to its cause. Lys has a less flattering 7,000 with 2,000 pirates." Stannis reported. "And that was a week ago."

"Has either of them recruited the Golden Company?" Anduin asked.

"I have heard that the Golden Company is currently in Volantis. They are currently on the run from breaking a contract." Anduin's spymaster Crixus bowed with his cowl on.

"And they want more soldiers to their cause..." Anduin conjectured. "Promote some mercenaries to go to Lys to make the numbers more even. Use some gold if you have to." Anduin ordered Tyrion. "If the numbers are even, then neither city will initiate war because they face heavy casualties."

"Then what, my nephew?" Tyrion asked. "They are readying their armies already for war. You cannot hope to hold the stalemate forever."

"Exactly." Anduin answered. "A stalemate will either force the two cities to recruit more mercenaries to their side or give up the war entirely. In the former, our own men will be that force. When one city believes that it has the upper hand, it will attack. Of course they will send the mercenaries and other force forward to not affect their own men. That mercenary group will aid in conquering of that city. Then turn against the tired invaders and hold that city. The added element of surprise combined with battle weariness and assassination of generals will create confusion, so the battle itself should not be trouble for a veteran as yourself." Anduin looked at Stannis. "I am afraid that is something you will have to attend to personally, Uncle, along with Crixus' assassins."

"So I am not to enjoy Tommen's nameday?" Stannis asked.

"I am afraid not. There are very few people I trust with this. And besides...you hate nameday parties." Anduin mentioned and Stannis nodded. "Go to Essos. Uncle Tyrion will already have made arrangements for your arrival." Stannis looked at Tyrion who nodded. "Your main objective is to regulate the number of mercenaries to one side and follow my plan. Keep me informed."

"Which city should I conquer?" Stannis asked.

"Lys. Compared to Tyrosh it is less valuable and close one of my loose ends." Anduin answered. If he had ordered Lys to be conquered, that would remove any threats that would reveal Dany's fake cover. "Tyrosh is far more difficult to take down than Lys due to its more massive fortifications. Lys is a more of port city and its main line of defense is its navy.

Stannis nodded and left immediately, along with Crixus.

"The mercenaries you are using, they are not mercenaries, right?" Tyrion asked and Anduin shook his head.

"Uncle Stannis, I learned, doesn't work well with mercenaries. He volunteered 5,000 men he fought with in the Greyjoy Rebellion for this cause, along with 1,000 of my own men. And on top of that, his right man Ser Davos Seaworth also helped recruit some 3,000 pirates. "

"So Stannis is using 9,000 men to topple one of the free cities?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "That is quite a feat, even with the help I will be giving. One wealthy merchant family in Lys that I work with alot will not help Stannis."

"Uncle Stannis has survived through worse and is one of the best naval commanders in Westeros. And if for some reason he fails, your people in Essos will help him escape." Anduin noted and Tyrion nodded. "6,000 men and 60 ships for one city is not a bad trade off. Losing all of them is something I don't like doing, but this is my first step out to conquer Essos. Let's see how I do." Anduin answered.

"So what is your overall plan?" Tyrion asked.

"My plan is for Stannis's force to help Tyrosh take down Lys, and when it seems over, Stannis will take Tyrosh' forces down through surprise and Crixus' assassins would remove the Council of Magisters. When that is done, Stannis's forces will "help" hold Lys, placing a puppet Council of Magisters, made of that Lys family you know. Publicly, it may seem that Westeros arrived to save Lys from destruction, but it really came to replace its leadership with one more loyal to Westeros."

"9,000 men will not be enough to hold Lys." Tyrion reminded.

"It is not going to Lys to occupy, Uncle. It is there to...readministrate." Anduin prayed that his plan would work. So much could go wrong.

* * *

 _A few days later...Tommen's Nameday_

King's Landing was filled with guests all over Westeros for Tommen's nameday. Much the Lannisters and Baratheons came to King's Landing, including Stannis's family and Anduin's extended Lannister family.

Anduin was proud to present to his Lannister family their ancestral sword Brightroar, which was passed down from family member to family member to see this legendary blade for itself. The giant greatsword of Valyrian Steel, furnished with rubies, shining like pure silver.

"You must be so proud, my Prince." Kevan smiled. "You have done a great service for our family again."

"Thank you, Great Uncle." Anduin nodded as he held the sword to himself again. "It is somewhat saddening that Great Uncle Gerion is not here as well."

Kevan solemnly nodded. "Gerion would have been happy to find the blade himself and bring it back to Casterly Rock. I wish you could have met him."

"Uncle Tyrion mentioned how he was the jester of the siblings." Anduin said and his family laughed.

"That he was." His great-aunt Genna started. "A great singer, dancer, and writer. I do believe Tyrion got his talking skills from him." She held the sword as best as she could. "So what will you do with the sword?"

"I was thinking about giving it to Tommen when he comes of age." Anduin placed the sword back on its pedestal. "I almost regret having it. I think I accidentally inspired Tommen to start training."

"8 years is not too young to start training. You started yours at 4." Genna reminded.

"I know. But Tommen isn't me. I wanted to fight. Not to mention Mother is very protective of her sweet baby." Anduin sighed. He knew that his mother would stop that training. She tried to stop his 14 years ago.

"I will talk to Cersei." Genna smiled. "Her children will not remain babies forever. You are the perfect example." She proudly looked at Anduin. "It seems only yesterday when I saw you first. You only came to my chest and now you tower over us all."

Anduin chuckled. "Time does that for you." He then looked at Kevan. "How is Joffrey?"

Kevan sighed, suddenly looking tired. "I try to mentor that boy, but all I get are complaints and how he is above these things. He is nothing like you, Anduin." Kevan swore to the Seven that he was trying. "He does not even try to learn! He is constantly with his crossbow and trying to hit things. He nearly killed a maid for fun! He then tried to kill his tutors!"

Anduin was the one to sigh. "That bad, huh? I suppose Lord Paramount of Casterly Rock is a bit far off in the future?"

"Very far. Lord Tywin is none to pleased and wants to have Joffrey out of King's Landing. He would rather have Tyrion be Lord of the Rock rather than Joffrey, and that is saying something." Kevan added.

"Perhaps Tommen would be more suited, when he comes of age." Anduin suggested and Kevan nodded. "The boy is soft, but I suppose he will develop the right temperament for it."

"Joffrey...will...let's have him be an ornament if possible." Genna groaned. "Or just send him far away where he won't be trouble."

Anduin continued to talk with his Lannister family for a while and then went to greet his Baratheon family. Lady Selyse and Shireen Baratheon awaited for their Crown Prince.

"Here is my favorite cousin." Anduin spoke and Shireen squealed as she hugged her cousin. Shireen was Anduin's favorite cousin by far. She was such a sweet and innocent child that unfortunately had Greyscale in her youth. It was stopped with treatment, but left greyscales on her cheek. Anduin had scoured Westeros and Essos for people who could remove Greyscale or help her. After a painstaking few years, the greyscale was reduced to an almost invisible part behind her ear.

He knew that Shireen was pushed aside by her own mother, so Anduin had hired many tutors for Shireen and forbade Selyse from locking her daughter up. A strange Royal Decree to be sure, but Anduin didn't care. Shireen deserved a good life as his own sister.

He had thought about fostering Shireen in Red Keep along with his siblings, but Cersei fought against it every time Anduin brought it up. She believe that Selyse would spread the greyscale and Anduin had to admit that he could not risk it. But he did try to see and write to her as much as he could.

Anduin kissed Shireen's forehead. "How is my favorite cousin?"

"I am your only cousin." Shireen pouted cutely.

"All the more reason you are my favorite." Anduin lifted her up and held her in his arms. "Lady Selyse. You are looking well as usual."

Selyse, grim and gaunt as always, bowed to him. "Thank you my prince for inviting us for this special event."

Anduin grimly nodded. "I hope you find a bit of respite here, Aunt Selyse."

"I hope so as well." Selyse noted. "But all I need is the Lord of Light."

 _Lord of Light?_ Anduin thought and put a note in his mind to explore what that was about.

"My prince." Selyse walked closer to him. "I would like to ask you a favor."

Anduin put Shireen down. "Run along now, Shireen. I will see you later." Shireen beamed and ran through the Red Keep. "What is this favor?"

"I would like you to spread the teachings of Red God." Selyse spoke. "Currently it is a small religion limited only to Dragonstone by my lord husband. "But you can help spread it across Westeros and beyond."

Anduin frowned. "Aunt Selyse, I am the Crown Prince, not the Head Priest or High Septon. My rule is not based on religion and beliefs and I plan to continue ruling that way. If people choose to uphold this Red God as their new god, I can allow that as long as they do not perform crimes. But I can't, no...I won't spread a new religion as the official religion."

Selyse's eyes were downcast. "If you only knew the Red God, Anduin, you would understand. With him, all of your enemies will burn to ash."

 _I am not sure that I want to understand this Red God. Burn everything to ash and then what? Rule its ashes?_ Anduin thought. "I shall stick to what I said, Aunt Selyse."

"I see. Then may I bring someone to convince you?" Selyse asked and Anduin almost said no. But he shrugged.

"No guarantees, but sure." Anduin bowed his head and left. He always knew that his aunt was on the edge after all of her miscarriages. But if she was preaching religion, that was something else. And Anduin definitely knew that the religion was not beneficial based on how Selyse looked right now.

He got dressed in his most regal attire. Black pants, black shirt, black cape with pauldrons with Storm Bringer on his hip. and went to the throne room to meet his family. Robert Baratheon was actually wearing something nice or at least trying to. He wore royal black attire that made him look slightly regal, despite his bulging but. He wore a his crown on his head and a sword on his hip. Cersei was opposite. She was extremely beautiful, wearing red and gold of the Lannisters, and her finest Jewelry, enhancing her beauty. Myrcella matched her mother in attire, red and gold. Tommen was wearing a mix of black, red and gold, symbolizing both houses. Tyrion was there as well, wearing red and gold. Tywin was also near them in his standard black leather attire. Near them were Kingsguard, including Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister.

"You ready?" Anduin asked his family members.

"I am ready!" Robert roared and patted Tommen's head. "My boy is now becoming a man!" Anduin shook his head and Cersei frowned.

"Thank you father." Tommen chirped and looked at Anduin. "Where are we going, brother?"

"We are first going to the Forge of the Worthy, where a tournament is held in your honor." Anduin smiled as Tommen's face grew brighter. "A winner will be chosen and you will decide whether he is worthy to be be the Grand Champion and to be your knight of honor."

The family looked at him in surprised. "A Knight of Honor?" Cersei asked and Anduin nodded.

"Tommen is of that age where future lords have specific guards." Anduin mentioned. "He will guard Tommen full time, until the day he dies. As Tommen gets older and more important, a larger guard can be created around that champion. His very own Kingsguard." Anduin spoke.

"That is great, but is that really necessary?" Cersei asked. "Surely the Kingsguard is more than enough."

"I am afraid not. I always had Barristan Selmy to defend and teach me. Tommen will need a similar loyal companion." He nodded at Barristan, whose eyes gleamed with pride.

"I leave that to you, my son." Robert spoke. "Now let's get along with it!" He walked off and Anduin sighed. "Have the ladies already left?"

"They have. I think they were fighting to sit near you, nephew." Tyrion grinned.

"Then let's go." Anduin held Myrcella and Tommen's hands as they walked out to their horses. Anduin and Tommen rode on a new machine called the chariot. Driven by two horses, the chariot led the Royal Party to the Forge of the Worthy. Outside in the streets, citizens of King's Landing roared in approval and began chanting Anduin's name. Anduin stopped the chariot and thus the Royal Party and raised his hand to demand silence from his citizens.

"People of King's Landing. Today, your Prince Tommen becomes nine years old." Anduin spoke and everybody listened and looked at Tommen, who was standing next to him in the chariot. Tommen blushed and looked down, but Anduin rubbed his back to calm him down. "It is said that everyday is day of the King. Well not today. Today it is Prince Tommen's day! Cheer for your prince, for he shall make you proud as he has made me proud!"

Anduin barely stopped speaking and the citizens roared in approval, chanting Anduin and Tommen's names. Tommen beamed at Anduin, who smiled back and resumed the chariot to the coliseum. When they arrived, the Chivalric Orders were already there, with their soldiers lining up at the sides and saluting the Royal Family. Anduin and his family walked past them and to a large apartment where they could see the entire coliseum. The apartment had seats, but it was large enough where there were table for food and wine. It was spacious enough to allow some people to freely move back forth to get food, drinks, etc. Along with the Royal Family was Arianne Martell, Sand Snakes, Daenerys, and Margaery.

The coliseum was already filled with thousands of people. When the trumpets roared, signifying Anduin's arrival, the people began to cheer.

"May the competitors come forth." Anduin spoke and about twenty knights came forth from the gates, each baring their House banner or Banner of Baratheon. Anduin recognized all the banners, including House Tyrell, House Manderly, House Frey, House Tarth, etc. Those carrying Banner of Baratheon were houseless knights wanting to gain a name for themselves.

"I salute all who have bravely stepped forth to compete in this tournament in the name of my brother Tommen." Anduin put both of his hands on Tommen's shoulders. "Today, we shall decide who is the greatest warrior in Westeros. However, the winner of this tourney will not automatically become Grand Champion. Instead, my brother shall watch over you all and see whether you are worthy."

The competitors perked up at this declaration and raised their weapons in salute.

"Let the tournament, begin!" Anduin spoke.

The Grand Tournament was different from any other tourney's in that it was replaying a historical battle. The knights were divided into two groups and placed against each other. This battle in particular was the Battle of the Trident. This reeenactment was like a large play that everybody could watch. If the knight surrendered or was knocked out of a circle, then the knight was disqualified.

Tommen watched excitedly at the battle with his older brother while Robert yelled at the knights to fight harder. Arya's eyes lit as well and excitedly watched the tourney as well. She cheered very loudly, making some of the adults in the apartment chuckle.

While that was going on, several scantily-clad women came in with drinks with Oberyn, Ellaria, and Olenna. "Compliments of Dorne, my prince." Oberyn spoke. "Dornish wine and pastries from Highgarden for everyone!"

"Thank you." Anduin nodded. Robert Baratheon started to gulp entire goblets of Dornish wine and swallowing pastries served by Ellaria. Anduin noticed that the Dornish Prince was looking at Robert with interest and he frowned.

 _What the heck is he thinking?_ Anduin wondered and remembered what Olenna Tyrell told him previously. But he felt a tug from his younger brother and proceeded to watch the competition.

The battle was now between two knights. One knight with shield and mace and another with morningstar. They pounded each other with blows, and every blow caused the audience to ooh and ah.

"Who do you think will win?" Tommen asked.

Anduin was about to answer, but somebody interrupted him.

"Are you a betting man, my prince?" Arianne stood next to him, hugging his arm all of a sudden.

"I can be." Anduin looked at her. Tommen looked at Arianne strangely.

"What do you want with my brother?" Tommen asked and Arianne smiled.

"Well, I hope to marry him and give him beautiful princes and princesses like you." Arianne winked at Tommen, making him blush. "But back to the point. I bet that the Knight with morningstar will win."

"And why is that?" Margaery stood at Anduin's other side. "I didn't know that you were an expert in fighting."

Tommen looked at Margaery now. Why were these women interrupting his fun with his big brother?

"I saw my uncle and cousins fight many times. I like to believe that I gained an eye for fighting."

"I doubt it. Dornish fighting is very different from knight fighting." Margaery smirked, making Arianne's smile slightly disappear. "I have been in many tourneys at Highgarden and I believe the knight with the mace and shield would win."

Anduin then remembered that the knight with the mace had the Tyrell banner. _Loras Tyrell, so he is fighting again._

Arianne and Margaery started to have a bickering and Anduin motioned a servant to get two pastries. He then took the pastries and stuffed Arianne and Margaery's mouth with them.

"Try them, ladies, and please shut up." Anduin rolled his eyes and Tommen giggled. They proceeded to watch the duel. The knight with morningstar swung its weapon around and around, and Loras blocked it with his shield and hooked it out of the knight's hands. Just as soon as the Knight of Flowers was about to win, the other knight knocked Loras to the ground and pulled a dagger to his open visor.

"I yield! I yield." Loras said disappointedly and the crowd started to cheer again. The winning knight walked to the center and saluted before Anduin. Anduin stood straight and raised his hand again for silence. He and his brother Tommen then walked out to the coliseum grounds, accompanied by 100 Knights from Order of Valyrian Swords.

Anduin and Tommen walked in front of the bowing knight. "I congratulate you on your victory." Anduin spoke. "Not many can come victorious from fighting multiple knights, especially with Loras Tyrell." He spoke and Loras grunted. "Reveal yourself and tell me your name."

The knight took its knight off, revealing a very manly face with short blond hair. "I am Brienne Tarth, my prince." The audience gasped at the unmasking of the champion.

"Daughter of Selwyn Tarth. Yes I heard of you." Anduin spoke. "Brienne the Beauty, people call you. I am sure they thought they were mocking you with that title." Brienne nodded. "But...I see that title is well given." The Crown Prince continued and Brienne looked at him in amazement.

"I am constantly surrounded by people who lie to themselves and try to be something else. If you wore a dress, it would definitely look awkward and out of place. But place you in armor with a weapon, you are a vision." Anduin spoke and Brienne blushed.

"Tommen, what do you think? Is she worthy of being your knight?" Anduin looked down to his younger brother. Tommen looked up at Brienne and was silent for a bit. He then nodded. "I think she will be a good knight."

"I think so as well." Anduin pulled out his sword the Stormbringer. "Brienne of Tarth, kneel."

Brienne's eyes widened and she kneeled. Anduin held his sword and Tommen touched the handle as well. Anduin placed the sword on Brienne's right shoulder

"In the name of Warrior I charge you to be brave." Anduin whispered so that Tommen could hear it and repeat. The audience gasped at this sudden action.

"In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." Tommen whispered as the blade touched her left shoulder.

 _The right shoulder "_ In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."

 _Finally the left._ "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women." Tommen finished. "I knight you, Brienne of Tarth, as my personal Knight of Honor and name you the Fourth Grand Champion." Tommen declared as loudly as he could and the crowd cheered loudly.

Suddenly, an arrow shot toward them and Anduin pulled Tommen back in time to save his brother. He snapped to where the arrow came from and saw a hooded archer.

"Assassin!" Somebody in the crowd yelled and the audience began to panic. Dozens of hooded archers appeared and began shooting at the princes. Brienne covered the two princes with her own body to block him, getting hit by several arrows. The arrows included fire arrows, which Anduin blocked the best as he could with his sword.

"Knights! Turtle formation!" Anduin roared as he ran to the incoming knights.

The Knights quickly filed around them, covered them with their shields like a turtle shell.

"Take the two of them and rest of the Royal Family through the catacombs!" Anduin roared and the knights escorted Tommen and Brienne to the catacombs.

"Brother!" Tommen yelled.

"I will be fine!" Anduin roared and ran to other knights in competition. Some of them were hit by the hail of arrows and were bleeding in the ground. Anduin grabbed Loras, who was shot in the leg and couldn't walk properly. Anduin used Loras' shield to block the incoming arrows.

"Are you alright, Ser Loras?" Anduin asked and Loras grunted as Anduin pulled out the arrow from his leg.

"I will be fine. I will kill those arrow bastards!" Loras yelled.

"Not now, you are." Anduin helped support Loras to his feet and helped him move to the safe cover of the coliseum entrance with other knights with shields, who were doing the same with the other injured knights.

"My Prince!" Chivalric Order knights ran to help the knights.

"Put those archers down!" Anduin ordered.

"Already doing so, my prince!" The Chivalric Order formed a special formation known as Bread and Butter, where the shields covered the archers who shot at the other archers. After several minutes to exchanging hales and other knights climbing up to the coliseum to kill the assassins, the archer assassins were being reduced in number. They were starting to use citizens as shields now.

Then there was a scream in the apartment and Anduin's face paled. "The King is being attacked!"

* * *

Oberyn had his dagger at Robert's neck. Robert for some reason couldn't move off the much smaller Red Viper. Ser Barristan was fending off the Sand Snakes. Other knights were protecting the other Royal Family members and guests from female assassins who had snuck on them dressed as courtesans.

"You bastard..." Robert grunted as he felt his strength slowly disappearing.

"This is for my sister...and my nephew and niece." Oberyn's eyes were wide with maliciousness. "This is real justice!" The dagger was slowly digging into Robert's fat neck, drawing blood.

"Oberyn!" Oberyn saw Anduin charging in and knocked aside the Dornish Prince. The additional incoming knights tackled the Sand Snakes to the ground and killed the other female assassins.

"You dare!" Anduin roared and smashed his fist into Oberyn's head and the Red Viper was dazed from the attack. Anduin then brought his fist down on Oberyn's neck, knocking him out. Then arrows started coming into the apartment. The assassins archers were still there, although much smaller in number now.

"Shackle the Dornish, now!" Anduin ordered and the knights tied all of the surviving Dornish with ropes, including a crying Arianne and screaming Sand Snakes. "To the catacombs!" The Knights carried the prisoners away and Anduin helped the Royal Family and his guests to a secret passage underneath the coliseum. Barristan helped Robert get up while covering the neck wound with a torn piece of his cape.

"Anduin!" Cersei ran to him. "Where is Tommen?"

"He is safe!" Anduin helped his mother aside and saw Margaery, Sansa, Arya, and Dany sticking together.

"Are you four okay?" Anduin asked.

"I am!" Sansa panted. "But what happened?"

"That is called assassination. It can happen." Anduin noted. "Go along!" He pushed Sansa, Arya, and Margaery downstairs to the secret entrance and saw Dany, who was covered with blood.

"Are you..." Anduin whispered.

"I am fine...it is not mine." Dany spoke and Anduin held her tightly to him.

"I am so sorry...I should not have been this careless." Anduin whispered in her ear and Dany held him tight too.

"It is not your fault." Dany spoke.

"Come on. Let's meet the others." Anduin held her hand and led her down the secret tunnel to a hidden large corridor, where the remaining Knights were either helping the survivors of the assassination attempt or holding down the assassins. Cersei was holding Tommen tightly against her. The Lannister and the Baratheon sides of the family were shaken, but not hurt.

"Damn the seven hells! I am fine, Selmy!" Robert grunted as he patted his bloodied neck. "But what the hell was that? I felt helpless like a child."

"Poison or some drug, I am supposing, that was in the wine." Tyrion spoke.

"Are all of you alright?" Anduin appeared and Tommen and Myrcella ran to Anduin's embrace.

"We are fine...except for some knights who died." Jaime spoke, holding down an unconscious Oberyn Martell. "But where the hell are we?"

"In the underground tunnels." Anduin answered. "When the Targaryens built King's Landing, they also created underground tunnels in case of a siege. I reconfigured them to connect all of the major institutions in King's Landing." He turned to all of the survivors. "This is not what I intended. But I suggest all of us move to the Horned Lion until all of the assassins are accounted for."

"Count me in!" Robert stood up. "Damn it, I should have brought my warhammer!"

"No, Father." Anduin turned to him. "That dagger could have been poisoned and you were just drugged. My healer in the fortress will tend to you."

Robert was about to argue, but Anduin pushed him lightly and he nearly fell to the ground. He was still to weak from the drug. "Fine..."

Anduin turned to Barristan. "Put all of the Dornish in the dungeons and have them watched all day. Order the rest of the Orders to search the city for any exiting assassins and suspicious. Then regroup the Golden Shields to take down the assassins in the coliseum. Uncle Jaime and the Kingsguard, find Petyr Baelish and bring him to me!"

Jaime nodded and he and the Kingsguard exited to hunt down the Master of Coin.

"Anduin!" Cersei ran to her eldest son. "Be careful!"

"I will. Now go to the Horned Lion." Anduin ordered and he went back up to the coliseum to kill the assassins.

"This way!" Barristan led the survivors through the tunnel and after several minutes, they climbed up a flight of stairs to enter the lower layer of the Horned Lion. The Dornish were thrown into the cells and shackled down while the survivors were led to the main hall, where the healers were already there already to help.

Robert and the wounded knights had their wounds tended to by several healers.

"It seems that the drug in the wine was not fatal, your Grace." The healer spoke. "But the poison in the dagger is. If you had came half an hour later, you would have surely been dead."

Robert grunted as the healer cut a bit more to let loose the poisoned blood. "Just get me stitched and ready to fight! I will bash all of the Dornish Skulls after I am ready!"

Meanwhile the Royal Family side were grouped around Cersei, Tywin, and Tyrion. Fortunately none of them were seriously injured, only shaken.

"We will be safe here, my dears." Tyrion patted Myrcella and Tommen, who were sniffling against their mother. "This is the most impenetrable fortress in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Enough." Tywin said in a cool, strong voice. "Anduin is clearing the city of its threats. It is now our job to take care of other matters, such as Dorne and its assassins."

"Finally!" Robert yelled as the healer finished the stitching. "The damned Dornish downstairs. Kill them first and then all of them on Dorne."

"I am afraid that is not possible, my lords." Grand Master of the Ebony Mace, Randyll Tarly arrived. "Prince Anduin has explicitly forbade their execution until they have been thoroughly interrogated."

"Interrogated for what! It is obvious they are guilty!" Renly yelled and glanced at his secret lover Loras, whose leg was being tended to by Margaery.

"I agree." Olenna spoke up. "Such criminals have no reason to live and should be put to death immediately."

Randyll looked at Olenna. "Lady Olenna, my apologies. But my orders are clear. As soon as Prince Anduin secures the city, the interrogations will begin to gain as much information on the situation as possible. Meanwhile, the Royal Family is to remain in the Horned Lion safely."

Olenna knew that she shouldn't argue against Anduin's order, so she nodded.

"That means that I can provide all of you with a tour of the Horned Lion." Tyrion tried to brighten the mood. "I am sure that Anduin will bring order to the city very soon. All we have to do is stay out of his way until he finishes."

Robert sighed. He desired very badly to fight alongside his son for so long. "Fine."

Tommen walked to Brienne and smiled. "Thank you for saving me and my brother."

"I am your knight, my prince. It is my duty to." Brienne spoke, and hissed as the healer put healing balm on the wound. "I am very sorry about your birthday, my prince."

Tommen nodded. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't perfect...but I got a great knight, so I am fine." He smiled and Brienne nearly teared up at his face.

Arya, Sansa, and Dany were sitting at the side, talking to each other.

"Do you think Anduin is alright?" Arya asked. "He has been gone for a while."

"I am sure he is doing everything he can to bring order to the city." Sansa whispered and began to pray for Anduin. Dany looked at her and bit her lip. "What are you doing?"

"Praying." Sansa glanced at Dany. "Why?"

Dany smiled weakly. "Can you teach me? I want to pray for him too."

Sansa nodded and began to teach her how to pray.

* * *

Anduin put all of the assassins down with the help of his knights and spies at sunset. He made a public declaration to the city that the city was safe and all of the assassins were put down and told them the assassin's origins were unknown at the moment, although he knew that the assassins were mostly Dornish mercenaries.

He headed to the Horned Lion with his knights and also met with the Kingsguard, bringing a very unconscious Petyr Baelish.

"He was trying to escape at the docks." Jaime told his nephew. "But due to a mishap he got stuck there and was easy to hunt him down."

 _A mishap? That is too good to be true_. Anduin frowned, but decided to accept it for now.

"Throw him in the dungeons so he can be interrogated." Anduin said very darkly. "Somebody is going to weep blood today, and I am going to make sure that person regrets it for the rest of his miserable life.

* * *

Sorry about the late chapter. Really busy with school right now. I know it was somewhat hastily finished, so I will try to go into more detail about what happened in the next chapter.

Please review and comment!


	7. Surrender and Die!

Hey guys! So I am considering starting a new fanfiction _Godric Stark, Black Wolf of the North_. This fanfiction will be different from Anduin, so prepare to be intrigued.

As you know, I am like many writers who get their passion to write from the reviews I get. I thank you for all the reviews you wrote and I will be more passionate to continue the story the more reviews I get. So please write reviews!

* * *

 _Horned Lion_

Anduin and Tywin watched the interrogation of a metal-bound Petyr Baelish in dungeons inside the Horned Lion. Suffice it to say that both of them were angry enough to send an invading force to Dorne and burn it to the ground so nothing would live. But they need justification and the anger of the other kingdoms to make their cause just and an act of a tyrant.

Normally Anduin did not condone torture, preferring to end problems quickly and move onto the next. But this time, the Crown Prince was pissed as all hell. He would break all of Littlefinger's bones and rip him into pieces this time. He should have done that years ago.

Baelish screamed as the torturing table applied more pressure to his legs, just before they were going to snap. "Please, your Grace! Mercy!"

"I gave you mercy 5 years ago and I nearly lost my brother as a result." Anduin said indifferently.

"Please, your grace! I will speak, I will speak!" Baelish screamed and Anduin turned to his grandfather.

"Thoughts?" Anduin asked and Tywin glanced back at his grandson.

"Let him talk." Tywin lifted his chin. "He has been through enough to be malleable."

Anduin motioned to the interrogator to stop the machine at its place and the interrogator pulled down the lever, loosening the table. "Speak, before I change my mind."

Petyr huffed in pain and swallowed. "A week ago, Oberyn came to me, to help him kill the Lannisters."

"And what made you help him?" Anduin asked. "Coin? Power? Vengeance?"

"All of them." Littlefinger looked at Anduin. "I was going near bankruptcy, my prince. I had no choice!"

"You had a choice...and you chose poorly." Anduin glared. "Oberyn alone? Did Doran Martell involve himself in this?"

Baelish did not answer, and Anduin nodded at the interrogator, who took a metal stick and put it in the fire, pulled it out when it was red hot, and put it on the prisoner's chest. Baelish screamed in pain as the brand dug in further and further.

"Doran wasn't in this!" Baelish screamed. "Oberyn told me that his involvement could not be found or he would be disowned!"

 _Interesting, so Oberyn was the mastermind...or is he?_ Anduin wondered. "Was anybody else involved in this, or was it just you and Oberyn?"

Petyr Baelish opened his mouth and closed it.

"It is your grave." Anduin and Tywin walked out, leaving the interrogator to inflict unbelievable amount of pain to the pitiful man. "You will never see day light again anyway. The only thing you can control is how much pain you feel." Anduin said as they left the interrogation room.

"This entire event is ridiculous." Anduin muttered. "And pointless."

"Nevertheless, we cannot let this matter fall. The pride of our family is on the line." Tywin reminded his prodige.

Anduin said nothing as they went to the cages where the Dornish were shackled to. They stood in front of Oberyn, who had seen better days. His upper lip was busted from Anduin's punch and had a huge black bruise at his right eye. Next to Oberyn were Ellaria, the Sand Snakes, and Arianne, all shackled to the floor.

"So Baelish confessed everything." Anduin spoke. "You and he planned my family's death, despite the fact that I tried to make peace with you."

Oberyn said nothing and just glared at Anduin and Tywin.

"Unfortunately for Dorne, most of my subjects, including those across the Narrow Sea, wants to see the Dornish death." Anduin leaned down. "Surely you heard of Rains of Castamere? I can enact something far worse than that. I can have every woman and child crucified and every man impaled to line up the borders of Dorne as an example, starting with your family." Anduin said

Anduin looked at the Sand Snakes and Arianne, who looked at him in fear, and then back at Oberyn.

"But...I can be merciful." Anduin whispered and Oberyn looked at him. "Tell me who your associates were...and I will at least leave Dorne intact."

"I want my freedom, along with my children, lover, and niece." Oberyn said, but received a kick in the face from Anduin.

"Didn't your brother ever teach you to bargain from a position of power?" Anduin snapped. "Your life is worthless to me, even if I decide not to destroy Dorne. I will give you a quick death if you surrender to my terms."

"You think I am afraid of you, boy?" Oberyn snarled. "Do your worst! I know every form of torture possible. They won't break me."

Anduin then leaned close enough that they were nearly touching. "You shouldn't fear what I can do. You should fear what I haven't done yet." He stood up and walked to Arianne's cage. To everyone's surprise, he opened the cage and unshackled the princess.

"My prince?" Arianne whispered as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Your father wasn't in on this, so I doubt you were." Anduin noted. "You are still my prisoner, Arianne. But until I settle matters with Prince Doran, I will not have a possible innocent be subject to torture. However, you will be my hostage and be imprisoned within the Horned Lion."

Arianne's eyes widened and teared. She jumped into his arms, crying and whispering thank you. She kissed him and left the prison with a pair of knights.

"Clean up the princess so that she looks more suitable." He ordered to his knights and they saluted. "She is not to leave the Horned Lion at any times until I give the order. The others..." He looked at the remaining dornish. "Interrogate them as you see fit."

Anduin and Tywin walked out of the prisons and back up to the Throne Room in Horned Lion. Anduin sat down on it and rubbed his forehead.

"Still think we should destroy Dorne?" Anduin looked at his grandfather standing in front of him.

"That would be the safest option." Tywin noted.

"Wars are like pits where we throw gold in and always get nothing back. You know that." Anduin argued. "I have already called Doran to answer for his brother's actions and he is coming to King's Landing. If I can end this matter swiftly without excessive, then all the more reason I should do it."

Tywin was going to argue, but Anduin lifted his hand. "If...I am not a tyrant...if I am a king who has ruled this Realm with peace and respect, massacring Dorne would only hurt my reputation. Instead, I am going to triple their taxes for the next ten years and Dorne's rulers will have to be approved by me from now on. Martells will lose half of their rights independently govern Dorne. Those are my terms. If Prince Doran is not a fool, he will accept these conditions."

"And if it doesn't?" Tywin asked and Anduin looked at him.

"What happens to all traitors?" Anduin answered with a question and Tywin nodded. "Oberyn and his daughters will be given a public execution, no doubt. I will suffer no traitors." He stood up and looked at Tywin dead in the face. "But I need to know who the other parties were. This event could have gone really badly, but we were able to escape it with relatively no scars."

Tywin frowned as well. "Agreed. The wines and food could have been poisoned to kill us all, but all they did was weaken. If Oberyn's desire was to kill us, he would have used a stronger poison."

Anduin then remembered Olenna's warning. "Olenna Tyrell told me that through her spies she learned that Oberyn and Littlefinger were planning to kill me few days before Tommen's nameday. Do you think she was on it?"

Tywin sighed. "Possibly. But she has too much to lose even if her plan did work. And she is too cunning to be that careless."

"Nevertheless, she is suspect. As long as I hold her dreams of making Margaery the Queen, I can control Olenna at least partially. And if she is responsible for this, then we will see how many petals there are on the Tyrell Rose." Anduin spoke. "Uncle Kevan and the others went back to Casterly Rock safely?"

"They did and apparently something amusing happened." Anduin raised an eyebrow and asked Tywin to continue. "Joffrey tried to take over Casterly Rock while Kevan was away."

"Don't tell me that idiot was even partially successful?" Anduin knew that Joffrey was stupid, but not that stupid. He had half a mind to order that boy to be tossed from the Rock.

"Not even in the slightest." Tywin gave a small growl. "Joffrey was essentially ignored and locked in his own room until Kevan came back. That boy is more of a disappointment than Tyrion."

"Perhaps I should send Joffrey to the Wall. This act is treason, after all." Anduin made a small note and decided to end the grim matters for that day. He went to greet Arianne one more time. She was placed in a guest room guarded outside by guards. Its windows were barred to prevent her from climbing out, but other than that, it was a suitable place to rest.

Arianne was wearing a modest dress that still gave her an enticing figure. She was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands.

"Arianne." Anduin spoke and she looked up at Anduin. "I hope that you cleaned up well."

"I have." Arianne rubbed her arms as if she was feeling cold. "Thank you for the generosity you showed to me. You didn't have to."

Anduin shrugged. "I honestly doubt you were a part of your uncle's scheme. And your father apparently warned him that he would be disowned." Anduin sat down on the bed next to Arianne. "Your father is coming to King's Landing in a few days. He wants you safe at least so I am keeping to at least safe. My mother and my grandfather would rather me keep you in the dungeons still, but I am not that cruel."

Arianne's eyes teared. "I understand...I just wish this never happened." She covered her face with her hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"I know, I know." Anduin held her lightly to him. "You are just going to have to pray that nothing bad happens in the next few days."

The princess nodded and without warning, kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thank you, my prince."

"Not that I don't like kissing a beautiful woman, but I have to keep our relationship platonic from now on." Anduin left the room, leaving Arianne alone.

* * *

 _Red Keep_

Anduin sat on the Iron Throne, surrounding by Cersei, Tywin, rest of the Small Council, and Tyrion, to discuss upcoming matters.

"Oberyn and his daughters will be executed after I meet with Prince Doran, that is a guarantee." Anduin spoke and Pycelle proceeded to write in a giant tome. "Princess Arianne's fate is unknown, but most likely she will be held as a hostage in King's Landing. My terms for Doran will be that Dorne's taxes will be tripled for the next ten years and the future rulers of Dorne will be chosen by the Crown from now on. Furthermore, all of the heads of Dorne houses will have to come here as well to re-pledge their loyalty to the Crown."

"Those are excellent terms, my nephew." Tyrion spoke. "I am sure that will bring great wealth to the Crown once more."

"I still say that Dorne should be occupied or at least threatened." Cersei argued. "We must make sure that this event never happens again."

"Occupied by who? Dorne is a strange land even for us." Renly shrugged, despite getting a glare from Cersei.

"Give it to a lord loyal to the Crown, at least...not leave it to the Dornish!" Cersei pleaded to Anduin.

"If you are going to tell me to give it to Joffrey, then I will say 'Absolutely Not.' Joffrey recently tried to take over Casterly Rock and failed...spectacularly." Anduin remarked. "That is tantamount to treason and I am tempted to send him to the Wall."

"Don't, Anduin!" Cersei begged. "He is your brother!"

"More like baggage." Renly smirked. "I say chuck him to the wall."

"Speak of my son like that again and we shall see who is sent to the wall." Cersei said dangerously until Anduin cleared his throat.

"Joffrey's fate shall be decided on a later meeting. Right now, however, is the fate of Dorne. My terms for peace have been set. If Prince Doran rejects them, then a war is inevitable. But even the Targaryens and their dragons could not conquer Dorne. Thus if it comes to war, our advantage will have to be through naval battle, not through land. The terrain alone would test the armies before they even reached the cities. I have already gathered my battle commanders and had them venture ways to secure Dorne through naval warfare. But we will get there when we get there." Anduin spoke.

"What of the Master of Coin, my prince?" Varys asked. "Littlefinger's position is not coveted, but necessary."

"I have already taken care of that." Anduin spoke. "My new Master of Coin will be revealed when I finish the negotiations. This meeting is adjourned." Anduin stood from the throne. Varys gave him a peace of folded paper and Anduin nodded. "Grandfather, wait a moment." Tywin remained and they waited the rest of them to leave.

Anduin pulled hands behind his back. "So, what do you think after all this?"

"You are handling it as well as you can. Not what I would have done, but still." Tywin noted. "Your drunken father would want war. And as much I hate to admit it, so do I."

"He would want anything to spill blood. He has been restless since the Greyjoy Rebellion. Speaking of them, I just realized that I have been blinded by my success." Anduin looked at the throne. "I had thought my hold over Westeros was secure and I could venture out to Essos."

Tywin shook his head. "It is too soon, Anduin. Perhaps in a decade when you have secured all of Westeros, but it is too soon. I have warned you in the past from going forward too quickly. Fools who venture too far die miserably."

"In the light of recent events, I have to agree." Anduin sighed. "Iron Island, Dorne, Highgarden, and possibly the Vale. These regions have to strengthen my hold of."

"Vale?" Tywin asked and Anduin gave him a peace of paper that Varys gave him.

"Lysa Arryn wants the Lannisters to admit to the killing of Jon Arryn and recognize her son as the Lord of the Vale." Anduin sighed. "I presume that she has done all that she could to isolate the Vale from the Realm. I can't have her and her overgrown-baby of a son to rule the Vale."

"That bitch. She will have to be reminded of our family's power. But you can't hit Dorne, the Reach, and the Vale at the same time." Tywin noted. "What can you do?"

"Lysa Arryn has been known for being...tragically insane and slipping. If I declare her insane and unfit to rule the Vale, I can close this affair quickly." Anduin spoke.

"But she will not take and follow your order. If you send her a message, she will ignore it." Tywin warned him.

"That is why I am going personally." Anduin spoke, catching his grandfather in a brief surprise. "A King's presence is necessary to end this matter. No amount of message birds will remove that mad woman the Vale."

"If she resists?" Tywin asked. "She will have her knights to defend her."

"Not if I flip the circumstances and turn her knights against her." Anduin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Uncle Tyrion and his workers were very generous to tediously go through Littlefinger's private notes. Did you know that he and Lysa Arryn were close, even intimate, in the past?"

Tywin raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Affiliation to a traitor makes her a traitor by default. If that is not enough, I can tell her subjects about this." Anduin smiled. After explaining his plan to his grandfather, Tywin nodded in approval.

"That will work. But who will rule Vale after that?"

"One who is more sane and capable." Anduin noted. "By the way...if you were declaring war on the Reach, how would you cripple it?"

Tywin was silent until he remembered something. "Olenna Tyrell is under the assumption that you have a huge debt to me."

"Is she?" Anduin pondered. "Did you mention the amount that I was mysteriously in debt to the Rock?"

"No." Tywin mentioned. "What are you thinking, Anduin?"

"I think I just found the hidden card that I need to teach the Tyrells a lesson." The Crown Prince answered.

* * *

 _Anduin's office_

Anduin waited for Olenna to appear in his office and soon she and her granddaughter Margaery entered his office.

"My prince." Both Tyrell woman curtsied and Anduin motioned for them to sit down.

"I am happy to see you to so well after the Dornish incident." Anduin told them. "Tyrell women must be made of hard stuff."

"Oh we have our moments, my prince." Olenna smirked. "But never mind the pleasantries, what have you come to ask of us?"

Anduin leaned forward. "As you may have realized, I plan to punish the Martells for their treachery. To ensure loyalty of Dorne, I have to make a statement loud enough for all of Dorne to hear."

"As you should." Margaery smiled. "So how may the Tyrells help you, my prince?"

"Your navy." Anduin spoke. "The Tyrells command a fleet larger than the Royal Navy itself. The Royal Navy combined with the Tyrell Fleet. Quite the combination, do you not agree?"

"It would be indeed. Do you plan to invade Dorne, my prince?" Olenna asked rather interested. Margaery was interested as well.

"Invade and occupy, if necessary." Anduin leaned back. "My grandfather tells me that I should burn half of Dorne down with wildfyre and I am inclined to agree. Unfortunately creating that much wildfyre will take finances that I just do not have at the moment." He mentally smirked as he saw Olenna's eyes flash. _She sees her opportunity._

"Surely the Alchemist Guild can create them and you can afford it?" Olenna leaned forward.

"Rebuilding and maintaining King's Landing has taken a huge toll on my finances. That is why I am forced to use diplomacy and economics rather than warfare. If I had enough money, then I would punish Dorne and loot it until nothing valuable was left on it. Lord Tywin has offered to do it _for_ me, but I don't want to be more indebted to him than I am now."

"Just how much are you indebted to him, Prince Anduin?" Olenna asked.

"Let's just say that it will be a few years before I can pay the debt off entirely." Anduin lowered his wine cup. "And for those few years I have to entreat with Dorne and to do that I need to keep Arianne and possibly her uncle and nieces alive as hostages. Not that I mind though. Dornish women do make for pleasant company." He winked and Olenna smiled, though her eyes flashed slightly again. Margaery tensed at Anduin's teasing.

 _Olenna is probably thinking of ways to get rid of the Dornish as quickly as she can. She knows that I slept with Arianne from Margaery, I am sure. She wants her to be the Queen and can't afford any slips or interferences_. Anduin tapped his wine cup until he heard her answer.

"Perhaps...the Tyrells can be of help to you." Olenna spoke. "After all we cannot have the Crown be in the lease of the Lion, can we?"

"And what assistance do you give?" Anduin raised an eyebrow. "And at what price?"

"We the Tyrells shall fund the wildfyre production and handle our side of the military in exchange for governance of half of Dorne." Olenna spoke.

"You want half of Dorne, even after it has been burned to the ground?" Anduin asked. "It is a desert."

"It may be, but it has great weather that may suit an old lady like me well. I am sure that the Crown will benefit greatly from the other half by selling it to Lord Tywin to pay off your debt. Everybody wins." Olenna smiled.

Anduin frowned. "For a moment I was thinking you were going to force me to marry your granddaughter as compensation."

"I would never." Olenna spoke in a mocking tone. "You want to choose the most worthy Queen and who am I to interfere with your decision."

"And I am going to prove it fairly, my prince." Margaery spoke confidently.

 _Oh if only that were true._ Anduin smirked. _You may be cunning and smart, but unfortunately you just took my bait. And it may not be the Dornish that burn, but the Reach._

"Very well. Let us fine out the details later." Anduin spoke. "And, if you didn't know, Littlefinger has been tied down with the Martells for treason. Thus the Master of Coin position is open. I was wondering if your grandson, Willas, could take the position."

Olenna and Margaery were surprised, but was happy to oblige. "I am honored that your Grace has chosen Willas for this position." Margaery spoke. "My brother has always been the one for governance."

"He is at least better than my oafish son, I can give you that much." Olenna quipped.

"Then it is settle. Willas Tyrell will come to King's Landing as soon as he can to take over as the Master of Coin." Anduin stood up. "Oh and Lady Olenna. I have a question."

Olenna nodded. "What is it, my prince?"

"How many petals does at Golden Rose have?" The prince asked.

"5, like most flowers, why?"

"Just curious." _Five petals...Five steps before Tyrells are deflowered..._

* * *

Later...

Anduin was looking for Tommen, but he couldn't find him in the Red Keep. After asking the guards, he found Tommen training with Brienne of Tarth. Brienne and Tommen were wielding wooden swords, going through several basic sword motions.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Brienne counted off her moves as Tommen blocked her blows with his own. "Remember to go back to your original form, my prince. You must be ready."

Tommen was sweating, but nodded. They went through the move several times, his round face sweating profusely.

"Training hard I see." Anduin spoke and Tommen turned to him. "Brother!" He chirped.

"You are training well. But you will have to train harder as you go." Anduin noted and his brother eagerly nodded. "Sera Brienne." He acknowledged the very slightly shorter woman and she saluted him. (I used Sera as Ser is for males. I took that from Dragon Age, if you would like to know).

"Carry on." Anduin spoke and they went through the training motions again. He remembered the first time that he trained with Ser Barristan 15 years ago. If anything, Anduin was tenacious and fierce. He was a sore loser to be honest, but never let that get to him. He continued to struggle and train hard even now. It would probably take Tommen the same amount of time to be as good as Anduin, perhaps longer.

He left the two to train and went to find Myrcella. Myrcella was sitting with Sansa, giggling as they exchanged stories.

"There is my favorite princess." Anduin snuck and covered Myrcella's eyes behind her and Myrcella squealed. She leaned back against Anduin.

"Brother!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"And Lady Sansa." He looked at the red head, who smiled back at him. Strangely she was no longer the terribly shy and naive girl...at least not so much. She was more confident and smarter, perhaps due to all of her experiences in King's Landing.

Sansa had developed significantly during her stay in King's Landing. More confident and wise. She had studied so much and even helped Anduin gather important historical perspective on relations with Dorne for his negotiations.

"Prince Anduin." She bowed her head slightly. "So what brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to greet my favorite sister and friend?" Anduin teased slightly and Myrcella rubbed her face against his chest.

"Are both of you alright?" Anduin spoke. "On Tommen's nameday, it was an unfortunate event."

The girls nodded. "So what is going to happen to Princess Arianne?" Myrcella asked.

"She is not going to be hurt, if that is what you want to know. Her uncle and cousins are a different story." Anduin admitted. "They have directly attacked me and my family. There is no way to stay their execution. Arianne, however, will probably be allowed to stay in King's Landing as a hostage."

Myrcella sniffled. "I just hope she doesn't feel that. She doesn't seem like an evil girl."

"She isn't." Sansa admitted. "She may be bold, but never stupid."

"I give you my word that she will not be harmed." Anduin reassured them. "I don't harm innocent and harmless people, you know that."

"I am glad you aren't brother." Myrcella smiled. "Joffrey would have done far worse."

"I am sure he would have."

He went to look for Daenerys and saw her reading in her room. Daenerys's beauty never ceased to amaze him, especially when she was so focused on something. Her demure expression coupled with her flowing silver-blond hair down her back.

"What are you reading?" Anduin asked and Daenerys looked back and smiled radiantly.

" _The History and Politics of Free Cities_." Daenerys turned the book to its cover so Anduin could read it. "If I am going to pretend that I am from Lys, I better know about it."

"Good idea." Anduin sat down next to her and sighed. The Targaryen girl looked at the prince in confusion.

"What is wrong?" Daenerys reached out and held his hand.

"I am simultaneously moving against three potentially traitorous subjects at once." Anduin sighed. "So my journey for World Conquest is stalled for the time being."

"That is good." Daenerys spoke softly and rubbed his hand. "You shouldn't look far ahead when there are problems at home. I am sure you read about my father? How he had grand delusions about conquering Braavos?"

"I did." Anduin read on all of the Kings of Westeros in his studies, especially on Aerys the Mad. During his stay in Casterly Rock, Anduin had asked his grandfather about Aerys, all of his weaknesses and attributes that made him a mad King. Tywin told Anduin about Aerys' inability to concentrate on a single matter was one of his many faults. "My grandfather told me once that he would make grand ideas one night and forget about them the next. But I don't see how that applies to me."

"It doesn't! At least not in normal circumstances." Daenerys put her hand on his face. "But now you are juggling too many responsibilities at once. Let go of the idea about conquering Essos for the time being. Solve the problems here. And after you consolidate enough power, then pursue your dream." She finished and Anduin smiled at her.

"Why is it that when you tell me this...it sounds so compelling?" Anduin asked.

"Well, I asked Varys about hiring several Lys women to...instruct me on charming a specific man." Daenerys licked her lower lip, making him gulp. "But later...my prince."

She walked away, looking back with a wink.

"I swear that girl will be the death of me." Anduin muttered.

* * *

Few days later

Doran arrived in King's Landing in a wheel chair, pushed by his eldest son Trystane, whom Anduin also ordered to come. Anduin was waiting for him at the port and the elderly prince bowed his head.

He saw the elderly prince whose hairs were going white. Doran was in an ornate wheelchair and helped Doran maintain his dignified look. Behind the princes were Areo Hotah, the bodyguard with his wife-axe.

"Forgive me, your grace, but I cannot stand because of my illness." Anduin saw the severe gout on the elder prince's fingers, size of small fruits. He could only imagine the pain caused by that. But Anduin went straight to business.

"I understand, Prince Doran. I hoped we would meet under more pleasant circumstances." Anduin spoke and Doran nodded. "But straight to business. Follow me." He led Doran and his son to the Red Keep, into his office. Anduin sat down with Ser Barristan standing as guard. Doran sat in front of Anduin's desk with Trystane standing behind him with his hands folded.

"Dorne has been complicit of high treason, Prince Doran." Anduin spoke gravely. "Already my subjects are calling for all of Dornish's heads, including yours. Give me one reason that I should not listen to my people."

"Because you are a man of peace, my prince." Doran spoke. "If you wanted war, you would not have called me and my son here and I would not have come here unguarded as a baby. You tried to make peace with my family by giving us the Mountain and his murdering man, which is more than I can say for the rest of your family. I warned my brother that any action that jeopardizes Dorne would lead to disowning, but he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Good, because I plan to execute him, his lover Ellara and his daughters tomorrow." Anduin said and Doran's eyes slightly saddened. "But I won't be the one swinging the sword." Anduin leaned forward. "Tell me, do you wish for peace to continue?"

"More than anything." Doran answered. "Your justice is well-founded and I cannot argue for my brother's actions or life. And even if I wanted to war against you, I cannot. Your influence far outreaches mine."

"Good." Anduin snapped his fingers and the door to his office opened. Arianne, escorted by a knight, entered and saw her father. "Father!" Arianne screamed and ran to him. Doran hugged his daughter tightly, despite the pain from his gout.

"My sweet child." Doran whispered and glanced at Anduin. "You spared my daughter?"

"I figured that she was not in on Oberyn's plan, so I did not keep her in the dungeons, nor did I have her tortured." Anduin spoke. "I can be merciful."

Doran nodded and Arianne, after hugging her brother, sat next to Doran.

"But I can be cruel as well, which I will be if you do not agree to these conditions." Anduin spoke. "From now until ten years later, Dorne's taxes to the Crown will be tripled. As well as all heads of Dorne having to re-affirming their loyalty to me, it will be up to me to decide the ruler of Dorne from now on."

Doran, Trystane, and Arianne's eyes widened. "But my prince..."

"I am not done." Anduin snapped and Doran gulped. "Dorne will also have no standing army of its own any longer. Its army will be disbanded entirely until Dorne's loyalty to the Crown is deemed unquestionable. Princess Arianne and Prince Trystane will remain in King's Landing as hostages until I deem so. And last but not least...during your brother's execution, your son will swing the sword."

Doran was about to speak, but Anduin interrupted him again. "Failure to comply will result in my immediate declaring of Dorne in its entirety a traitor to the Realm and have it looted and burned thoroughly, all of its major and minor houses butchered. All of its assets will be confiscated and given to the Crown. Dorne will then be ruled by loyal House and House Martell will be wiped out, down to its last bastard child if I have to. As I said before...I can be very cruel."

The elderly prince began to plead with Anduin. "My prince, you cannot blame all of Dorne for my brother's actions."

"I don't want to, but I have no choice. All the men involved in Oberyn's assassination attempt were either directly Dornish or were affiliated with Dornish Families. I have to assume that other Dornish families helped Oberyn and I don't have the patience to go on witch-hunt." Anduin snapped. "So what will it be? Total annihilation or peaceful surrender?"

Arianne held her father and brother's hand tightly and Trystane looked at his father.

"I will give you one day to decide. Just know that I am one messenger away from deploying my entire fleet to Dornish shores and burning it." Anduin stood up. "You will be escorted to the guest rooms now. Decide quickly, Prince Doran. Or I will decide for you."

The Martells were escorted away and Anduin fell to his chair. "I hate it when I have to be so...evil."

"Yet it is necessary, my prince." Barristan reassured his prince. "If a Kingdom threatens the stability of other Six, you must act."

"I know." Anduin grunted. He was about to talk until a Chivalric Knight crashed into the room. "My prince, terrible news!"

"What?!" Anduin stood up. He honestly did not need any more bad news.

"The Dornish prisoners in Horned Lion, they have bee tortured beyond interrogation procedures! They are barely alive!" The knight spoke and suddenly coiled under Anduin's angry gaze.

"What do you mean they have been tortured beyond?" Anduin growled dangerously as he walked near the knight. "They were supposed to be only interrogated for information and left alone for execution tomorrow!"

"The interrogator was knocked out, my prince, and when he came to, the Dornish were already tortured." The knight spoke.

"Somebody infiltrated the Horned Lion?" Barristan growled. "What the hell are the knights doing in that fortress? Search the castle for perpetrators immediately!" He barked and the knight ran out.

"Why were they tortured so much?" Anduin whispered. "So many people hate Oberyn and his daughters, true, but who under my command would do such a thing?"

"My prince?" Barristan looked at Anduin, who was pacing about. The two of them bolted to the Horned Lion as fast as they could and went into to see the bloody horror.

Oberyn was mere fraction of himself. His legs and right arm were slashed off and his left arm was barely attached. His face was bloodied, his eyes clawed out. The Sand Snakes and Elara were not nearly as bad as their father, but they were heavily bruised, bloodied, and unconscious. Their cloths were ripped, signifying rape.

"Get the healers here at once." Anduin ordered. "I want double the guards here to see that the Dornish or others do not try anything funny." The guards nodded and went out.

"This wasn't a calculated move." Anduin whispered again. "This was an act of passion, sloppy and misguided."

"How do you know, my prince?" Barristan asked.

"Do you not see Oberyn, Selmy? His worst wounds are not from interrogation. An interrogator would be smart not to cause such damage because the wounds could kill him. The girls as well. Who could hated them so much and had limited access to Horned Lion? Wait...what about Baelish?"

"Baelish, aside from his torture, has not been touched since, my prince." A knight saluted.

"So this person did not know about Baelish's involvement or presence in Horned Lion, knew that the Dornish were the in dungeons, also knew how to get here, and is incredibly passionate and reckless." Anduin spoke and suddenly it hit him. "Oh no..."

* * *

 _Red Keep, Cersei's room._

Cersei was pouring herself another cup of wine until she heard a loud crash. She turned and saw Anduin with angry eyes.

"Mother, tell me you didn't." Anduin whispered harshly.

"Didn't what, Anduin?" Cersei asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Anduin stormed up her and grabbed her shoulder tightly, enough so that Cersei was beginning to be afraid of her son, like 6 years ago. "Tell me that you didn't torture Oberyn and his daughters!"

Cersei slumped and looked away. Anduin's worst fears came to pass and he let her go, stepping away from her. "Anduin..." Cersei whispered.

"Why...?" Anduin asked. "They were already going to die! You didn't need to have them tortured to the brink of death!"

"That is because they deserve it!" Cersei spoke erratically. "They tried to hurt you, me, and my family! They deserve worse!"

"And what I am going to do now?" Anduin spoke. "When the citizens see them in the execution, they are not going to see criminals! Instead they will feel pity for them! Mother you just put me in a position where the people can see me as a monster that would torture his enemies! I need to be seen as a symbol for justice and fairness, not cruelty!"

Cersei was silent, as she did not think about that.

"It has been only 20 years since the Mad King. Do you think the people have forgotten his reign of terror? How long do you think it will be until they call me Mad?" Anduin yelled. "All I have worked for can end because of this!"

"I...I...was only doing what was right!" Cersei argued. "They deserve pain for what they did!"

"It doesn't matter if they deserve pain!" Anduin yelled again. "What matters is what people believe! I can't have people doubting my sanity, right now!" He huffed and sat on the ground. "I can't believe you did this..."

Cersei kneeled in front of him. "I am sorry, my son. But mothers can act irrationally when their children are involved." She wrapped her arms around him. Anduin accepted her embrace, but did not return it.

"Who was it?" Anduin asked. "Obviously you didn't torture them personally. So who did? The Hound? Meryn Trant?"

"Meryn Trant and Boros Blount." Cersei spoke. "Why?"

"I can use them as scapegoats for this mess." Anduin stood up abruptly. "I can understand why you did it, but there are something that I can't accept. This will not happen again. Do you understand me, mother?"

Cersei slowly nodded. "I am sorry. I was just so angry at them. They nearly took you and Tommen away from me. The Dornish are not to be trusted, my son!"

"Past is past." Anduin sighed. "Now I have to find two new members of the Kingsguard." He muttered. "I will see you tonight at dinner, mother."

"Yes." Cersei spoke and Anduin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. She slowly walk to a table where there was a small chest. She opened it and saw three things that she recently took from Oberyn.

 _Flashback_

 _"You dare attack my son! My son who gave you peace and you spat in his face!" She screamed as her nails clawed deeper into Oberyn's eyes. The prince screamed in pain as Cersei's nails grabbed his two eyeballs and her knights were holding him down. Slowly, she pulled back and with a squelch, she tore off his eyes in her barehands._

 _"And you sought to piss on his work as well!" Cersei motioned Boros and the man took his dagger stabbed low and he grabbed the man's manhood off very messily. Oberyn screamed until his neck was hoarse, but no one could here him, as the dungeons were made to be sound-proof when closed._

 _"My son is the one true King. He cannot do barbarity because he is a hero. But I am his hand...I am the one that does what needs to be done." Cersei whispered as she put the severed eyeballs and manhood into a chest._

End of Flashback.

"If any harm happens to my son, they shall suffer the same as he did." Cersei vowed and closed the chest.

* * *

 _Red Keep. Gardens_

Anduin gave himself a moment of rest after all that happened that day. So many wrong things on top of wrong things. So many things to fix. Where did he go wrong?

Tomorrow would be the public execution of Oberyne, his paramour, and his Sand Snakes, along with Meryn Trent and Boros Blount. Then he would have to oversee Olenna's actions over the production of wildfyre and anything more. He also wondered how Stannis was doing. It had been a few days since he left and he was left wondering if his campaign at least a success.

If it was a success, then Lys would be a puppet under Westeros and he would have to keep it under his control until he was again ready to conquer Essos. And that would be after he fixed all of the problems in Westeros.

He would have to leave for the Vale in a few days time to teach Lysa Arryn what it meant to truly rule. In the mean time, Willas Tyrell would arrive to King's Landing as his new Master of Coin, unaware of his role in the crippling of the Reach. And around that time if Prince Doran accepted his surrender terms, the heads of Houses of Dorne would arrive WITHOUT ARMS AND GUARDS to re-establish their loyalty to the Crown. If not, then he would have to destroy Dorne or at least half of it as an example.

"You seem restless, my lord." Margaery walked up to him. "Have a lot on your mind?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Anduin asked. "I have much to do and that alone gives me a headache."

Margaery gulped and decided to be bold. She walked to him and sat on his lap with her legs over to one side and leaned against his lean body. "Does the prince need comforting?"

"Are you offering comfort?" Anduin answered again with a question. Normally he would have pushed her off, but he was mentally exhausted. He just basked in her shapely body, how good it felt against her.

 _Nothing compared to Dany's but close_. Anduin thought. _I honestly prefer her here_. "No offense, but you are slightly heavy." Anduin spoke and Margaery blushed.

"My prince...if you want...I can comfort you." Her hands rubbed his chest. "There are some comforts that only a woman can give."

"And you think you are the one that can give it to him?" The two of them turned and saw Daenery glaring at the Tyrell. "The prince is tired, so you should get off of him."

"Then the prince would have told me to get off." Margaery decided to make Dany angrier and hugging Anduin's body tighter.

"I said get off!" Dany pulled her arm and roughly pulled her to the ground.

"You are acting unlady-like, Danielle White-Silk!" Margaery snapped, dusting herself up. "Is that what they do in Lys?"

"In Lys, we may have pleasure freely, but when there is something we want, we stake our claim." Dany growled. "And that is my husband you were grabbing."

"Excuse me, but what makes you worthy to be his wife?" Margaery smiled. "You are a daughter of a magister of Lys, uncultured in the ways of Westerosi politics."

"And what makes you so worthy? Wealth that is not even yours to give? Power-grabbing?" Dany shot back.

Anduin was not the one for women fighting, but the one in front of him was interesting all the same and decided to enjoy it.

"Tell me, Danielle." Margaery's lips curled in triumph.

"What?" Dany asked.

"If all of the slaves in Lys, are you even a maiden? Or did you order slaves to pound you again and again until you got bored with slaves?" Margaery teased and received a massive slap on her cheek.

 _Oh shit_. Anduin's eyes widened as he saw Dany slapping Margaery so hard the latter fell to the ground.

"How dare you! Since you are asking me about that, what about you? I bet the Reach being so fertile, you must have given yourself to a few men at a time to boast of your fertility!"

Now it was Margaery who slapped Dany. Dany recoiled and faced her red-cheeked opponent fiercely.

 _Seven Hells!_ Anduin thought as the two girls jumped at each other, ready to rip each other apart.

* * *

So who do you think should win the fight? What should happen in the future? What do you think Anduin will do to the Vale and the Reach? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have just finished my very final finals at College, so I am going from graduate to employed soon. So that means I will have more time to write my stories.**

 **So thank you for the best reviews and yes, I am starting Godric as soon as I can.**

 **So the age of the main characters in the fanfic are...**

 **Anduin ~ 18 ~ 19**

 **Sansa ~ 14**

 **Daenerys ~ 20**

 **Margaery ~ 17**

 **Arya ~ 12**

 **Arianne ~ 20**

 **Just to clarify. I know they aren't 100% matching with the novels or the TV series, but I thought these age were appropriate at least in the context of this story.**

 **And yes, I have to change that Quentyn Martell is the oldest Martell Son of Doran.**

 **Oh, and the direwolves came with the Starks down south. I know I didn't write about them, but I will in this chapter.**

 **So I am also thinking about creating a wikipedia page for this Fanfic. If you are willing to help then feel free to contact me!**

* * *

Anduin watched as the two girls in front of him were wrestling each other on the ground, rolling and kicking and biting and scratching. At last, some excitement for the day! The fighter and analyst in him could not help but analyze each girls' strength and weaknesses.

Margaery was older and stronger, but Daenerys was more wild and feisty. So in Anduin's guess, they were pretty much even. Margaery pulled Dany's hair Dany in turn scratched her face.

The fight was going on so fiercely that more and more people were gathering to watch. Arya, who was training, ran to the fight and cheered and Nymeria (the Wolf) howled along with her.

"Fight, fight fight!" She chanted. Anduin could only roll his eyes at the younger Stark's antics. Sansa on the other hand covered her mouth with her hand and only watched in shock.

"Okay, that is enough!" Anduin stood up and slowly pulled the girls apart, or at least tried to. He severely underestimated their rage and ended up be slapped and scratched. Anduin pulled himself away before he was trapped between them.

"You scratched the prince! How dare you!"

"You scratched him first, bitch!"

"Slattern!"

"Whore!"

"Slut"

"Pig!"

Margaery slapped Dany again, only to have Dany grab his wrist and put her in a submission hold by twisting her arm behind her back. Anduin was surprised. He had taught her some fighting style because she had wanted to learn. Of course he didn't teach her the Knight's Dance of swordplay (She possessed little skill at it unlike Brienne), but he taught her some submission holds so that she wouldn't feel totally vulnerable. Learning to use leverage and position to make up for lack of size and strength was something Daenerys desperately wanted to learn.

In the arm hold, Margaery screamed in pain as Dany pushed her to her knees. "Not so high now, Whore of Highgarden!" Dany taunted and Anduin cringed at the sudden pun. _At least she is trying...by Gods she is trying_.

The Tyrell, out of desperation, reached back and grabbed Dany's long hair hard. Dany screamed and headbutted the back of Tyrell's head.

The oohs and ahs of the crowd around them resonated throughout the garden and Anduin decided that it had gotten far enough. He ordered the knights to help him pull the girls apart, and after a long struggle of scratches and hits, the two girls were split apart.

"Take both of them to their rooms immediately!" Anduin ordered. "And keep them apart!" It surprisingly took two fully grown knights to take initially hold the girls from tearing each other apart, but later they calmed down and walked by themselves to their rooms, glaring at each other.

"Well that was fun!" Arya chirped as Anduin fell to his chair again, groaning. "We should do that again!"

"Fighting?" Anduin glanced at the much younger girl. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? Men fight all the time. Girls fighting is cooler!" The younger Stark girl grinned and Anduin returned her one.

"If you want to tear each other apart, knock each other out, though I don't know if any will fight you." Anduin warily grinned and looked at Sansa standing next to Arya with still frightened eyes. "Trust me, that was the first time that ever happened in the Red Keep."

"Really?" Sansa muttered. "Girls shouldn't fight..."

"Girls shouldn't fight." Arya mockingly repeated and her elder sister glared at her. "Well, you shouldn't fight. You care too much about how you look and lose instnatly."

"Fighting does relieve stress." Anduin noted. "In fact, that is the best way to relieve stress for me."

"You relieve stress by killing?" Sansa looked at Anduin with shocked, disbeliiving eyes.

"Fighting and killing are different things. We fight everyday against something to protect what we care for. But we kill when we have no choice or have no respect for life." Anduin lifted two fingers. "Without fighting, you cannot survive in any world. But you can survive and not kill. A King must never love to kill, but when he must, he must look at every other scenario and kill only as a last resort."

"What about a Queen?" Sansa asked. "You once told me that Queen stands as the King's most trusted advisor."

"Same thing applies to the Queen, in a way." Anduin leaned back on his chair. "History has shown that Kings are often more bloodthirsty and aggressive than their Queens. Queens more often than not opted for peaceful resolution. In fact, that was so often the case that the prospective Queens were not even given proper training in diplomacy or politics because that was thought to be a given."

"You make my head hurt with all those history things." Arya smirked and Anduin returned one in kind again. "But what about female warriors such as Visenya and Nymeria?" The namesake wolf Nymeria walked up to Anduin and put her head on his lap. Anduin scratched behind the she-wolf's ears in return and Nymeria licked his hands.

"I can tell you much about them, Arya. But you should read about them yourself if you want to know more. After all, you are a smart girl." The Crown Prince offered.

"Books are boring, but if it is about female warriors, then I just might." Arya huffed and walked away with her Nymeria. Arya and Lady stayed with Anduin a little while longer.

"So what is going to happen to Petyr Baelish?" Sansa asked and Anduin raised an eye. Sansa's wolf Lady came to Anduin's leg this time and put her head on his other thigh. He stroked her face affeectionally.

"How do you know Littlefinger?" Anduin asked.

"When I was studying, he would often give me books to read. He was kind to me." Sansa spoke sadly and Anduin remembered a nasty rumor in King's Landing. There was a rumor that Petyr Baelish was the one that took both Lysa Arryn and Catelyn Tully's maidenheads in their youth. Whether the rumor started with Littlefinger was unclear, though that was not beneath Littlefinger.

"Sansa, there is something you must know about masks in King's Landing." Anduin spoke. "In King's Landing, or any political world in that matter, people wear masks to hide their true intentions. You do know how Lady Margaery smiles gently all the time?"

Sansa nodded. She did notice that Margaery was friendly to her and other ladies.

"Well, that aside, she sees you, Arya, Dany, and Arianne as rivals and competitors as position of Queen. In order to gain an upper hand against you, she acts demure and gentle, all the while planning how to become better than you."

Sansa's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that."

"In the North, the political game is very weak due to the honor customs of the North. For that, I am envious of Lord Stark." Anduin admitted. "The higher level in the political system you go, the more complex and dangerous it is. Petyr Baelish acted in the highest level of politics in Westeros and he was good at it. Using his political skills, he was actually stealing money from the Crown to gain wealth."

"He stole?" Sansa gasped. "From the King?"

"That and more. I caught him and forced him to return all the money he stole plus interest. He did much more terrible things, Sansa. And as Crown Prince, I do even worse things."

"How can you be worse than him? You are the Crown Prince who helps people." Sansa spoke and Anduin refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"In political world, people are always trying to get upper-hand over each other through surreptitious means. People are trying to overthrow me everyday, every hour, every second. I have to play the political game and stay at least one step ahead of them. Sometimes I can dissuade them and have them join my cause. Other times...well...I get rid of them."

"Get rid of them?" Sansa whispered and Lady whimpered.

"Embarrass, Incriminiate, or Assassinate." Anduin lifted three fingers this time. "That is the politics we play, Sansa. That is the Game of Thrones. And everybody in nobility and royalty are part of this insidious game whether we like it or not. That includes you." He pointed at Sansa and Sansa flinched. "The only thing you can do is get at least good enough to keep yourself and your family safe."

"And if I cannot?"

"Then you die...along with all those that you fail." Anduin spoke gravely and suddenly his face brightened. "Makes you want to go up north and never come back down, right?"

Sansa remained silent and Anduin thought of something.

"Has Olenna Tyrell spoken to you yet?" Anduin asked.

"Lady Margaery did take me to meet her several times." Sansa responded. Anduin got a nearby chair and Sansa sat next to him with Lady laying down by Sansa's feet now. "She asked several questions about myself and what I wanted."

"And how did she seem to you? Old, feeble, weak, kind?"

"She seemed elderly, kind, and gentle, despite the sharp tongue she uses." Sansa giggled.

"Figures. Lady Olenna is a prime example of a master of the game of thrones. All that gentleness, weakness, age, even her sharp tongue is a facade. A dangerous facade that makes her rivals underestimate her and pay the price dearly. She wanted to meet you so that she could see her daughter's rival for position of Queen."

Sansa's eyes widened. "Do-does that me that she is going to remove me?"

Anduin laughed gently. "She is not going to kill you, Sansa. And I honestly doubt she is going to hurt you either. You are daughter of Warden of the North. If she harmed you, it would mean war. If she is going to do anything, she will try to discourage you from becoming Queen."

"Why wouldn't she hurt me? I thought in politics you try to remove your rivals." Sansa asked.

"That is the play of the game. But she also sees in you a potential bride for her grandsons. Sansa, you represent more than yourself. You represent a key to becoming friends with one of the most powerful families in Westeros. And Olenna Tyrell has had decades to perfect her art of acquiring strong noble lines to strengthen her family. Her best course of action would be to remove from running for Queenship and instead have you marry any of her three grandsons to secure Highgarden's future."

"B-but...I came here to become a Queen." Sansa huffed in anger and Anduin raised an eyebrow. For the first time, Sansa showed a form of anger that derived from inner pride and confidence she never had before. Two qualities needed for any strong person.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Anduin leaned closer. "You are facing a master of politics who has more resources, more wit, and decades more experience than you. What do you have that she does not?"

Sansa began to think.

 _Sansa, you are capable of more than you know. And also, Olenna ironically underestimates you._ Anduin smiled. _And you are going to be one of my most dangerous weapons, if not my bride._

* * *

 _Red Keep, Anduin's offce_

Anduin folded his arms behind his desk with the two perpetrators standing in front of him. Dany and Margaery were cleaned and bandaged up. All they had were couple of scratches and bruises, but otherwise they were fine.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened today?" Anduin spoke. "In all honesty, that was the most amusing woman-folk fight I have seen in my life, but that is only because it was the only woman-folk fight I saw!" He half-roared half laughed.

Dany and Margaery were silent.

"At least I know that you two have some fire in you and would not back down from a fight." The Crown Prince spoke. "But in the future, if you two want to fight, then go out into the training yard and not in the middle of the Royal Gardens."

"I apologize, my prince." Margaery bowed her head. "It will never happen again."

"I apologize as well." Daenerys bowed her head as well, and the two ladies shared a glaring contest until Anduin cleared his throat.

"I must speak to each of you separately. Lady Margaery first." Anduin spoke and saw Dany's slight disappointment before she walked out.

"I have to say that I expected more from you, Lady Margaery." Anduin smirked. "As the protege of the Queen of Thorns, I would have thought that you would have fought with words instead of fists."

"Women can fight too, my lord." Margaery argued.

"I didn't say they couldn't fight. I said that I expected more from a possible Queen. Today, you showed me that if you were to become a Queen, you would have the audacity and the recklessness to punish your rivals by any means. My mother has done that recklessly and trust me that I do not condone it. Understood?"

Margaery nodded.

"Off the record, though, good job." Anduin smiled and Margaery looked up in surprise. "You have shown me that you are willing to just be a pretty face and listen. You act."

"You first scold me that acted, but then praise that I did act?" Margaery raised a bruised eyebrow and Anduin nodded.

"As I said, off record. If you were my queen, I would have publicly rebuked you, but given you a rather passionate present in bed." The prince spoke and Margaery blushed. "Besides, a Queen should have the will to fight."

"You can go, and tell Danielle to come in." Margaery walked out, said something to the Targaryen, smirked, and left, leaving a smoking Daenerys.

"Don't mind her." Anduin spoke as Dany closed the door. "I gave her a small praise and it has gone to her head."

The white-blonde girl snorted. "That bitch thinks she can get anything she wants."

"Language." Anduin raised an eyebrow. "Your vocabulary has gotten quite extensive since you came here."

"I am a dragon! I protect what is mine!" Dany sat in front of Anduin proudly.

"Noted. But don't go around yelling that you are a dragon. Only Varys, you, and I know that you are a Targaryen. And let us keep it that way." Anduin reminded.

"I understand. But I do hope that condition holds only until I become the Queen." Dany smiled.

"When we get married, sure. You can declare to the world that you are a Targaryen." Anduin shook his head in amusement. "But reveal it too quickly and I would be very hard pressed to save you."

* * *

 _Anduin's Office_

Anduin sat behind his desk again flanked by Ser Barristan as Prince Doran, Second Prince Trystane, and Princess Arianne were escorted in by two Chivalric Guards. They walked in front of him and Trystane and Arianne sat down.

"So, have you made your decision?" Anduin asked.

"I have decided to accept the terms, my prince." Doran spoke heavily. "But under one condition."

Anduin's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware that hostages could give their own conditions. But I will hear it."

"Please keep this matter between the Martells and the Crown and not Dorne." Doran spoke. "People of Dorne are innocent in this."

"As I said before, I can't take that risk. The Rhoynar have too many liberty as it is." Anduin spoke.

"The Martells are already paying the price with three-fold taxes and loss of power." Trystane replied and Anduin turned to him. "We Dornish do not like being trampled on."

"Is that a threat?" Anduin whispered dangerously and Trystane gulped. "I am trying to maintain humanity in this crisis, but by the Seven you are all testing my patience. Your retainers will come and bow before the Crown, along with the Martells. I could easily remove the Principality of Martells to another house such as the Daynes. But I am choosing not to."

The Dornish were silent, and Doran sighed. "I understand and I accept your conditions."

"Thank you." Anduin stood up. "You have just secured peace for Westeros, Prince Doran. I will call on you later this afternoon."

The Dornish people were dismissed and Anduin quickly went to his next appointment with Barristan.

"The Dornish Lords will be coming to King's Landing in a few days." Anduin told his guardian. "Have the Knights confiscate any weapons at the ports. Bring the Lords in chains if you have to." Anduin spoke and Barristan nodded.

"We received news from Lord Stannis, milord." Barristan smiled. "The takeover has been a success and he is coming back to the capital."

"Finally! Some goods news for once!" Anduin smiled. "Any bad news?"

"Nothing too great." Barristan gave him a letter. "The family Lord Tyrion mentioned is currently the ruling family of Lys, and Lord Stannis is coming back with much spoils of war."

"Good. That family can hold Lys for me while I stabilize Westeros under my rule." Anduin sighed in relief. "But that family can turn on us..." He read the letter even further.

"It seems that Caius's best spies are remaining in Lys to keep us updated...and to remind that family who is the true ruler of Lys. It is good that they thought that." The Crown Prince leaned back on his chair. "And for the troubles at home..."

* * *

 _Horned Lion_

Anduin stood in front of the dismembered body of Oberyn Martell. He had the healers give the former prince Milk of Poppy to ease the pain from his wounds, but not so much so that the Viper was unconscious. The Sand Snakes and Ellaria were put to sleep with the Milk.

"Your brother ceded to my demands." Anduin lowered himself so that he was eye-level with the former prince. "Dorne will feel the backlash of your actions for decades to come."

Oberyn said nothing.

"What, no quips? Did my mother take your tongue as well?" Anduin noted. "You must have something to say."

Oberyn coughed and lifted his head. Anduin winced as he saw the two dark holes where his eyes originally were. "You won...you don't need me to say that..."

"Yes, I won. But you didn't have to lose. You could have lived in peace, with your lover and daughters. Instead...here you are." Anduin spoke mournfully.

"Do not give me that false tone." Oberyn snapped, then coughed. "You Lannisters are all alike! Believing themselves to be superior and divine. You believe all your actions are justified and ours are sinful."

"And what about you?" Anduin asked softly. "Are you actions so just? If so, then you wouldn't be in this position." Oberyn said nothing.

"Your nephew Trystane will be the one to execute you later today." Anduin spoke. "He tried to bargain with me on my terms, and he has your temper. But not your recklessness." He chuckled sadly. "But it is fitting. The new Dorne erasing the old Dorne."

"What about my daughters and Ellaria?" Oberyn wheezed.

"Nymeria, Obara, and Tyene will be executed, along with your Paramour, as I stated before. Cleanly executed."

"Cleanly? My eyes may have been ripped off, but I heard your men raping them next to me!" Oberyn coughed.

"Those were not my men, but my mothers. Meryn Trant and Boros." Anduin sighed. "They will be executed as well for taking justice into their own hands and abusing their power as Kingsguard."

Oberyn was silent, then wheezed. "You are doing it just to sleep better."

"Here is the thing. It doesn't matter if I sleep better. The world keeps moving." Anduin sighed again ."When a person kills another, do the murderer's intentions matter? The person is still dead. Just like you when you tried to kill my family. Your intentions of revenge does not matter."

Viper was silent again and Anduin stood up. "And the method to kill doesn't matter, in the end. So I am going to give you a chance to save your precious pride."

"Save my pride?"

"Yes. I have healers outside with a mixture of Milk of Poppy and Nightshade strong enough to give you a peaceful sleep of death." Anduin spoke. "Instead of you two being paraded around city, you all will be cremated and sent back to Dorne."

"Why do you do this?" Oberyn gasped. "Do you not want revenge?"

"There is too much misery in this world already." Anduin whispered. "I don't need to add any more."

Oberyn waited for a bit, and gave a very painful laugh. "Maybe you are different...I will wait for you in Hell, so don't come quickly."

Anduin smiled. "Get ready to wait."

Just before the Sand Snakes were given the drought of death, Tyene looked at Anduin and smiled. "You know Prince...You were good in bed...treat Arianne well, or I will haunt you in death."

Anduin smiled back, but said nothing.

So the mixture was given to Oberyn and his daughters and lover. In a few short minutes, Anduin saw their bodies' stilling and not move at all. They were dead. Peacefully dead, if that was possible. Not dramatic, not legendary...just dead.

That is what is should be, in Anduin's eyes. Death is death. No need for fancy executions or shows. Perhaps it was more than they deserved, perhaps it wasn't. But Anduin did not care anymore.

Vipers die and get buried in the sand. No songs and poetry sung, no feasts and funerals. The way it should be.

* * *

Anduin paced around the gardens, waiting for Prince Doran once again. Doran came with his son pushing his wheelchair.

"My Prince." Doran and Trystane bowed their heads.

"I have been thinking about the execution tomorrow." Anduin spoke softly and saw the two Dornish men flinch. "I realized that such a demonstration is...unnecessary in the end."

Anduin snapped his fingers and four large crates were brought by his knights. "Ridiculing the guilty and the dead...are the antics of fools and weaklings. Thus I will not do such things."

Doran pieced together what was in the crates from Anduin's words. "Do you mean...?"

Anduin nodded. "My mother...in her stupidity, had two of her men brutalize them. She is a prime example for what a King should not be. One who allows his passions to overwhelm logic, reason, and ultimately empathy. The two of them are in prison and will be executed tomorrow." He then motioned to the crates.

"Oberyn, Ellaria, Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara. I gave them a heavy dose of nightshade and milk of the poppy, enough so that they would just fall to sleep and die without pain. I placed Oberyn and Ellaria together, as they were lovers. Take them back to Dorne, and give them a proper send off."

Trystane was shocked. "But why? I thought you wanted to teach Dorne a lesson."

"Dorne will suffer enough with its taxes and power restrictions, and the guilty are already dead. I don't need to flaunt my power anymore than I have to." Anduin looked at Doran. "But, should your family again threaten mine...I will show no such mercy. Now get out of my sight." Anduin snapped and Doran was pushed away by Trystane while the Dornish servants pushed the carts away. However, Doran stopped his son and turned to face Anduin.

"Thank you...for all its worth." Doran spoke and Anduin said nothing. The elderly prince was escorted away and Anduin sighed.

"You show too much leniency." Anduin turned to the voice.

"And how long have you been hiding?" Anduin saw Tywin. "I didn't think that hiding was one of your skills."

"And I didn't think giving such mercy was a trait of yours." Tywin answered back. "Criminals have to be executed to show that there is a clear right and wrong. Treasonous ones most of all."

"They are dead. Leave it be." Anduin said warily. "Five criminals will take their place to be executed anyway for show. And I need a carrot and a stick to lead the mule called Dorne. I don't trust them, but I do trust their self-interests."

"And their self-interests are?" Tywin asked.

"Survival, at least for now. Now Doran knows that I can be merciful. He can either accept that or plot against me. The sad thing is whatever path he takes is predictable. He knows himself that he can either bend or die." Anduin spoke.

Tywin said nothing for a while. "I won't let them go so easily."

"And what are you going to do? Kill Doran? His brother is already dead, along with his daughters. Dorne will now know that any Dornish foolish enough to attack the Crown will die." Anduin reminded.

"And hostages?"

"Merely the finishing touches. Arianne and Trystane staying here will further prevent Doran from doing anything stupid."

* * *

Later that day...

Anduin sat with his small council once more to finish his duties of the day.

"In a week, I will be going to the Vale personally to bring Lady Arryn to heel." Anduin noted. "Stannis Baratheon will be returning from his ambassadorship duties and he and Lord Tywin will rule as co-regents in my stead." He looked around him. "How is the Vale doing, Varys?"

"Lady Arryn has been consolidating support around her. I believe that she knows that Littlefinger is in trouble." Varys spoke softly.

"I doubt she would be stupid enough to attack." Renly scoffed.

"No, she is trying to cement her position, telling me that she is planning to remain on that throne of hers." Tywin added. "As for the Dornish Lords?"

"They will arrive in a few days." Varys noted. "My birds have told me that they are very disgruntled."

"The Dornish were never truly part of Westeros." Tywin stated. "I recommend executing half of them to demonstrate the severity of the situation."

"And how am I to deal with their Houses? If this were times of war, I would take that approach." Anduin argued. "But we are still at peace, uneasy at it may seem. Thus we cannot use weapons such as fear of death, or we will incite war ourselves."

Tywin said nothing more, but seemed slightly convinced.

"That being said if these lords cause chaos or demonstrate disloyalty, then we will do as the Chancellor dictates." Anduin stated. "We are currently playing dice with Vale and Dorne." _And the Reach._ "We must have the better hand at no matter the cost."

* * *

 **Sorry that I am cutting the story slightly shorter this time. I just started working full-time after graduating and it has been difficult to find the time. But the next chapter will be around 10k, so don't worry!**

 **I haven't abandoned the story, just have been a bit too busy with the recent finals, graduating, and work.**

 **This** **is something I wanted to write. It is not really CANON in this story, due to it being really unrealistic. It is just really feel-ly kind of thing and I feel it describes the reason why Tywin and Anduin have a smoother relationship than most. You can take it as canon if you want.**

Anduin had a sudden flashback on his time in Casterly Rock

 _Flashback (10 years ago)_

 _Anduin was looking back at a portrait of his late grandmother Joanna Lannister in her special tomb located in the Rock. He read on her during his time in the library, though her history was rather brief in the text books. Almost nothing was written about her, other than her name in the family tree._

 _"Kevan told me you were here." A stern voice of Tywin approached behind him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I finished by studies and work before I came here, milord." Anduin answered._

 _"That does not answer my question, Anduin." Tywin spoke calmly, yet dangerously. "This place is restricted."_

 _"I know...but I was curious." The Crown Prince looked at Joanna's painted face on the portrait. "I was reading on history of Lannister members, but very little is written of her. And very few people speak of her."_

 _Tywin was silent as he looked at her face as well._

 _"She was your wife...so I assumed that she was scantily described because you ordered records of her to be removed." Anduin turned to his grandfather, his stony face softening very slowly. "Because you loved her."_

 _Tywin sighed and walked next to his grandson. "I did. I still do."_

 _"So...what was she like? If you don't mind me asking, my lord." Anduin asked and Tywin continued to look at the portrait._

 _"She was...strong...gentle...strict...and wise. Wiser even than me." Tywin slowly described. "She knew what I did was for the good of this house. But there were times when she would rebuke me when she believed I was going too far...She was the only one who would."_

 _Tywin looked at his grandson. "Anduin, in the lion pack, who hunts?"_

 _"The lionesses." Anduin answered and Tywin nodded._

 _"In the lion pack, the lionesses hunt while the lion rules the pack. So, the head lioness determines the survival of the pack. I ruled the Seven Kingdoms, but she ruled me. She was worthy of it." Tywin noted._

 _"Was she a good woman?" Anduin asked and Tywin looked at his grandson in surprise and slight anger. "I mean...was she a good person?"_

 _Tywin nodded. "Better than me. Better than I will ever be. Better than I ever can be."_

 _Anduin then remembered one of his dreams. "I saw a blonde woman in my dream once. I couldn't see her face, but she was wearing a wedding dress. She told me...that she was happy and she regretted none of her life."_

 _Tywin froze. When he had to bury his wife, he buried her in her wedding dress, because that was her wish. "Did...she say anything else?" He asked with a very small hint of hope._

 _"I asked who she was...and she was...just one who helped her silly lion." He turned and saw a single tear coming down Tywin's right eye. "Grandfather..."_

 _"It is nothing." Tywin wiped the tear away. "Just silly memories...from this silly lion." Tywin abruptly turned around and walked away, but not before saying something. "If you wish to come down here again, ask for permission." He left and Anduin looked at the portrait and smiled._

 _"Thank you, grandmother."_

 _Suffice it to say, Anduin's relationship with Grandfather was much smoother after that. While Tywin always held high expectations of his grandson, he was also very exactingly gentle like a father is to a son. Whenever Anduin would have a well-thought out idea, Tywin would listen carefully, knowing that it wasn't some grand delusion like Aerys II._

 _Tyrion and Jaime recognized this and were slightly jealous of their nephew. Their experiences were mostly Tywin berating their failures and lecturing family legacy thus after. Tywin never seemed to berate Anduin's failures, rather allowing his grandson to learn from his failures silently and improve._

 _Anduin had once thought of a bizarre idea after seeing his grandfather toss a letter into the fire. The letter floated due to the warm air of the fire before falling and burning to ash and from that he had gotten an idea. He asked for, not borrowing, 500 gold dragons to work on a project of his and Tywin granted it to him without a question. A week later Anduin came forth with his newest inspiration. A giant inflated bag of leather with a fire underneath it carrying a basket large enough for a man to ride in. And Anduin was riding in it. (Basically a hot air balloon). Inside the basket were sandbags with ropes to act as anchors._

 _He presented it to the entire Lannister family during one of their parties and presented it as a new way to transport goods. It would be safe from any terrain and bandits that attack by land. Adnd Tywin tried to test it out. If it could send a bag of goods from the Rock to Lannisport in half the time as it would normally take, then he would seriously use the newest invention in trade._

 _The first time it sent out it made it in only three quarters of the time (due to poor weather) and Tywin had Anduin try again and told his grandson not to approach him with such an idea until the time was half or less._

 _Anduin used sails from ships to use the wind to maximum potential and had designer experiment several times until they found a good combination of sails to maximize usage of winds._

 _Upon his second attempt, Anduin did make the message drop in half the time. But he didn't want to quick and experimented more until the trip was only a quarter of the time._

 _It was after that the Lannisport started to use Anduin's contraption to carry goods all across the Westernlands and Anduin named then Airbaskets. The need to carry more goods demanded the creation of larger baskets, which later became raft boats. Perhaps the most daring ever made the **Lion with Antlers**_ , _named after Anduin. By taking a small ship that could carry 50 people and replacing most of its sails with several dozen of the largest leather bags ever made with precisely controlled flames(with very small bits of wildfyre for extra combustion), the ship was transformed into an literal airship. Anduin flew the first one with a very nervous Uncle Tyrion and traveled it to the bay of King's Landing, landing in the middle of Blackwater Bay with people of King's Landing not believing what they had seen. And they traveled in record time of only 9 days._

 _Tywin, at least the opportunist side of him, gave Anduin vast gold to create dozens of airships for trade all across Westeros, on the condition that all of the ships have the heraldry of the golden lion. A few months later, these ships were being used for trade everywhere, from the Stormlands to the Vale. It gave way to the new saying. 'Do the Lannisters own the fucking sky now?'_

 _Nearly everybody tried to copy Anduin's ideas, from trying to steal the designs or the ships themselves to trying to build their own, with devastating consequences. In Dorne, they tried, nearly burning down an entire port in the process. And Tywin gave no indication of selling these ships to any other. It was with these ships that Anduin was able to repay the remaining debt to the Lannisters and Iron Bank in addition to funding his reconstruction of King's Landing._


	9. The First Move

Hey guys! Sorry about being absent for so long. Was swamped with grad school and a new job. Everything was so busy for the past year that it wasn't funny.

But I am back now with a much more stable schedule! So I should be able to update more regularly.

This chapter will be slightly shorter than the others because I am still trying to organize the story plot in my head. But keep your fingers crossed. Because I will try to update this story even more in the future!

* * *

 _Flashforward into the future_

 _An aggravated grunt echoed throughout the throne room, and everybody was silent except for one person. The King. In front of the Iron Throne were two very young teens who shared great semblance to the King._

 _"Why do the Seven torment me with such reckless, destructive, idiotic sons!" He whispered and one of teens spoke out._

 _"Father, I..."_

 _"Be silent! Your King speaks!" The King turned around and faced his two eldest sons. He sighed deeply. "I am trying to build an empire. And your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down!" He said the last words with great force, making everybody wince at the King's Wrath. The King hadn't been this angry since the Cub Rebellion._

 _"Have I failed you two in any way? Have I lacked in my lessons?" The King asked._

 _"No Fath-your grace. You have not failed us. It is we who have failed you..." The older of the two teens spoke, looking down at his feat. To say that he resembled the brown-haired King would be an understatement. He was all but the King's younger copy except for his eyes and body build. He was thinner than the King and amethyst eyes._

 _"You Grace...the fault is mine. I goaded my brother and thus I am responsible." The younger was slightly shorter than his older brother. He had slightly darker skin tone than his brother but had his father's blueish green eyes._

 _"Responsible. Hmph. And do you know the name of that word, Maximillian?"_

 _"I do, your Grace."_

 _"Then tell me how this happened. My heir. You. You allowed this to happen. Why? For your pride? Foolishness? Honor?"_

 _The prince was silent as the King grunted. "When I was born, this empire was a fractured union of kingdoms. For more than 20 years, I have dedicated myself into uniting them and this world. I do not need my own sons to make this dream more difficult; it is difficult enough."_

 _The King walked in front of his two eldest sons, looking at them with anger._

 _"It takes decades to create an empire. Far more so to stabilize it. But it takes one fool a single moment to ruin it all." The eldest son looked up at his father and saw disappointment._

 _The King sighed and looked away. "You have my leave to go..."_

 _"Father!" Maximillian started to speak but saw his mother raise her hand and shake her head. He sighed and stormed out of the throne room in anger and disappointment. The remaining prince sighed._

 _"Father...you know it was really my fault...I...couldn't you just yell at me?"_

 _The King sighed and turned to his younger son with much more gentler eyes. "Godric. You will never carry a burden like the crown I will pass on to Maximillian. After I die or abdicate, he will become the most powerful man in the history. He must have the discipline and the will beyond his peers to succeed where I couldn't. That means he must not be swayed by anyone...not even you...my son."_

 _Godric nodded gently. "I understand, Father. Unlike myself, who has never been in the line of succession, Maximillian already prepares to succeed you. I think...he just needs the opportunity to show you his abilities."_

 _"Maybe...maybe so...go now. I will see both of you tonight." The King spoke to his son, and the prince bowed before leaving._

 **Anduin's office, His Namesday**

Anduin shook his head from the dream. He must have fallen asleep while he was resting his eyes.

The Crown Prince sighed as he leaned back on his chair. It was his namesday tomorrow, and every time it was eventful. Always. As the Crown Prince of Westeros, every noble on this continent and next came to "pay their respects", which was mostly kissing ass. And every nobleman brought their daughters to woo and seduce him for the distant possibility to make his daughter the Queen of Westeros. Sometimes they even sent boys, which disgusted the young prince.

And it wasn't as if he could keep his namesday silent. The entire city practically celebrated the day like a national holiday.

The Savior Prince.

The Divine Prince.

The Lord of All That Breathes.

Why couldn't they just recognize that he was his own person? That he made flaws like the rest of them? That he was mortal?

Ever since he could remember, Anduin's head was filled with questions, just like any other child in the Seven Kingdoms. The only differences between himself and them were that he was born a prince and he had people around him who tried to answer his questions. He always did wonder if any other child in his stead would have turned out like him.

The Prince shook his head and focused on the matters of state. Stannis returned after his victory at Lys, leaving Davos Seasworth and Crixus behind to handle the loose ends. Crixus made it seem that slaves and pirates had taken over Lys instead of Westerosi forces.

In Westeros, Prince Doran made sure to hold up his side, by sending in 3-fold taxes and weapons as a sign of a decrease in military power. His daughter Arianne remained at Kingslanding. After some debating, Anduin decided to make her his cupbearer, so that she could also taste his food for poisons. A bit of a grim fate, but there were worse fates for daughters of traitors.

Other matters were harder to juggle. Anduin had planned to teach the Tyrells for stepping out of bounds during Oberyn's treason. Sure it was game of thrones, but his family was too close to danger. Willas came to Kingslanding to become his new Master of Coin. Now that he had Margaery and Willas close to him, they were hostages if need be. His previous plan with Wildfyre, after some thinking and calculation, turned out to be just too wasteful. To create that much wildfyre, he would have to spend about 1,000,000 gold. Then the Royal Fleet, he would have to replenish and rearm. That was another million or two. And add to that, Wildfyre was too uncontrollable. To use it, the Royal Fleet would have to be far away from the Tyrell Fleet, which seem way too suspicious.

He wanted to...no...had to teach the Tyrells a lesson. But how to do it without alarming them...

And then there was the keeping-secret-from-every body. Now that Anduin had taken his first step to conquering the Free Cities, he couldn't just hide his actions from everybody. It was getting more and more difficult by the day and he knew that he had to reveal his full plans one day.

As Anduin was thinking, two figures ran into his office and jumped into his lap.

"Happy Namesday!" Myrcella and Tommen chirped as Anduin laughed.

"Thank you, cubs." The Crown Prince chuckled, seeing his mother coming through the office door, smiling.

"You will 19 this year." The Queen said, seeing the pile of books, raven messages, and melted candles at his desk. "You should really relax today."

"I wish I could..." Anduin spoke as he stood up, his siblings getting off of him. "But I have urgent matters."

"What kind of matters?" Cersei asked. "Dorne?"

"No, that has been settled." Her eldest son looked at her. "Other matters."

"Your secret plans?" Cersei recalled when he said that his plans were towards world domination. Yet she had no clue to what he was planning or doing. Not even her best spies could tell her, for his messages were always encrypted in some ancient tongue.

"Yes." Anduin sighed as he scanned the raven scroll right in front of him.

"Is it not something that you cannot discuss with me?" Cersei spoke in a sad tone, which Anduin recognized. "Keeping secrets from family is not healthy."

 _Believe me, I know_. Anduin nodded. _Perhaps it is time for me to step out of the shadows...at least have a bigger circle. Not that I trust anybody outside my circle, but then again, I don't have to tell them EVERYTHING._

He smiled and looked at her. "I shall reveal my plans to our family later tomorrow after the festivities have ended." That caught Cersei's attention.

Anduin looked down at Tommen, who looked back with bright green eyes. He patted his younger brother's head and ruffled his hair. "You are right, mother. Keeping secrets from family is tough...in fact, it is downright tedious."

Cersei looked at her son with greater surprise as he walked around his desk and up to her. "I shall show you and our family what I have been planning and doing for the past 5 years. If you think you can help me with this without becoming a burden, then you are invited to this meeting. If not, and you want to live in peaceful obliviousness, then you don't have to come."

Cersei was about to answer, but Anduin interrupted her. "Just remember. Once you say yes, you will be plunged into a level of game that you cannot even fathom. If you put as much as a pinkie, you won't come back out unless we win. Can you really handle this?"

Mycella and Tommen looked at his older brother and mother's exchange. They never saw his brother speak this seriously before. In fact, the air was so tense that one would need a knife to cut through it. Cersei's mouth was slightly open, as if she was caught off guard.

And by the gods she was.

Cersei looked into her son's eyes and for the first time in her life, she saw a man. Not just her son, or her lion cub, or her stag. But a man. A man whose mind and imagination could make her feel such fear and thrill. Her father made her afraid because he was her overbearing, intimidating, cold father. But her son, she saw something that dwarfed even that. Almost like a monster from the darkness of unknown...

"I can," Cersei answered and Anduin looked at her intensely, as if he was peering into her soul.

"Fine. After today's festivities, go to the Horned Lion's main gate. Say the password "valar morghulis" and the guards will let you in." Anduin sighed and smiled. "You wanted to know my plans, mother? Well, after this, you might regret it."

"Nonsense." The Lannister mother regained her composure. "Whatever the King requires."

There was knocking on the door. "Enter," Anduin spoke and Arianne walked in. Wearing much less daring attire, Arianne walked in with a tray of tea. "Your Prince, the tea is ready."

Cersei scowled as the Dornish Princess laid down the tea tray and walked back with her hands in front of her.

"Thank you, Arianne," Anduin spoke as Arianne stepped forward again to pour two cups of tea, immediately taking a sip and stepping back again.

"Why did you make her your cupbearer?" Cersei asked. "Pour us a cup as well." She commanded and Arianne humbly poured three more cups as well, earning a smirk from the Queen.

"I wanted to make her as useful as possible," Anduin spoke as he sipped the tea as well. "It was either put her in a cage or put her to some good use. And you know that I seldom waste."

"Even so..." Cersei was hesitant to take the tea. "She could poison you."

"Her moves are constantly being watched by my knights. Also, she has to eat or drink everything in advance before I do...as a precaution." Cersei understood her son's words. So Anduin was being cautious as well. Cersei looked at the Dornish Princess. She was still a beauty, with a great womanly figure. More modest than she was previously, but that was to be expected. Arianne was no longer eligible to be Queen due to her uncle's actions. And her station as a cupbearer showed the Crown's strength. So she decided to put it off, for now.

"I also wanted to discuss one of your potential brides, Danielle White-Silk." She said and Anduin lowered his teacup.

"What about her?" Anduin asked.

"That is my question," Cersei said. "A daughter from a merchant lord from Lys? Why did you even consider her as a bride in the first place?"

Myrcella took a cup and sip as well. "Danielle is kind and beautiful, mother. She and I discuss the history of Westeros all the time after Septa's lessons."

"Does she?" Anduin turned to his little sister. "What is your impression of her?"

Myrcella put on her thinking face, which was adorable in Anduin's eyes. "Quiet...gentle...but with a bit of a temper...and smart. Very smart. She is even teaching me to speak High Valyrian."

"Is she now?" Anduin recalled how he would teach her High Valyrian during their time together. "Interesting."

"Yes, she may be, but not politically impressive. Her family's wealth must pale in comparison to even the Starks. Why her?" Cersei could not help but feel something nagging whenever she saw Danielle. Something threatening, but she could not put a finger on it.

"Varys gave a list of options and I have seen no reason to send her back," Anduin remarked. By whatever means, he wasn't going to reveal that she was Daenerys Targaryen. That would have no good scenario no matter what.

Marrying a girl from a very powerful noble family may seem great to a simpleton, but actually, it was the very opposite. Noble families' power could be measured by several different metrics; wealth, the power of armies, fertile grounds, and more. If a noble family matched the Royal Family in any of those metrics, then complacency would surely rise. The bride's family would take more liberties in the name of family, or worse. Anduin was aware that if he married into the Tyrells, they would throw their support with fresh supplies of food. If any Tyrell performed a misdeed and Anduin was to punish him, the Tyrells would simply pull back their support from the shadows, putting him at a disadvantage. There was no way that he would have any power challenge his own.

Myrcella looked at her brother's desk and saw strange diagrams and designs. "Brother, what are these?"

Anduin looked at what his sister was looking at. "Oh these...well...these are designs for a new form of labor."

"New form of labor?" Cersei asked as she leaned forward to see the designs. They were unwieldy metal pieces with strange knobs and devices. "What are these?"

"Machinery." Anduin smirked. "If these forms of machinery can be built, then we can increase the productivity more than fivefold. I am sure of it."

"Machinery?" Tommen tilted his golden head in confusion.

"Yes, Tommen, machinery." The Crown Prince rubbed his brother's head. "Instead of people tolling for hours on end to do a simple task, we can use these machines to do things quickly. This particular one I like to call is the ink press."

Anduin got up and walked to a bookshelf. "Take this book for instance." He took out a book. "How many hours do you think it takes a single skilled writer to fully copy a whole book from beginning to end?"

Myrcella and Tommen put on their thinking faces. "Uhm...ten days?" The princess chirped, earning a small chuckle from her big brother.

"More like 30," Anduin commented. "But with machines like the ink press, book can be copied and published a thousand times faster. A book like this can be transcribed in less than a day by anybody."

Anduin put the book down on his desk and sat back in his chair. "I'm going to make my reign one of enlightenment. For too long books have been the possessions of the rich and noble. No, there are even nobles who cannot even read. Joffrey couldn't read even if his life depended on it."

"Aren't you too harsh on him, Anduin?" Cersei spoke gently. "He is not even here."

"Yes, and his birthright is the only reason he is still not starving," Anduin continued. "Under my rule, books shall be written and distributed to the masses. The masses will learn how to read and write, to learn to work hard and pay taxes. I shall raise the level of competency all throughout Westeros. Incompetency then no longer be the excuse of nobles."

Myrcella and Tommen looked upon their brother as if he were a god, their eyes shining brightly as their older brother shared his dream. Cersei was slightly less optimistic. If her son's dreams were to come true, then her Joffrey would no longer be safe no matter how far he was in Westeros. Her son would be left behind, with nothing to his name.

"And why stop at books?" Anduin smiled as he pulled out another pile of diagrams. "We can make machinery that mass-produces clothing, foods, buildings, even weapons! The future is endless, if we make it right."

He then stared squarely at Cersei, as if trying to read her expressions. Cersei stared back at her son and knew what he was saying to her silently.

 _Are you sure you want to know my plans?_

Cersei didn't know if she could answer.

Suddenly, knocks sounded at the door, catching the royal family in surprise.

"Who is it?" Anduin commanded and Ser Barristan entered the door.

"My prince, the Maesters from the Citadel are here." He spoke.

"Excellent," Anduin stood up. "They came just in time."

"Maesters?" Cersei asked. "What are they here for, Anduin?"

"You will know soon enough, Mother." Anduin answered as he turned back to Ser Barristan. "What of our guests from across the sea?"

"They should arrive tomorrow, my prince."

"What of Lady Arryn?"

"She is arriving later today," Barristan spoke.

 _Considering it is treason to refuse a Crown Prince's namesday invitation, I would think she wouldn't refuse._ "Good. Then everything is happening right on time. I want you to thoroughly search her escort for any suspicious elements. I will not have the same thing happen with the Dornish."

"Of course, my prince." Barristan saluted and walked away.

"Who are your guests?" Cersei asked.

"Two ruling families from Lys." He handed her a parchment. "Recently Lys was attacked by a pirate armada, and the ruling family was killed, and the two next highest families are vying for control. Instead of going through a civil war, they asked us to help decide the next ruling family."

"Why us? We are one sea away from Lys..." Cersei frowned, putting the parchment down.

"Because...one of the families happens to be Danielle's." Anduin looked at his mother. "The head of one faction is Danielle's father to be precise."

Cersei gasped. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Danielle's parents asked me to...help negotiate on the succession of power...considering she is one of the main candidates to be the next queen of Westeros," Anduin smirked. "This is a great opportunity for us to dangle our feet in the politics of the Free Cities, do you not agree?"

The Queen watched the excitement dancing in her son's eyes, something that happened quite frequently since he was a child, especially when playing a game. Her failure of a brother Tyrion had taught him Cyvasse when the boy was only 5. After losing to the imp several times, Anduin grew accustomed to the game and its rules. And after that, nearly no one beat him in the game. Not even she could beat her son, much to her delight and surprise. Only her father could give her son a good game. When she asked her son how he got so good, he simply said that he simply figured out the very central rule of any game. Apparently, he told only her father the central rule, and that day was the only day that Tywin Lannister laughed.

Now it was the same. He was playing a game. A very delicate, dangerous game...

"It's time for me to see to other duties," He stood up. "See you all later..." He patted his younger sibling's heads and walked out, with Arianne following him. Myrcella and Tommen looked at their mother.

"Mother, do you think Anduin is really alright?" Tommen chirped, and the queen mother brushed her son's head.

"I don't know, my cub. But I seriously hope so."

* * *

Daenerys giggled as Nymeria licked her hands. She and Arya were in the Garden, conversing when Nymeria began whining for food. Arya had pulled out some dried meat jerkies for Nymeria, and Daenerys offered to feed the direwolf. The Targaren-in-disguise fed the wolf, and the animal graciously licked her fingers.

"She is beautiful..." Daenerys scratched the wolve's fur.

"Nymeria is not beautiful!" Arya said. "She is a direwolf! She is supposed to be wild and dangerous!"

Daenerys chuckled. "I suppose, but even wild things can be beautiful. Like trees, flowers, mountains."

Arya put her finger on her chin. "How about dragons?"

Daenerys looked at Arya in surprised. "Why do you ask?"

The Stark shrugged. "I mean...dragons were wild too, right?"

"Dragons were said to be magical animals..." Daenerys spoke softly. "But nobody has seen a real dragon in over one hundred years." She remembered how her dead brother Viserys told magnificent stories of dragons, how they came to Westeros. Targaryens were Dragons, and dragons were Targaryens; her brother's words. She wondered if that was true...

"I always wanted to see a dragon," Arya smiled. "A big winged creature capable of breathing fire."

"I supposed I want to see a dragon too," Daenerys whispered. That was a lie. She NEEDED to see a dragon. The symbol of her family was the three-headed dragon representing Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes, the three greatest dragons in Targaryen history. What she would have done to see them at their most powerful...

"Am I interrupting something?" They turned and saw Anduin approach them with a smile.

"Not at all." Daenerys straightened up. "I was just walking with Arya and her wolf."

"And what a delightful companion she is..." Anduin ruffled Arya's hair and Nymeria's fur, much to the former's dislike and latter's delight. "I actually wanted to give you something...in private." He said to Daenerys, who nodded.

"See you later!" Arya waved and continued to run around with her wolf in the yard, much to Anduin and Daenerys' amusement.

"She is just an innocent soul. Wild, but innocent," Anduin chuckled as they walked into the Red Keep.

"Arya wants to be a warrior, just like Visenya," Daenerys laughed as well.

"That is not so bad, is it? A female warrior? Visenya and the few female warriors were all great warriors." Anduin added. "Still, she has yet to know what it is to take a life..."

"Do you know?" Daenerys asked, and Anduin nodded.

"My first kill was when I was 11 years old," Anduin answered, much to the Targaryen's surprise.

"11? Why?"

Anduin sighed. "This was at Dragonstone. My uncle Stannis was teaching me when a couple of sea pirates attacked nearby ships. They were caught...and my uncle gave me the sword to execute three of them." He remembered that too well. Stannis had his men tie down three of the criminals they caught and had the rest executed. He gave his nephew the executioner's sword and told him to kill the three. Anduin still remembered how one of them begged, saying that he had a wife and two children to feed.

The Crown Prince had frozen for what seemed like an eternity before bringing down the blade on one of them. Only the blade had not gone all the way so blood had spurted out of the half-split neck and would have nearly sprayed Anduin with it if it were not for Davos Seasworth, Stannis's most trusted man. The man had argued against his lord, but Stannis was resolute to have the Crown Prince deliver justice. Davos stood behind Anduin and held his the blade with Anduin, helping him cut down the third head and finish the other two.

After that, Anduin wanted desperately to find the executed man's family, but Stannis just slapped him, saying that criminals must not be helped. But was that justice? Having a family starve just because one member did a misdeed?

"Needless to say it was not a pleasant experience," Anduin finished as two of them entered a room. In the room was a table with a box. "This was something that Illyrio Mopatis left by when he delivered you to me a few months ago." He moved the box closer to Daenerys. "Open it."

Daenerys slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside the box were three eggs that felt like stone. "Dragon Eggs... " She whispered.

"Mopatis said that they had turned to stone centuries ago...still...I suppose they could hatch given the right circumstances..." Anduin looked at Daenerys, whose face had frozen. "What is it? Do they not please you?"

Daenerys turned to Anduin with slightly teared eyes. "Thank you..." She whispered and tackled him into a hug.

Anduin welcome it and they looked at each for a minute before sharing a small kiss.

* * *

And that is that for now. I should have another chapter in like two weeks. That one will be long. I promise.

Again, please review. I have another story I am working on, called. **Justice League New 52: SAINTS vs GODS vs MORTALs**. Read that if you have the time. Review that too, if you are a Justice League fan.

Enjoy!


End file.
